The Way You Lie
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP ! "sakiiit.. hiks.. kenapa kyu hyung belum berubah juga.. hiks..". Dengan orang yang berbeda pula, tangisan itu kembali terdengar menyayat. "Lalu.. hiks.. Apa bedanya sunbae dengan orang itu.. hikss ?". "Apa Sunbae hanya memanfaatkanku ?". "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanmu JIKA ANAKMU MEMANGGILMU DENGAN PANGGILAN HYUNG ?". HAEHYUK !
1. Chapter 1

The Way You Lie

Cast :

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

Pair :

Actually HaeHyuk

but KyuHyuk for this chapter

Rate :

T for this Chapter

Genre :

Romance and Hurt

"Kyuna.. puaskan kalau udah nyakitin hyukkie seperti ini.. hiks.. hiks.. kyuna jahat !, Hyukkie nggak mau ketemu kyuna lagi !". Berlari.. namja manis yang telah menyuarakan apa yang dipendamnya itupun berlari, meninggalkan namja yang lebih tinggi.

'Ikut berlari ? ataukah mengejar ?

BIG NO !

_'__mianhe chagi~a..nan jeongmal baboya' _

NORMAL POV.

BRUKK.. BRUKK

Terlihat namja dengan surai blonde tersebut terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan sudah berapa orang yang ditabraknya. Tangannya tergerak untuk meyeka air mata yang terus menerus menetes,

Dan setibanya di tempat tujuan..

"gege.. hiks..", ia berlari menghambur kepelukan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kaget ?, tentu saja namja tersebut kaget, namun ia tak langsung bertanya melainkan membalas pelukan namja blonde yang lebih pendek darinya.

"hiks.. gege, antar hyukkie.. hiks.. pulang sekarang.. hiks".

"waeyo chagi~a ?, ada masalah apa sekarang ?.. hmm.. ?", Zhoumy tahu gelagat aneh namdongsaengnya ini dikarenakan apa. Ia mengelus surai lembut sang adik dan mengecup kepalanya sanyang. "tentang lagi ne ?",

"hiks.. ge, masa kyuhyun hyung yang babo itu nyuekin hyukkie dan memilih berbicara dengan yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya ge.. hiks padahal kan hyukkie udah buatin bekal buat kyu hyung, terus ge.. hyukkie datangin dia ke kelasnya dan gege tahu ?, dia makan bekal hyukkie tapi teruuusss aja ngobrol sama yeoja di kelasnya ge, dia nggak lihat ke arah hyukkie, dia nggak ngucapin terimakasih juga ge.. hiks.. sedih gege". Merasa dirinya lelah setelah bericara panjang, hyukkie menghela nafasnya sebentar..

"huhhhh… Hyukkie mau minta PUTUS..",

"heeek.. ha hahhrmmmbb…?", Zhoumy, namja yang ternyata adalah hyung kandung dari hyukkie menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya karena ia tahu sang adik justru akan semakin marah. Sebuah alasan yang tidak berkualitas namun menarik untuk ditertawakan menurutnya. Yah, bangaimana mungkin, hanya karena hal kecil tersebut membuat blonde manis di depannya ini meminta putus.

"lebih baik sekarang hyukkie masuk kelas, dari pada hyukkie nanti telat dan dimarahi songsaenim.. hayoo". Zhoumi mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan sang adik.

"tapi ge, hyukkie udah bad mood.. gege nggak ngerti-ngerti juga, sama aja seperti kyu hyung.. huhh", walaupun kalimat protes tersebut sempat keluar, namun blonde manis ini berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

INTRODUCE

Jung Eun Hyuk

Namja blonde berwajah manis yang sangat manja, ia adalah mood maker yang sempurna, kadang ceria di sisi lain juga mudah tersentuh, namun hanya dengan iming-iming kecil akan kembali lagi menjadi si ceria. Terbiasa bersikap manja dengan orang sekitarnya, bahkan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia merupakan anak bungsu keluarga Jung, usia nya saat ini setara dengan anak-anak lain yang masih duduk di bangku Junior High School kelas 3.

Zhoumi Jung

Namja ini terkesan dingin kepada teman-teman yang tidak dekat maupun tidak dikenalnya. Kini ia bersekolah di Jewel Senior High School dan duduk dua tingkat di atas Hyukkie. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terlebih kepada sang adik. Tn. Jung merupakan seorang ayah yang sangat bertanggung jawab, sebagai kepala keluarga ia bekerja keras dan sangat mencintai keluarganya. Keluarga Jung tidak pernah kekurangan sedikitpun, namun ada sebuah hal yang coba di tutup-tutupi keluarga bahagia ini.

Cho KyuHyun

Tampan, tinggi, berkharisma dan tentu saja banyak dikagumi namja maupun yeoja. Yah.. namja ini memang sedikit playboy, tapi ketertarikannya pada seorang blonde manis membuatnya berjanji tidak akan menjadi playboy kembali. Namun, sifat manusia siapa yang tahu, pemikiran yang mungkin mudah ditebak atau juga tidak mudah ditebak. Mungkin saja, hyukkie memang namja terakhir untuknya, namun mengingat ia seorang Cho, mungkin ia masih mempunyai kadar keplayboy an.

BRAAKK.. SETTTT

"Oh my.. hyukkie say…", belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tidak elitnya sang anak meninggalkan mommy yang terlihat khawatir dengan tingkahnya.

"uu..uhm, waeyo chagiya ?"

TAP..TAP..TAP..TAP..TAPTAPTAP..

Bukannya berhenti dan mengucapkan salam pada sang mommy, blonde manis ini justru berlari mempercepat langkahnya. "HYUKKIE !", tidak ini bukan bentakan, sama sekali bukan.

BRAK..

Tetap sama, tidak mengindahkan panggilan mommy nya untuk kesekian kali dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

HYUKKIE POV.

"Hiks.. hiks, babo..babo, KYUNAA baboo..ihhh..ihh", ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada boneka beruang besar pink nya itu. "huaaaa.. mommiiiiiiiii.. hiks..hiks, hyukkie sedih..", semakin lama justru semakin keras suara tangisan namja manis satu ini.

CKLEK..

"waeyo baby ?, kenapa bertingkah seperti ini, harusnya kan kalau masuk rumah salam dulu pada mommy, ada apa eoh ?", bertanya semabari mengelus surai lembut sang anak, berharap sang anak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "mommy.. hiks, kyuna jahat pada hyukkie..hiks, mommy tahu kan hiks.. kalau hyukkie sudah bangun pagi dan memasakkan bekal untuk kyuna, hyukkie rela tangan hyukkie lecet terkena pisau tapi.. hiiks.. hiks.. mommy.. kyuna nyuekin hyukkie..".

"oohh.. cup..cup, sudah nee, jangan menangis lagi, mungkin kyuna nya hyukkie sedang sibuk, bukannya nyuekin hyukkie".

"ANNI mom !, kalau..kalau sibuk.. hiks.. hiks.. kalau sibuk harusnya dia membaca buku atau rapat.. hiks.. mommy, kyuna tadi malah berbicara dengan yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya". Miris, memandang anaknya dengan tatapan khas seorang ibu yang penuh khawatir. 'hhh.. kalau sudah begini pasti akan sangat manja sekali, huhhh.. kenapa anakku yang manis ini sangat moody sekali sih'

"hhh.. terus hyukkie mau apa sekarang ?", tanyanya penuh harap.

"hyukkie cape' mommy, hyukkie nggak mau apa-apa", anak ini terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Terlihat sekali jika ia menahan tangisannya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal yang berada dibawahnya.

"hyukkie mau makan dulu sayang ?", SREEKK..SREEK, anak ini menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tanda ia tidak ingin.

"hmmm.. kalau begitu hyukkie istirahat dulu saja, mommy kebawah dulu sayang, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil mommy nee ?".

Hening.. namja manis tersebut sedikit pun tidak mengiyakan mommynya.

HYUKKIE POV END.

NORMAL POV.

"Mom, aku pulang", Zhoumy membungkuk hormat kemudian mencium tangan mommynya, jelas sekali sangat berbeda dari adiknya.

"Zhou, lalu adikmu tadi pulang dengan siapa ?, mommy fikir pulang denganmu nak ".

"Molla mom, mana anak manja itu sekarang mom ?, aku sudah mencari di seluruh sudut sekolahnya bahkan aku sudah menelphonnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat sama sekali, aku benar-benar khawatir mom". Mommy nya terlihat sedikit terkejut atas penuturan Zhoumy.

"Lalu dia tadi pulang dengan siapa ?, dia tidak mengucapkan salam pada mommy dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya bahkan sambil menangis".

"haaahhh.. dasar anak itu, mommy tidak usah khawatir, biar aku yang menyusulnya ke kamar".

TAP.. TAP..TAP

"hyukkie baby.. TARAAA~".. Zhoumy memeluk sang adik dari belakang dan memberikan kotak kecil berwarna pink yang ada di tangannya.

"Gegeeeeee !, huhm.. mwoya ?"

"Buka saja sayang!". Hyukkie menurut dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"waw.. strawberry cake.. Gege thank you.. cup", Tuh kan mood nya sudah membaik. Bahkan blonde manis ini memberikan kecupan di pipi gegenya.

"hmmm.. mashitta gege", ia terus mengunyah menikmati kue kesukaannya tersebut. "Hyukkie tadi pulang dengan siapa eoh ?".

"kyuna..", entah sadar atau tidak anak ini mengucapkan nama orang yang tadinya membuat moodnya turun. "ohh..",

'benar-benar anak ini mood maker yang sempurna, sedikit-sedikit marah lalu lupa jangan-jangan sebentar lag…'.

"hikss.. gege, tapi hyukkie sedih.. hikss..".

GREB..

Ia memeluk sang adik dan.. "MOOOM.. Oh LORD.. What happen with this boy, please silent !, don't cry !", ia membentak karena merasa kesal, adiknya ini telah menjungkir balikkan pikirannya. "hhhkk..hmm..iks..", sedangkan sang adik yang merasa sedikit takut hanya menahan tangisannya supaya tidak dibentak lagi.

"Okay, don't cry.. finish your eat or I will tell daddy if hyukkie naughty", sedikit menakut-nakuti sang adik bukanlah ide buruk untuknya.

"Don't do it gege, Hyukkie is not naughty".

"yeah.. you are cute not naughty". Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan yahh.. mood anak manis tersebut telah kembali membaik.

Malam pun datang, mengingat mood anak manis tersebut sudah membaik, ia mencoba mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya, berniat menggoda lebih tepatnya.

To : Kyunyahyukkie

From : Hyukkienyakyu

"Kyu Oppaaa~ sayang :*"

Beberapa saat kemudian….

_To : Hyukkienyakyu_

_From : Kyunyahyukkie_

_"__iya, seohyunnie sayang :*"_

DEG.. TES..TES

"seo..seohyunnie.. hiks.. kyu hyung…

TBC~

Enough for this Chapter Guys, Give me support to continue in next chapter.  
And Don't forget to review,  
Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T for this Chapter

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

Chapter 2

**KYUHYUN POV.**

Drrrrt..drrrrrt..  
"haaaahh.. siapa sih, malam-malam begini", kyuhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mencari smartphone nya yang berada di nakas dengan badan yang masih di ranjang dan setengah mengantuk.

_"__Kyu Oppaaa~ sayang :*"_

Begitulah isi pesan yang dibacanya, tanpa membaca siapa pengirimnya. Kemudian dengan malas dia membalas pesan tersebut dengan bergumam, "dasar gadis ini, masih saja mengejar-ngejar ku, haahhh.. tapi tidak apa bermain-main dengannya sebentar, toh dia juga cukup cantik", tidak lupa dengan seriangai khas nya. Jari pemuda ini masih setia mengirimkan balasan, yang isinya,

_"__iya, seohyunnie sayang :*", _tak lama kemudian, pemuda ini pun tidur kembali, tanpa menyadari siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

**KYUHYUN POV END.**

* * *

**.**

HYUKKIE POV.

_"__iya, seohyunnie sayang :*"_

DEG.. "kenapa kyu hyung belum berubah juga", TES.. TES.. miris melihat blonde manis ini menangis, ia bahkan membekap bibir imutnya sendiri supaya mommy dan gegenya tidak mengetahui hal ini. "hiks.. jadi yang kyu hyung hiks.. hiks.. dekati sekarang seohyun unnie, hiks.. jahaaat", ia bergumam lirih. Blonde ini kemudian mengambil boneka beruangnya dan memeluknya.

"bear, hiks.. hyukkie rindu daddy, hiks.. kalau saja ada daddy sekarang hiks.. pokoknya hyukkie mau ngaduin perlakuan kyu hyung ke daddy.. hiks.. kyu hyung jahat bear.. hiks.. ini bukan pertama kali bear, disini.. sakiiiit, sesak, periiih sekali… hiks", anak ini memukul-mukul dadanya sembari mengelukan kesakitannya. Sebelum ia jatuh ke alam tidurnya, ia sempat menggumamkan "tapi hyukkie masih ngerasa cinta kyu hyung".

_~~Jewel School~~_

Jewel School merupakan suatu sekolah yang terdiri dari elementary school, junior high school dan juga senior high school. Terdapat sebuah gerbang utama untuk memasuki Jewel school ini. Namun, ada gedung batasan antara tingkat sekolah untuk membatasi ES, JHS dan SHS. Sekolah ini termasuk sekolah elit yang diisi oleh orang yang berpengaruh dan berharta tentunya.

.

.

_At pembatas JHS dan SHS_

_._

Tap..tttap..taptaptaptaptap..tap..tap

BRUUUUKKK

"aww… ishh.. appo", terlihat dua orang namja yang terjatuh, salah satunya sedang mengelus kakinya yang terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik diikuti dengan lenguhan kesakitan. Sedangkan namja yang lain terduduk dengan pandangan dan ekspresi muka yang datar, tanpa menanyakan keadaan namja yang lain.

"YA!.. sunbae, nan jeongmal appo.. setidaknya katakanlah cheosohamnida atau mianhe… hiks.. kakinya hyukkie sakit tahu !.. hiks.. mommiii…". Ya, salah satu namja yang menjadi korban disini adalah Hyukkie.

Namja yang dipanggil sunbae tadi mulai berdiri dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, datar. Mata mereka kemudian bertemu.. deg.. ..degdegdegdeg…

Seakan tidak mau lepas, mata mereka terus bertatapan.

_'__kyeopta.. jeongmal gyeowo'_, dalam hati salah seorang diantara mereka.

"sunbae, hiks.. sakiiit, kaki hyukkie perih loo, sunbae tidak mau membantu hyukkie berdiri, eoh ?", Tanya namja manis tersebut dengan memiringkan kepala.

"oh..", hanya jawaban itu yang terucap dan tangannya tergerak untuk membantu blonde manis ini berdiri.

Bukannya menerima bantuan tangan tersebut dengan segera, hyukkie malah masih mengoceh lagi.

"subae, lain kali kalau sunbae salah, sunbae harus minta maaf dan sunb…",

"mian", potong namja tampan tersebut dengan cepat.

"mwoya ?, hyukkie belum selesai sunbae !, dan lagi.. kalau jalan tidak perlu buru-buru, nanti bisa menabrak orang lagi, kali ini ini hyukkie memaafkan sunbae, tapi lain kali, AWAS !".

Hyukkie masih terus mengoceh, sedangkan namja tampan di depannya menarik kembali tangannya kemudian menyilangkannya di depan dada 'aku yang buru-buru dan menabraknya atau dia yang buru-buru dan menabrakku, hahh.. anak ini… tapi dia sangat imut'.

"oke..oke, mianhe.. agashi, sekarang mau ku bantu berdiri atau tidak". Namja yang dipanggil sunbae ini kembali mengulurkan tangannya juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk membantu namja manis itu berdiri. Wajah mereka berjarak kira-kira 10 cm.

Namun..

PLAAAKK..

'panas'

"Mwo ? AGASHI ?, YA! BABOYA", marah tentu saja marah, bagaimana seseorang namja, yahh walau bisa dibilang cantik dan manis dari pada tampan, namun mengenakan seragam dengan bawahan celana di panggil agashi. Sedangkan namja yang dikatai babo tadi hanya tercengang dan memegangi pipinya yang panas dan perih karena tamparan namja di depannya.

"HYUKKIE-ah.. ehmm Ketua Osis ?", teriak seorang nanja tinggi yang tak jauh dari mereka, ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"saengi, kenapa duduk di bawah ?, celana mu kotor sayang", ia membantu hyukkie berdiri.

"gege.. hiks.. subae ini jahat", tunjuknya pada seorang yang dipanggil donghae oleh kakaknya. "ge, dia nggak bertanggung jawab, sunbae ini jalan buru-buru ge, terus nabrak hyukkie ge, hyukkie jatuh ge, kakinya hyukkie sampai sakit lo ge, terus ge, waktu mau bantu hyukkie berdiri.. gege tau, dia manggil hyukkie agashi, bodoh kan ge sunbae ini", hyukkie menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada gegenya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terkesan imut dan zhoumy menyadari bahwa temannya, donghae sedang memandangi adiknya dengan ekspresi datar namun sarat akan penasaran dan ketertarikan.

"oke.. oke, ehm.. bagaimana ya.. gege dipanggil seongsanim di kantor, eee.. Ketua Osis, bisakah kau mengantar dongsaeng ku ke Ruang Kesehatan ?".

"hm..", jawaban singkat dan sekali anggukan menandakan dia menyanggupi.

Namja yang bernama donghae tadi merendahkan badannya dengan posisi sedikit berjongkok.

"heh ?, sunbae, gege ku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan, kalau sunbae tidak mau ya sudah, tidak perlu jongkok seperti itu".

"naiklah",

"Huh ?", jawaban singkatnya membuat namja manis ini ingin bertanya 'maksudmu kau akan menggendongku' dengan ekspresi imut.

Merasa tak ada respon dari si blonde, namja tampan ini mengayunkan tangannya menarik tangan namja manis dibelakangnya, sehingga jatuh tepat di punggungnya. Ia pun berdiri tanpa bersuara dengan namja manis yang digendong di belakang. Si manis pun hanya diam dan menurut.

"sunbae, parfume apa yang sunbae pakai ?", Tanya namja manis itu ketika menyandarkan kepalanya dan mengendus tengkuk sebelah kanan ketika berada digendongan sang namja tampan.

Tidak ada jawaban seperti yang telah diduganya, tapi tiba-tiba si tampan menoleh ke kanan, langkahnya pun terhenti, wajah mereka begitu dekat, mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Namun, suara si blonde menyeru..

"he..he..habis sunbae harum sih..".

"oh..", sebenarnya si tampan ini masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akan jawaban anak polos dalam gendongannya ini. Merekapun tiba di ruang kesehatan, setelah membantu hyukkie turun dan mendudukkannya di ranjang, donghae merasa kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangannya di cengkeram erat sekali oleh hyukkie.

"wae ?, apa sakit ?", donghae bertanya gentle, ia bingung kenapa tangannya di cengkeram dan namja manis di depannya ini sedang meneteskan air mata.

"Ya!, kenapa menangis, jawab pertanyaanku, APA SAKIT~eoh ?", ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit kasar, karena ia merasa khawatir. Tiba-tiba sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hiks.. sunbae, ay.. hiks..ayo..ayo kita keluar saja dari ruangan ini", tangannya juga mengusap air matanya kasar.

**HYUKKIE POV END.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV.**

"mwo ?, seohyunnie, kanapa ada di kelas ku~eoh ?",

"aku kan rindu kyuhyun oppa..", jawab yeoja tinggi itu dengan sedikit sentil.

"ehmm…", kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sambil menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan. 'aman, tidak ada zhoumi dan bermain sedikit tidak apakan… hyukkie sayang, kyu hyung hanya main-main saja'.

"eee.. seohyunnie, tidak enak dilihat orang, kita masuk saja keeee… ahh.. situ", tunjuknya pada suatu ruangan yang terlihat sepi.

BRUKK.. GREEP

Kyuhyun mendorong seohyun ke dinding di belakang mereka dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu. Ia mengelus pipi seohyun lembut dan bergumam "yeopunda.. cup", dan mengecup pipi tersebut sayang. Lama-lama kecupan tersebut menjadi ciuman yang semakin turun ke bibir, kyuhyun melumat bibir yeoja tersebut dengan kasar.

"emmhh.. oppphh..pphaahh..". Mereka terus saja berciuman tanpa menutup tirai yang ada di bilik ruangan tersebut, mereka juga tidak menyadari bahwa telah ada 2 orang siswa yang masuk ruangan tersebut. Sampai terdengar bentakan seorang namja…

"YA SEKKIAA!". Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan berbalik melihat seorang yang berteriak kepadanya.

**KYUHYUN POV END.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SOMEONE POV.**

'sebenarnya anak ini kenapa, tiba-tiba saja menangis, sepertinya tidak ada yang terluka tapi ketika kutanya apa sakit malah menjawab iya dan menangis'. Setelah berputar dengan pikirannya dan sempat meneriaki namja manis di depannya ini, ia sedikit memutar kepalanya dan melihat arah pandang si manis, buru-buru ia membawa tangannya menutup mata si manis, melihat yang dilihat mereka adalah tindakan tidak senonoh dan lagi namja manis di depannya ini masih junior high school.

"YA SEKKIA !", ternyata yang diteriakinya menoleh dan tebakannya benar, namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"hyuk..hyukkie-ah..",

Merasa namja yang diteriaki tadi mengenal blonde manis ini, tangganya perlahan turun dari mata si blonde.

"andwae..", ternyata hyukkie menahan tangan tersebut untuk tetap menghalangi pandangannya, entah apa maksudnya.

"hiks.. jangan dilepas sunbae", namja tampan yang kita tahu adalah ketua Osis ini hanya menurut, ia juga merasakan tangannya basah.

Namja tampan ini memandang tajam penuh kebencian pada namja yang tadi tengah berciuman.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun, ku kira kau pintar, tapi membedakan tempat mana untuk orang sakit dan yang mana untuk mau bercinta saja tidak bisa". Ia yang tadinya bersikap dingin kenapa malah mengejek dengan kalimat yang terkesan panjang.

"DIAM KAU!", namja yang bernama kyuhyun ini menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih dengan mata ditutup.

"Hyukkie.. sayang, look at me.. please !, Kyu hyung will explain". Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke hyukkie dan memohon dengan penuh sayang padanya.

"GO ! GO AWAY hiks..!" kakinya menendang-nendang kedepan terlihat sekali menolak untuk berdekatan dengan kyuhyun. Tanpa peduli kakinya tengah berdarah ia tetap menendang-nendangkan kakinya, takut di dekati kyuhyun. Tanpa perduli juga bahwa yang ditendang adalah kaki ranjang.

"Pergi..Pergi, Kyuna Pergi hiks.. hyukkie benci lihat Kyu ! hiks.. Kyu terus aja selingkuh sana hiks..".

Diam.. semuanya diam, yeoja yang tadi diajak kyu berciuman pun sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut, hanya mereka bertiga.

Hyukkie melepaskan tangan donghae yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya, ganti dengan menggenggam atau bisa dikatakan mencengkeram tangan tersebut.

"Sunbae, antar hyukkie keluar", ia bergumam lirih karena baru saja menangis.

"TETAP DI TEMPATMU JUNG EUNHYUK", Cho Kyuhyun berteriak kasar pada Eunhyuk ia merasa diabaikan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"sunbae aa~yo", ia menarik-narik tangan namja yang dipanggilnya sunbae dan sedikit ada nada manja.

"LEPASKAN !",

SREEET

Ia menarik tangan hyukkie kasar. "Appo hiks..".

"CHO HENTI….

"hiks.. kyu tahu, hyukkie sayaaang banget sama kyu, tapi.. hiks.. kyu nggak pernah berubah, hyukkie tahu kok.. hiks.. hyukkie manja, cengeng, mungkin kyu udah bosan juga sama hyukkie.. hiks.. mian hyukkie udah bikin kyu bosan",

"owh.. jadi kau memacari hoobae kita ini CHO BRENGSEK ?". Kembali si Ketua Osis mengejek, jelas sekali dia kesal bahkan mungkin ada dendam diantara keduanya.

"Aku bilang diam KAU !".

Ketua Osis memutar wajahnya dan menatap hyukkie.

"adik kecil, sunbae beri tahu ya.. Namja ini (tunjuknya ke kyuhyun) yang sangat adik kecil sayangi.. dia sangat BRENGSEK", ia beralih menatap kyuhyun ketika mengucapkan kata brengsek.

"dan jika aku tidak salah ehm.. Hyuna, Sunny, Tiffany, Bora, Soyu.. ehm.. siapa lagi ya.. ahh, yang tadi seohyun sudah pernah menjadi mainannya dan ditambah adik kecil ini sendiri", ia mengusap kepala namja manis di depannya.

"DIAMLAH TAN DONGHAE !". Dengan berapi-api dia maju dan

BUG..BUG

**SOMEONE POV END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Introduce**

Tan Donghae

Ia adalah Tan tunggal yang tampan dan penuh kharisma, keluarganya sangat terpandang dilingkungannya. Doanghae adalah anak dari pasangan Tan Hanggeng dan Tan Heechul. Ia juga Ketua Osis dari Jewel SHS, ia sekelas dengan Zhoumy yang merupakan gegenya Hyukkie, bahkan mereka cukup akrab. Donghae merupakan anak yang minim ekspresi, selain Cho Kyuhyun ia juga sangat popular di kalangan yeoja. Sebenarnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae, mereka sama-sama playboy. Walaupun sama-sama playboy, namun mereka bermusuhan satu sama lain. Bisa disebut dalam segala hal mereka berebutan ehm.. lebih tepatnya saingan.

_"__hae jangan lupa tugas yang umma berikan nanti siang",_

Begitulah pesan ummanya beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HYUKKIE POV.**

"STOP.. KYUNA STOP, Jangan bertengkar hiks.. hyukkie..hyukkie takut", ia melerai kekasihnya dan namja yang tadi dipanggil donghae dengan mendekati keduanya.

TAP..TAP..

BRUUKK

"aww.. ughhh appooo",

"BABY.."

PCCHHH

Hyukkie menampik tangan kyuhyun yang akan menolongnya. Hyukkie terjatuh lagi dan ia hanya mendesis kesakitan.

"Astaga.. Hyukkie ?", ada namja lain di depan pintu ruang kesehatan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mendeat kea rah Eunhyuk.

"hikss.. umin hyung.."

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN.. TAN DONGHAE apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hyukkie ?", orang yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini menatap tajam seakan ingin membunuh dua namja di depannya.

"Sayang, kenapa bisa berdarah seperti ini hmm ?", yang ditanya malah menunduk.

"umin hyung, gegeku mana ?, hyukkie mau pulang saja, kaki hyukkie perih", walaupun tidak terdengar sesenggukannya tapi air matanya masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya, seakan menambah keimutan namja manis ini.

"ehmm.. sayang, kata zhoumy.. hari ini ia menemani mommy nya hyukkie, yahh seperti biasanya daaaann.. mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan, umin hyung antar saja hyukkie ke apartemen ne ?, hyukkie tidak perlu pulang ke rumah, arra ?".

Seakan melupakan rasa sakit dan perih yang ada di kakinya ia mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"huhhh.. kenapa sih kalau pergi selalu mendadak dan nggak pernah ngajak hyukkie, ughh.. sebel deh hyung", semuanya tercengang melihat kepolosan anak JHS di depannya ini tak terkecuali dua namja tampan di sampingnya.

"Hyukkie baby.. kyu hyung saja ya yang mengantar hyukkie".

"nggak mau kyuna jahat!, hyukkie maunya umin hyung saja", ia kemudian berlalu dengan dibantu Sungmin berjalan melewati dua namja tampan tersebut.

**HYUKKIE POV END.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV.**

"ck..ck..ck, Cho..Cho, otakmu masih berfungsi kan ?, kau memaca… ahh.. ania..lebih tepatnya mengelabuhi, membohongi, mempermainkan dan semacamnyalah pada adik kecil tadi ?".

"DIAM !, kau tidak ada bedanya denganku KETUA OSIS YANG TERHINA".

"Beda ?, tentu saja ada WAKIL KETUA YANG BRENGSEK, kau mau belajar menjadi oedo ya ?". Donghae menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang berapi-api dan terhina, ia kemudian berlalu begitu saja menghina Cho yang ternyata adalah wakilnya sendiri.

Huhh.. hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan untuk namja tampan ini, mulai dari ditabrak adik kelasnya, bertemu dan bertengkar dengan Cho Kyuhyun bahkan disalahkan oleh snbaenya, Lee Sungmin.

"aduuhh.. jadwalku padat sekali, jam pelajaran belum selesai, setelah itu rapat daaan hahh latihan basket, semoga umma tidak marah karena aku sedikit telat nanti". Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan aktivitas lainnya.

**DONGHAE POV END.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HYUKKIE POV.**

"hyukkie bingung mau apa, hyukkie juga tidak bisa kemana-mana.. kaki hyukkie kan…

Ia melirik ke arah kakinya yang dibalut perban.

..huhh.. hyukkie jadi sebel ingat itu, padahal ini kan masih sore, tapi hyukkie capek.. hyukkie tidur saja ahh..", ia kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dan terlelap di bed Queen Sizenya.

_Pagi harinya_

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kaca yang tidak tertutupi korden, silaunya masuk ke sebuah kamar. Membuat penghuninya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"ughhhhh..", terlihat namja manis yang saat ini menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman, matanya pun masih terpejam.

GREEEP SREET

"hehh ?", ia bingung, seperti ada yang menarik dan memeluknya.

_'__tampan'_

_'__gyeowo, bibirnya sangat….'_

.

.

CHU~~

"heckk.. mmmhhh..ckk..mmmhhh..ssssunbhh..hhhmm….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Kenapa Donghae dan Kyuhyun bermusuhan ?

Tugas apa yang diberikan ke donghae ?

Kemana perginya Zhoumy dan mommy nya Hyuk ?

Dan apa yang terjadi pada Hyuk ?

Semuanya akan terjawab seiring bertambahnya Chapter.

Terimakasih buat narty2h0415, .1, kiddoELF, auliaJC yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca dan review.

Buat yang lainnya yang udah baca Don't forget to review nee ? actually give me more support to continue next Chapter.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

Lee Sungmin

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T+ for this Chapter

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

* * *

"MICHOSO !", nada kemarahan terlontar dari bibir namja imut yang saat ini berada di depan namja tampan Cho.

"aku tahu aku salah kali ini..", dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata sang namja imut.

"Tidak hanya kali ini !, kesalahanmu bukan hanya saat ini Kyu, kau salah tempat jika ingin memanfaatkan seseorang, Demi Tuhan ! Dia sepupumu CHO.",

"Arra !, Aku tahu siapa dia, dia mempunyai hubungan darah denganku, tapi hanya kau orang yang kucintai, hyung".

"Anni !, kau mulai mencintainya". Dan pertengkaran ini, diakhiri dengan kepergian salah satu diantara keduanya sedangkan salah satunya memikirkan ulang perkataan namja yang menyebutkan mulai mencintai seseorang.

.

.

**DONGHAE POV.**

.

"ughhhhh..",

_'__aish, suara berisik siapa yang mengganggu tidur ku'_, begitulah pemikiran namja tampan yang tengah terganggu tidurnya ketika mendengar suara lain di tempat yang ia tiduri.

KRSSSEEEEKK..KRESEKK

Ia merasakan bed tempat tidurnya bergoncang, ia juga merasakan pergerakan dari selimut yang awalnya menutupi sempurna tubuhnya, kini menjadi hilang entah kemana.

PLUK

Donghae juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai wajah tampannya, ia menyentuh apa yang mengenai wajahnya.

_'__seperti tangan tapi ini sangat.. halus'_, terangnya yang kemudian memiringkan posisi tidurnya, ia menyampirkan tangan yang tadinya ada di wajahnya ke bahunya dan ulahnya ini, membuat sang lawan mainnya juga ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, mata mereka masih sama-sama terbuka samar dan pikirannya pun juga belum pulih sempurna.

Donghae menggerakkan tangannya ke bibir sexy nan mungil namja yang berambut blonde di depannya.

_ '__gyeowo, bibirnya sangat….'_, tidak ada deskripsi lain selain sexy, cui dan…..

CHU~~

Merasa kurang puas hanya dengan merasakan melalui tangannya, kini bibirnyalah yang bekerja.

"heckk.. mmmhhh..ckk..mmmhhh..ssssunbhh..hhhmm….

Terlihat blonde manis yang diajaknya berciuman merasa sangat kaget ketika bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir yang tak pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Mata blonde itu terbuka penuh tidak tahu kegiatan apa yang sedang ia dan namja yang tak bias ia lihat sepenuhnya ini lakukan.

Donghae menarik tubuh namja manis yang kini tengah diciumnya untuk mempererat jarak diantara keduanya, sehingga tubuh mereka sukses menempel.

_'__shit.. nice lips', _Ia melumat sedikit kasar bibir kecil tersebut menikmati ciumannya ini dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Merasa kurang dengan hanya melumat, ia lantas menggigit sudut kiri bibir mungil tersebut, tanpa perduli rasa darah ikut tercampur dalam ciuman mereka.

ssssunbhh..hhhmm….bbbeeehhh.. erhmmhh..pppphheerrriihhh…", gila.. desahan namja manis ini sangatlah sexy dan membuatnya ingin terus menikmati bibir namja yang sedang diajaknya berciuman.

"phhhlleeeaseee.. llleeppphhha..pphhhassshh",

BUG..BUG..BUG

Namja yang diajak berciuman nampaknya sudah sangat kehabisan nafas sampai ia memukul-mukul lawannya.

"ehhrrmm.. stoppphh.. sssunnbbbeehhh..", yang dipanggil sunbae masih saja menikmati bibir namja manis dengan mata yang sekarang terbuka sempurna, namun fikirannya masih saja blank.

'mata yang indah, seperti matanya…

SREEETT..

"hhhhh… sunbae !, apa sunbae ini pembunuh hhh..hhhaahhh…?, Sunbae ingin membunuh Hyukkie ya ?, Kalau hyukkie tadi kehabisan nafas, tidak bisa bernafas kemudian mati, sunbae mau bertanggung jawab ?, sunbae mau menggantikan hyukkie jadi anaknya mommy ?, sunbae nggak usah mimpi deh, sunbae kan nggak manis malah wajahnya serr…

Chup..

..rreeemmhh..".

"mwoya.. kenapa menc.."

"sssshhhtt.. diam atau aku akan melakukannya lagi", telunjuk namja ini tergerak untuk memberi isyarat diam tepat di depan bibir si manis.

_'__oh, jadi yang akan aku temani anak ini'._

_._

_._

_FB_

_"__hae-ah.. umma akan ke Jepang nanti siang dan tidak tahu kapan pulangnya"._

_"__sekalian saja tidak usah pulang",_

_"__ya ! ya ! ya !, dengan umma sendiri kau begitu, kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya mengandungmu, kau itu merepotkan hae-ah, kau menendang-nendang perut umma dan apa-apaan sekarang kau malah mengusir umma, kau pikir ini rumahmu apa ?, rumah ini masih milik suami ku tercinta, Tan Hanggeng dan kau anak ku yang kurang aj.."._

_"__geumanhe umma, geumanhe.. Dan ingat Tan Hanggeng itu appa ku, ya sudah umma teruskan saja sana menghabiskan uang appa",_

_"__YA!, kau ini.. begini-begini, kalau aku menghabiskan uang appa, kau juga kebagian kan ?", mereka tertawa bersama, seakan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan hechul umma._

_"__kau tahu kan jaejoong ahjumma ?",_

_"__wae ?",_

_"__umma akan pergi ke Jepang dengannya karena ada suatu urusan dan dari pada kau sendirian di rumah, lebih baik kau tinggal bersama anaknya diapartemennya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghancurkan dapurku saat kau lapar", ummanya menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya sedangkan donghae hanya mendengus merasa tidak terima._

_"__kau tahu kenapa ?, karena ia jago memasak",_

_"__nugu ?, zhoumy ?"_

_"__kau lihat saja sendiri nanti", sedangkan donghae hanya memutar tubuhnya tidak peduli._

_"__aku berangkat sekarang umma", ia bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya._

_"__jangan sampai lupa, kau harus kesana, alamatnya akan umma kirimkan nanti dan lagi jangan sampai membuatnya menangis"._

_"__arra.. dan zhoumy tidak pernah menangis umma"._

_FB End_

_._

_._

_'__kalau difikir-fikir, umma dan bocah ini sama-sama cerewet'_,

"hiksss…huuuueeee, sunbae, hyukkie mau minum susu stroberi, mommy pasti lupa membelikannya.. hueeee",

_'__oh..my..God, ini bukan menemani, tapi mengasuh bayi baru lahir'_.

"uljima", sepertinya Donghae yang datar telah kembali.

"hueeee.. hyukkie mau susu stroberi sunbae, hueeee.. pokoknya mau itu",

"uljima, nanti kita beli",

"ANNI !, hyukkie maunya sekarang !",

Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, entah apa maksudnya.

"huh ?", namja manis itu menghentikan tangisnya dan bingung dengan maksud namja yang diakuinya tampan ini. Ia berpikir sebentar untuk mengetahui maksud si tampan.

"hah.. sunbae ini, tinggal mengatakan ayo pergi sekarang apa susahnya sih ?",

"anni",

"hah ?",

"beri tahu aku dimana tempatnya membeli",

PLAK

"lalu kenapa sunbae mengulurkan tangan ?, babo !",

Setelah tangannya di tampik, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, seakan tersadar tindakannya memang bodoh, ia hanya harus bertanya dimana tempat membeli, kenapa tangannya ikut tergerak.

"biar aku yang membelinya, kaki mu masih sakit kan ?",

"waaahh.. sunbae ternyata perhatian dengan hyukkie~eoh ?", cihhh.. anak manis ini ternyata tengah menggoda sunbae yang dianggapnya tampan.

Donghae hanya memutar matanya sebal seakan mengatakan _'yasudah, beli sendiri sana'_.

"YA ! arra..arra, tempatnya di swalayan bawah", Donghae berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar tersebut dengan mengambil beberapa uang terlebih dahulu.

"gomawo sunbae, hati-hati saat menyeberang",

"aku bukan anak kecil". Jawab donghae tak terima.

.

**DONGHAE POV. END.**

.

.

**HYUKKIE POV.**

.

TING TONG..

Karena donghae belum sampai dan sekarang ia mendengar bunyil bell apartemennya, dengan sedikit kesakitan, ia berjalan kearah pintu tanpa mengecek dulu siapa tamunya.

CKLEK

"baby..",

"pergi !",

"baby please, hear me, biarkan hyung masuk", Sedangkan hyukkie masih saja diam di depan pintu.

"dari semalam hyung menunggu di depan rumahmu, hyung pikir hyukkie tidak mau bertemu hyung, ternyata rumah hyukkie tidak ada orangnya".

Hyukkie memandang kyuhyun iba, melihat dari pakaian 'seragam' yang dipakai kyuhyun memang tidak mungkin jika kekasihnya itu berbohong. Tapi disisi lain, ia masih merasakan sakit.

"mian",

"annia, harusnya hyung yang minta maaf, baby",

Hyukkie menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, seakan mengatakan 'silahkan masuk' dan kyuhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, kyuhyun dengan pikirannya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa dan hyukkie yang menunduk seperti enggan membicarakan kejadian kemarin.

.

**HYUKKIE POV. END.**

.

**KYUHYUN POV.**

.

_'__kau mulai mencintainya, kyu',_

Peringatan yang disebutkan seseorang kemarin membuyarkan pikirannya, ia mengingat dimana ia berada di depan rumah kekasihnya ini, sambil terus meneriakkan nama kekasihnya untuk keluar. Hingga ia terpaksa tidur di depan rumah kekasihnya sampai pagi menjelang dan tiba-tiba ia melihat Kim ahjushi, penjaga rumah hyukkie, datang dan memberitahu keberadaan kekasihnya ini.

'apa benar aku mulai…

"kenapa kyuna diam, kyuna sakit ?", nada lirih hyukkie yang penuh kekhawatiran menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

"tidak sayang, hyung baik-baik saja",

"kyuna lapar ?, mau hyukkie buatkan makanan ?, oke akan hyukkie buatkan". Hyukkie terlihat lucu dengan berondongan pertanyaannya yang bahkan belum dijawab kyuhyun. Ia pun beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya dan…

GREEBB

Kyuhyun memeluk namja manis ini,

"tidak sayang, kyuna tidak ingin apa-apa, kyu nggak ingin hyukkie capek dan lagi.. kakinya hyukkie masih sakitkan ? maafkan kyuna nee ?",

Hyukkie belum menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia malah meneteskan air matanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya basah, ia akan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata kekasihnya namun..

"changkaman.. hyukkie mau seperti ini dulu", hyukkie menahannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

CKLEK..

Mereka berdua masih saja berpelukan, posisinya tepat dengan hyukkie yang membelakangi pintu, dengan kata lain kyuhyun lah yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu tersebut.

"KAU",

SRRREEEETT..

Mendengar kyuhyun yang setengah berteriak, hyukkie melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"hah sunbae cepat sekali",

Kyuhyun masih shock dengan orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemennya, sedangkan orang yang baru masuk juga terlihat shock entah dengan tidak ada alasan untuk namja Tan ini terkaget, yang rasional justru kyuhyun lah yang harusnya sangat kaget melihat sang rival di tempat kekasihnya. Donghae menatap kyuhyun intens dari atas sampai bawah. Dan see, tidak ada yang salah dengan kyuhyun, yahhh.. hanya saja pakaiannya saja yang sedikit melenceng karena kejadian kemarin.

Buru-buru Donghae berjalan dengan cepat,

"ini.. aissh aku akan terlambat", dengan cepat ia menyerahkan bungkusan susu stroberi kepada yang memesan tadi dan buru-buru berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"ck.. babo", kyuhyun bergumam lumayan keras seakan menyadari apa yang membuat donghae bertingkah seperti itu. Dan ejekan kyuhyun tadi membuat donghae menolehkan kepalanya.

"sunbae, hari ini kan hari minggu", hyukkie bergumam santai tanpa mengejek sedikitpun.

Mendengar penuturan hyukkie tadi, namja tampan bernama donghae ini sempurna membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang erhm.. sedikit malu mungkin.

"hah.. ternyata ketua osis yang dipuja-puja selama ini sangatlah babo". Komentar dari namja Cho ini sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh donghae.

"oh iya sunbae, gomawo untuk susu stroberinya",

"hm..".

"Baby, hanya untuk membeli susu ini, kau menyuruh namja yang tidak kau kenal ini untuk membelinya ?", keadaan ini membuat kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Yang diberi pertanyaan malah diam dengan dunianya sendiri untuk menikmati susu stroberinya.

"Ya ! Tan Donghae, kenapa kau ada di apartemen kekasihku ?",

"kekasihmu ?, ehm.. adik kecil ini", tunjuk donghae pada hyukkie, seakan ingin menyulut emosi lawan bicaranya.

"ahhh iya, aku baru ingat, jika namja manis ini kekasihmu Cho",

"YA !, jawab pertanyaanku Donghae !".

Mata donghae berputar seakan memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat dan…. Matanya menatap seragamnya semalam yang belum sempat dibereskan di lantai.

"menurutmu Apa yang aku lakukan dengaaan…

Mata donghae beralih menatap hyukkie

..namja manis ini..

Kemudian beralih menatap seragamnya di lantai

..disini ?", ia memperlihatkan seringaiannya kepada kyuhyun.

Dari awal hingga akhir kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan benar namja bermarga Tan itu telah menyulut emosinya.

"KAU !", Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tanda dia tengah marah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kekasihnya yang telah selesai meminum susunya dan see….

"sayang kau..", kyuhyun menatap tajam bibir hyukkie yang bengkak dengan sedikit darah di sudut kirinya.

"kyuna wae ?"

Kyuhyun menatap donghae tidak suka.

"hyukkie jangan memainkan hyung, apa yang sudah namja brengsek itu lakukan padamu ?".

"mwoya, kenapa kyu marahin hyukkie eoh ?",

"hyukkie please, jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang dilakukan namja itu kepadamu, sayang ?",

"eobso.. sunbae itu baik kok",

Donghae kembali menyeringai kearah kyuhyun.

"kau yang mempermainkannya Cho, bukan dia yang akan mempermainkanmu",

Kyuhyun akan melayangkan tinjunya, namun donghae menginterupsi,

"Cho Kyuhyun-shi aku hanya mengingatkanmu sekali, jaejoong ahjuma melarang siapa saja selain aku untuk masuk ke apartemen ini, kau mengerti maksud ku kan, pintu keluarnya tepat ada di belakangmu",

Seakan tidak peduli sedikitpun kyuhyun beralih kepada hyukkie yang bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"baby, apa kau tidak ingin tinggal di tempat ku saja ?",

"anni, hyukkie disini saja kyuna", hyukkie tersenyum ke kyuhyun manis.

Kyuhyun menatap hyukkie penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"waktumu habis Cho, kau keluar sekarang atau ku panggilkan security".

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka dengan tindakan namja ketua osisnya tersebut dan donghae menggerakkan alisnya seakan menyuruh kyuhyun untuk cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

"baby, hyung pulang dulu ne ?, jaga diri baik-baik, kalau terjadi sesuatu, hubungi kyuna ne ?", hyukkie mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang menambah kadar kemanisannya.

.

**KYUHYUN POV. END.**

.

.

Ddrrrrrtt…drrrrrttt

"yeoboseyo.."

_"__hae oppaa~, jemput aku nee ?"_

"nugu ?"

_"__oh my.. aku kekasihmu oppa, Jessica",_

"aku sibuk"

TUUUUTTT…

"nugu ? kekasih sunbae ?", hyukkie bertanya dengan sedikit menggoda.

"anni hanya mainan",

"hah ?",

"ahh.. maksudku teman ku ingin bertemu dan mengajak bermain". Hampir saja, bagaimana nanti jadinya jika donghae terus tinggal dengan namja polos satu ini yang artinya ia harus sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, seperti tidak melihat koleksi video maupun majalahnya dan juga menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas yang ehrm.. berbau mesum mungkin.

"ngomong-ngomong, mainan apa yang akan sunbae mainkan ?, undang saja teman sunbae kesini, kan lebih seru", ungkap hyukkie yang membuat bingung donghae dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.

"ehm.. kau tidak akan mengerti",

"hisshh.. tinggal mengajariku cara bermainnya, hyukkie nggak bodoh kok, tinggal diajari sekali pasti sudah bisa",

"jeongmalyo ?", donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, sepertinya otaknya mulai konslet, ia mulai melunturkan kepolosan namja manis di sampingnya.

'hae, apa kau sudah gila, damn… bibirnya', donghae setengah sadar ketika wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan hyukkie dan hyukkie pun entah bagaimana bisa, ia memejamkan matanya seakan siap dengan aktivitas selanjutnya, insting mungkin.

"kita lihat movie saja", ucapan donghae barusan membuat namja manis yang tadinya memejamkan mata, kini membukanya seakan tidak terima karena dipermainkan donghae, memangnya apa yang tengah diharapkannya tadi ketika donghae mendekatkan wajahnya.

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja manis disampingnya yang tengah menikmati apa yang dilihatnya.

_'__shit, bibirnya..'_, hyukkie yang saat itu tengah menggigit sudut bibirnya tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dipanggilnya sunbae itu tengah menatapinya.

Pandangan Donghae turun ke leher hyukkie yang sangat mulus,

_'__sulit dipercaya jika ia namja, jakunnya pun rata dan….'_, pandangannya pun semakin turun, namja manis yang sedang mengenakan kaos v-neck biru kebesaran tersebut sama sekali belum menyadari pandangan donghae. Seakan bisa membayangkan yang iya-iya, donghae meneruskan fantasinya.

_'__bagaimana dengan yang ada di balik kaosnya'_, dilihat dari posisi donghae yang memandangi hyukkie dari samping memang akan terlihat nipple namja manis ini yang terlihat samar.

Donghae masih fokus menurunkan pandangannya, sehingga tidak menyadari namja di samping nya kini menatap donghae heran.

"Ya ! sunbae, apa yang sunbae lihat eoh ?", Tanya namja manis ini menyelidik, donghae sebenarnya juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan dia ucapkan.

"eee.. eobso",

"sunbae, kalau kita sedang melihat movie, kita harus memperhatikannya, kalau tidak kita matikan saja, kita kan harus menghemat listrik, kasihan mommy nya hyukkie kan buang-buang uang, dan lagi sunbae, tidak baik lho melamun di sore hari, nanti kalau sunbae kemasukan hantu bagaimana, kan merepotkan hyukkie dan… hyukkie kan takut",

Donghae mendengarkan anak kecil ini mengoceh sampai akhir mengenai argumennya tentang donghae.

'hampir saja', batin donghae.

"atau jangan-jangan tadi sunbae memperhatikan hyukkie~eoh ?", Tanya hyukkie menggoda donghae dengan memajukan tubuhnya kearah donghae.

'oh, tidak', donghae seakan mendelik, namun bukan karena takut, lebih tepatnya seperti tertangkap basah.

"atau sunbae benar-benar kemasukan setan ya ?", hyukkie bertanya sambil bergidik dengan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Sunbae jangan diam saja, sunbae, sunbae, sunbae", hyukkie menyadarkan donghae yang entah fikirannya melayang kemana dengan menyenggol-nyenggol kaki donghae.

SREEETT CHU~

Donghae menarik tengkuk hyukkie dan menciumnya lembut,

"hhheeeeccckk.. mmmhhh",

Chup.. Chup..Chup

Donghae mengecup bibir manis tersebut beberapa kali, sedangkan yang dikecup masih diam mengikuti, tidak tahu pasti kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"YA! Kenapa terus-terusan menci..", belum selesai ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, dipotong oleh donghae.

"Diam dan kembali fokus pada film mu", ia berkata datar namun pasti.

.

.

Mereka kembali menikmati tontonan yang sedang mereka lihat. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama melihat film yang sedang memperlihatkan kekonyolannya.

"ha..ha..ha, lihat sunbae !, dia babo sekali, ha..ha..ha itu kan bayangannya sendiri, kenapa dia ketakutan begitu",

Bukannya melihat apa yang diperintahkan untuk dilihat, donghae malah menatap wajah hyukkie yang sedang tertawa ceria.

_'__manis, sayang sekali jika kau menjadi kekasihnya kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa berubah sampai kapan pun'_.

Tak beberapa lama setelah gelak tawa terdengar, berganti dengan isakan namja manis. Donghae tidak bingung dengan keadaan ini, memang film tersebut menayangkan salah satu tokoh yang meninggal.

"hiks.. sunbae, kenapa hyung itu mati, padahal kekasihnya belum sempat bertemu, hiks..", namja manis ini terus saja sesenggukan. Donghae memandang namja manis ini datar, lagi.

"huuueeee, sunbae lihat, hiks.. kekasihnya ikut menangis sunbae.. hueeee",

_"__jangan sampai membuatnya menangis"_

TZZZZTTT..

Layar yang menampilkan film yang mereka tonton telah hitam, karena donghae mematikannya.

"hah ?", hyukkie memiringkan kepalanya seakan menanyakan kenapa kepada donghae, tidak kurang, air mata yang memenuhi matanya, menambah kesan imut juga manis pada hyukkie.

"mau apa ?", Tanya donghae datar, dari tadi donghae rasanya tidak pernah tidak membuat hyukkie bingung dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan tidak jelasnya. Seakan berpikir keras, hyukkie sepertinya mengerti maksud donghae.

"apa sunbae akan melakukannya ?",

"hm,",

"jangan bohong lho..",

"kalau aku mengatakan tidak, kau pasti akan menangis semakin keras", aku donghae setengah mengejek.

"hiks.. jadi sunbae tidak ikhlas ?", mulai.. hyukkie mulai lagi akan menangis.

"aish.. arra.. arra, kau mau apa ?", sedikit jengkel donghae menanggapinya.

.

.

.

_"__nde oppa, please bisa kan ?, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu"_

"entahlah, jangan merengek dan memaksaku",

_"__ini benar Cho Kyuhyun kan ?",_ Tanya suara yeoja dengan sedikit keras.

"baiklah..baiklah, kita keluar". Fix dan itu jawaban final dari kyuhyun, yang artinya ia akan memulai kesalahan baru lagi.

_'__mianhe baby, aku sebenarnya juga sedikit kecewa dan penasaran dengan apa yang telah kau dan si brengsek itu lakukan'_. Ia pun memakai jaket nya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

"sunbae, tunggu !", mereka yang sama-sama berjalan kearah mobil donghae terhenti sejenak.

"wae ?, ada yang terlupa ?",

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"perlukah kita mengambilnya ?, baiklah ayo", belum sempat hyukkie menjawab apa yang terlupa, donghae segera menariknya kembali.

"wait..wait..",

" ?", donghae menggerakkan matanya seakan bertanya kenapa.

"maksud hyukkie, hyukkie lupa menanyakan nama sunbae",

Mendengar itu, donghae berasa benar-benar menjadi orang bodoh hari ini.

"Donghae.. Tan Donghae",

"ahh.. dan namak…",

"aku tidak ingin tahu", potong donghae cepat. Tepatnya Donghae tadi ingin mengucapkan…

_'__aku sudah tahu namamu'_.

"huh.. ya sudah, sunbae orangnya menyebalkan sekali".

SKIP TIME

.

.

"Donghae sunbae, aku mau kue itu",

"nde".

"sunbae, aku mau boneka beruang itu", donghae menuruti dengan anggukan dan membelikannya untuk hyukkie.

"bukan yang itu sunbae, bukan yang coklat, hyukkie mau yang warnanya kuning",

Donghae berbalik ingin menukarkan boneka beruang tersebut, namun.

"tunggu sunbae, aku mau dua-duanya, boleh nee ?, nanti aku akan minta gege ku mengembalikan uang sunbae",

"oh", Donghae memberikan boneka berwarna coklat itu pada hyukkie dan mengambilkan yang berwarna kuning kemudian.

_'__kau pikir aku ini miskin, anak kecil'_, begitulah gerutuan donghae dalam hati.

"sunbae, hyukkie tidak boleh meminum ice cream oleh mommy, tapi hyukkie ingin, tidak apa-apa ne, hanya sekali kok.. nde jebal ?", mohon hyukkie manja.

"tidak boleh",

"sunbae plis.. buiiing-buiiing", hyukkie membuat aegyo yang membuat donghae..

_'__shit, zhou kenapa adikmu sangat..'_

"nde sunbae ?", hyukkie mulai kesal karena donghae hanya diam saja.

"andw…chup",

CKREK..CKREK

final.. hyukkie mengecup pipi donghae, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah, hyukkie biasanya melakukan hal tersebut pada zhoumy untuk memberi apa yang ia mau. Tapi ini orang lain, untuk orang yang baru ia temui kemarin, hyukkie sudah berani menciumnya, betapa tidak donghae menjadi kaget.

"oke, just a cup".

"thank you sunbae.. chup".

Donghae benar-benar sedang diuji kesabarannya, dari tadi ia menuruti semua yang hyukkie mau, disuruh apapun ia lakukan dan sekarang sudah 2 kali, namja tampan ini dikecup oleh si manis yang sangat menggoda menurutnya.

"sunbae, hyukkie boleh menambah lagi nee ?",

"TIDAK !", jawabnya agak keras.

"hiks.. mommy, sunbae ini membentak hyukkie", Tidak.. donghae sedang terkena masalah besar sekarang.

_'__jangan sampai membuatnya menangis'_

_'__jangan sampai membuatnya menangis'_

_'__jangan sampai membuatnya menangis'_

Kata-kata ummanya terus terngiang di kepala donghae. Ia memegang bahu hyukkie, bermaksud supaya hyukkie mau menatapnya.

CKREK..

"nanti hyukkie bisa sakit jika terus minum ice cream", hyukkie menatap donghae tidak percaya, kemana donghae yang datar dan dingin, sebenarnya ia tadi hanya pura-pura akan menangis.

"wahhh.. sunbae perhatian lagi pada hyukkie eoh.. padahal hyukkie tadi cuma nagis boongan hi..hi..hi..?",

_'__damn, anak ini pandai berakting atau memang moody, atau memang akulah yang mudah dibodohinya, sabar hae.. sabar, dari pada ia menangis sungguhan'._

"anni, nanti kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot anak kecil", ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menyentil hidung bangir hyukkie.

CKREEKK..

"YA SUBAE ! Jahat sekali sih, baiklah.. traktir hyukkie makan ya kalau begitu", donghae tersenyum tanpa hyukkie tahu. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan donghae, hyukkie menarik tangan donghae ke sebuah kedai.

.

.

At Kedai

.

Hyukkie masih setia mengenggam tangan donghae, jika diperhatikan mereka nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Hyukkie yang terlihat sangat manis dengan jaket kuning berbulu yang ia kenakan, rambut blondenya menambah kesan putih kulitnya, begitu juga dengan donghae yang mengenakan jaket kulit coklatnya, sehingga menambah kesan manly dan tampan yang bersamaan.

"kita duduk di samping pasangan itu saja sunbae", ajak hyukkie semangat.

"sunbae, boleh pinjam hp mu ?", donghae hanya mengangguk sambal sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya.

.

_CHATTING _"**KYUHYUN POV."**

_._

_"__kyuna lagi apa ?", _

"aku sedang kesepian, baby",sebelumnya kyuhyun tidak menyadari nama kontak yang menghubunginya ini, ia langsung membaca pesan tersebut dan membalasnya cepat, karena hanya satu yang memanggilnya kyuna, yaitu hyukkienya.

_"__omo kasihannya, kyuna sudah makan ? hyukkie lagi makan lho.."_, saat kekasihnya ini mengirimkan balasan barulah ia menyadari nama kontak yang menghubunginya 'SEKKIA', begitulah nama yang tertulis dari siapa pesan tersebut.

"Fuck, ternyata kau pergi dengannya baby..", kyuhyun mengumpat lirih, tanda ia kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Ia terus saja fokus pada benda persegi panjang yang ada di tangannya, tidak menyadari jika yeoja yang ada di depannya tengah memandangnya kesal.

"belum sayang, apa kau sedang dengan si brengsek donghae",

_"__nde, dia baik lho kyuna, mau nraktir hyukkie makan, siiip deh pokoknya donghae sunbae, dia juga nggak brengsek kok",_

"hyuk, aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya !", pesan kyuhyun memang terbaca sedikit kasar.

_"__apa sih masalahnya ? donghae sunbae baik kok",_

"pokoknya, aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya, kau kekasihku",

_"__kyu nyebelin, udah nggk usah dibalas, hyukkie marah sama kyu !"._

Begitulah akhir dari chatting keduanya yang diakhiri dengan kekasihnya yang marah.

"kyu, kau sedang bersamaku, bisakah kau fokus dengan ku saja ?", Tanya yeoja yang berpenampilan sexy itu.

"kau yang memaksaku untuk datang, kau tidak takut jika kekasihmu tahu kau sedang bersamaku ?".

"sebenarnya iya, aku kesal padanya tadi",

"dan kau melampiaskannya padaku ?", selidik kyuhyun cepat.

"hanya kau yang terlintas di fikiranku",

"tapi ini tidak gratis jess", seringai kyuhyun

"of course sayang..".

.

**KYUHYUN POV. END.**

.

.

**DONGHAE POV.**

.

"ini sunbae, gomawo", hyukkie mengembalikan benda persegi panjang milik donghae dengan nada yang lirih seperti tengah kesal. Donghae mengambilnya tanpa bertanya, karena ia tahu kalau tanpa ia bertanya sebentar lagi pasti blonde manis itu akan…

"kyu hyung menyebalkan sunbae, dia bilang dia kesepian…", see.. donghae tahu hal ini akan terjadi, sambil menunggu hyukkie meneruskan ceritanya, ia mengedarkan matanya, tunggu…. sepertinya matanya menangkap sesuatu… Jessica, yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya sedang bercanda mesra dengan rival yang sangat dikenalnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie akan meneruskan ceritanya, namun melihat arah pandang donghae yang tidak kunjung kembali menatapnya membuatnya ikut melihat kemana arah pandang tersebut.

"kyu hyung…", ia bergumam lirih, matanya mengarah pada kekasihnya yang tengah bercanda dengan yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya, pandangannya kosong. Donghae beralih menatap hyukkie, donghae menyadari jika namja manis ini sudah tahu apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"kita makan di tempat lain saja", Donghae menarik Hyukkie berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat itu, hyukkie hanya mengikuti tanpa suara, masih sama pandangannya masih kosong.

"hyukkie.. hyukkie hiks.. ", mulai sadar, ia tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa dan malah menangis.

"wae ?, kau sudah tahu bahwa kekasihmu pembohong kan ?",

"anni, hikss.. kyuna.. hiks pasti punya alasan", jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"ck.. ini", donghae memberikan hp nya.

"tanyakan dia ada dimana kalau kau masih tidak percaya", donghae berujar dingin, hyukkie sedikit ragu untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

"haissshh..", merasa kesal, donghae menarik hp nya kembali dan mendial nomor kyuhyun dan mengarahkan ke telinga hyukkie.

_"__wae ?",_

"eodiso ?", hyukkie bertanya dengan menahan suara tangisnya

_"__aku ada di rumah, wae ?, katanya kau marah kepadaku, harusnya aku yang marah !", _begitulah jawaban kasar kyuhyun pada hyukkie.

"hiks.. sunbae.. hiks..", ia manangis menunduk di depan donghae.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

Huhhhh.. akhirnya update juga untuk chapter 3, walau agak lambat.

Oh iya.. author mau bikin ff baru, aku mau minta saran dan komennya dari temen2 sebaiknya ff nya rate nya apa dan hyukkie nya enaknya karakternya gimana.

Teman2 bisa memberikan sarannya di kotak review.

Jangan lupa juga buat review ff ini, hmmm.. supaya saya semangat lanjut chap depan.

Author juga mau berterimakasih buat narty2h0415, , , .1, nanaczzz, yang udah review kemarin, ini chap 3 udah lanjut, jangan bosen review lagi ya.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

Lee Sungmin

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T+ for this Chapter

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

* * *

.

.

"ada berita apa ?, kenapa madding ramai begitu eoh ?",

"hahhh.. ada apa ?", beberapa siswa yang baru datang tentu saja merasa bingung dengan suasana sekolah yang sedikit ramai, lebih tepatnya di depan madding Jewel SHS.

"lihat sana sendiri di madding, ada berita yang sangat mengejutkan", sahut siswa lain yang telah melihat berita yang dianggapnya mengejutkan itu.

"omo..omo..omo, apa-apaan ini ?", sahut para yeoja yang terkaget.

"jadi..jadi.. hueeeee, donghae oppa sudah, haish.. tapi anak itu manis juga sih",

.

TAP..TAP..TAP

.

"itu..itu, donghae sunbae datang",

"mana..mana ?, aku ingin melihat",

"dia ketua OSIS kita itu kan",

"huaaa.. tampannya.. tapi sayang sudah punya kekasih",

Berhenti..

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, bukan hal baru jika ia selalu menjadi perhatian baik yeoja maupun namja di sekolah yang elit tersebut. Selalu ada yang berteriak 'tampan sekali oppa ini', 'oppa jadikan aku kekasihmu', 'oppa berkencanlah denganku'. Tapi tidak dengan kalimat terakhir yang tadi ia dengar. Biasanya ia tidak menanggapi setiap perkataan pengagumnya itu, ia akan terus berjalan tak peduli, Perkataan yeoja bernama Krystal tadi membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dan membuatnya menolehkan kepala.

.

BUG..

.

Satu pukulan penuh dihadiahkan kepada donghae yang baru saja menolehkan kepalanya. Pukulan yang dialayangkan seseorang tadi juga menjadi isyarat tersendiri bagi siswa yang bergerombol tadi untuk pergi.

Donghae menyentuh pipi kirinya yang sudah dipastikan akan membiru.

"ini masih sangat pagi untuk mencari gara-gara denganku CHO !",

"tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KEKASIHKU ?",

"APA ?, harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kekasihmu", sanggah donghae cepat. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya malah mengarah pada sesuatu yang ada di madding.

SREEETT..

"SEE !", kyuhyun menyobek sesuatu yang sedari tadi belum sempat donghae lihat.

"mwoya ?", terlihat kekagetan dari namja Tan ini, ia melihat dengan seksama foto yang menampilkan dirinya dengan hyukkie saat kemarin malam.

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya di madding, tempelan foto disana tidak hanya satu, bahkan bisa dibilang madding penuh dengan fotonya, berbagai ekspresi terlihat dari jajaran foto-foto tersebut.

"penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan ?",

Donghae menyeringai dan menoleh kearah kyuhyun,

"penjelasan.. kurasa tak perlu, foto ini sudah cukup menjelaskan bukan ?", jawab donghae sedikit memancing kyuhyun.

"KAU !", Kyuhyun akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi..

"KYU STOP !"

"hyung..", namja imut yang dipanggil hyung itu menengahi jarak diantara kyuhyun dan donghae.

"sungmin hyung, apa kau tahu siapa yang menyebarkan ini ?", tanya donghae sembari menunjuk foto-fotonya.

"tanyalah pada adikmu", jawab sungmin singkat. Otak donghae masih loading, seakan mengingat-ingat siapa adiknya.

…..

"astaga.. AMBERR ?", Tanya donghae frustasi yang dibalas kendikan bahu dari sungmin.

Donghae masih di tempatnya semula, kyuhyun juga demikian.

"kyu, kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku kemarin", sungmin mulai berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"mian..",

"hanya itu..",

"haisshh.. aku semakin yakin, kalau kalian ada sesuatu", Donghae beralih pergi karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

"junsu-iiii …", suara cempreng namun penuh keceriaan terdengar memenuhi salah satu kelas 3 Jewel JSH. Suasana kelas tersebut termasuk dalam kategori gaduh, mengingat mereka telah menyelesaikan ujian akhirnya. Mereka datang hanya untuk memastikan informasi apa saja yang ada, terkait Jewel SHS, sekolah yang akan mereka masuki.

"hyukkieee.. kakimu sudah sembuh ?",

"hm..hm..", angguk hyukkie semangat.

"hyukkie-ah, kudengar zhou gege dan jung ahjuma sedang pergi ke Jepang, kau tinggal dimana eoh ?", Hyukkie terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa, pasti dengan ia hanya mengucapkan satu nama, namja imut temannya ini akan terus memberondongnya dengan berbagai petanyaan.

"eh.. tunggu, hyukkie matamu bengkak",

.

BRAAKK..

.

"SUNBAEEE !", Junsu dan Hyukkie berteriak bersama, melihat kemunculan dua sunbaenya secara tiba-tiba, terlebih dengan gebrakan meja tadi.

"hyukkie.. apa donghae melukaimu ?.. aishh.. matamu benar-benar bengkak, kau kenapa eoh ?", yeoja tomboy yang dikenalnya sebagai sunbae tersebut terus-terusan menanyakan keadaannya.

"annia..", hyukkie menjawab lirih.

"jangan-jangan.. yeoja bernama Jessica itu yang menyakitimu ?", tanya yeoja disamping amber.

"nuguya ?",

"oh.. berarti dia tidak mengganggumu", jawab krystal singkat yang malah membuat hyukkie terbingung.

"ya !, tapi kenapa sunbae tiba-tiba ada di kelas kami ?",

"ee..eee", krystal dan amber saling melemparkan pandangan, entah mereka akan menjawab apa.

_'__kami sedang menguntitmu'_, haahhh.. rasanya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat.

"haaa.. pasti sunbae mau memberi informasi untuk masuk ke SHS nee ?",

"haahh.. iya itu tadi maksud kami datang kemari", setengah menghela nafas, krystal menuturkan kebohongannya.

"eits.. tunggu kenapa kau jadi balik bertanya, jawab pertanyaan kami tadi, kenapa matamu bengkak hah ?",

"itu..ehmm.. karena hyukkie menangis",

"ARASSO !", jawab mereka bertiga termasuk junsu kompak.

"jelas saja bengkak mu karena menangis, donghae juga tidak mungkin memukulmu", jawab amber sedikit geregetan.

"memangnya apa yang menyebabkan hyukkie menangis ?", tanya junsu lembut.

"kyu hyung semalam… dia dengan seorang yeoja", aku hyukkie dengan nada sedih.

"kyu hyung.. maksudmu kyuhyun ?", mereka seakan melupakan fakta bahwa kyuhyun adalah kekasih hyukkie. Hyukkie pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"haisshh.. kenapa sih kau pacaran dengan playboy itu ?", jawab krystal kesal. Ia kesal begini karena dia dulu juga korban dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Amber dan Krystal sekarang ini tengah duduk di bangku kelas 1 Jewel SHS, dulunya mereka juga berasal dari Jewel JHS sehingga mengenal Hyukkie dan Junsu. Mereka berdua adalah panitia Masa Orientasi Siswa yang ditugasi memegang kelas hyukkie.

.

Drrrt..drrrtttt..

.

.

_From : Sunbaekeren_

_"__jangan pulang sendiri, nanti datanglah ke ruang OSIS ku"_

_._

_._

"omo !", hyukkie membuka pesannya sedikit terkaget, perlahan ia membaca ulang pesan tersebut dengan lirih, "jangan pulang sendiri, nanti datanglah ke ruang OSIS ku",

"MWO ?", yahh.. walaupun dibaca dengan lirih tidak berarti ketiga orang disekitarnya tidak mendengar.

"nugu ?, Donghae oppa ?", hyukkie hanya tertawa kecil dengan sedikit blushing di pipi mininya.

Tak lama setelahnya..

Drrrrrttt..

.

.

_From : Sunbaekeren_

_"__jangan percaya diri dulu anak manja, daripada kau hilang dan tidak tahu jalan pulang akan semakin merepotkanku"._

_._

_._

Pesan tersebut tidak hanya dibaca oleh hyukkie, namun mereka berempat.

"ha..ha..ha, kau tidak tahu jalan pulang hyuk ?", tawa terdengar dari 3 diantaranya.

"huuuffft.. ngeselin deh sunbae ini", hyukkie menutup handphone-nya dengan kasar.

Setelahnya, mereka berempat sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

.

.

"yeobose..

_"__KYUHYUN-ahh..",_ suara cempreng ala yeoja terdengar menyakitkan di telinga kyuhyun.

"kenapa menghubungiku lagi ?",

_"__kyu, jemput aku nee..",_

"aku sibuk, aku matik…

_"__tunggu, jangan dimatikan, aku ada di depan gerbang, please.. !"_, sedikit kata menuntut dilayangkan dalam kalimat yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memutus panggilan tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap orang yang sejak tadi bersamanya.

"siapa ?, Jessica ?", tanya namja imut yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kyu, kalau itu aku.. tidak masalah, aku sudah kebal, tapi kalau itu hyukkie.. dia masih belum mengerti kyu, mengenalimu sebagai sepupu pun juga tidak", nasehat namja imut berbibir sexy dengan bijaknya.

"apa maksudmu mengatakannya hyung ?",

"ingatlah kata-kataku kyu, kau mulai mencintainya",

"STOP !, Kenapa sedikitpun kau tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku, tak pernah mempercayaiku",

"karena sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, kau sudah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang begini, mempermainkan hati orang", jawab namja ini dengan tenang dan mantab.

"oke, aku memang MENCINTAINYA, Ini kan jawaban yang ingin kau dengar dariku, HAH ?, kau puas hyung ?",

Namja imut disebelahnya sudah akan pergi, namun tangannya segera dicegah oleh kyuhyun.

"tapi hanya sebatas sepupu, kau hanya harus percaya pada kata-kataku, aku bukan brengsek sialan yang mencintai sepupunya lebih dari sekedar kekeluargaan dan.. Kau satu-satunya yang berhak memiliki hatiku begitupun sebaliknya, LEE SUNGMIN !", jelas kyuhyun tegas. Namja yang ternyata bernama sungmin ini masih termenung di tempat, meresapi setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir namja yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih tetap pada tempatnya. Sungmin memegang dadanya, entah ia harus percaya atau tidak, itu tadi benar-benar seorang Kyuhyun kan, begitu fikirnya.

.

.

HYUKKIE POV.

.

Sebal memang rasanya ketika tidak ada pelajaran di sekolah dan hanya menunggu entah kapan datangnya informasi yang dijanjikan. Dan ini sudah hampir jam 11 siang. Lebih baik kan bermalas-malasan dirumah atau hang out bersama teman-teman, menikmati wahana permainan yang menguji adrenalin, menikmati lumer dan manisnya ice cream atau bahkan menikmati pijatan spa. Begitulah yang sedang difikirkan namja manis dengan rambut blondenya.

"suii, ayo kita jalan-jalan saja, sunbae kita juga belum memberi informasi",

"ehmm.. ke SHS saja hyuk, aku ingin melihat sunbae-sunbae tampan disana",

"hissshh, dasar suii, mentang-mentang kekasihmu ada di sekolah lain",

Merekapun berjalan dan kini hampir sampai di pembatas. Hyukkie melihat seorang namja berjalan kearahnya. Namja itu tampan, putih dan terlihat penuh kharisma, Hyukkie terpana dengan segala yang dimiliki namja tersebut, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin, itu membuatnya membuang muka. Dan sudah ditebak namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih jahatnya.

.

_'__apa kyuna akan menemuiku.. hmmm.. pastinya'_

_'__dia akan memohon-mohon minta maaf, tapi hyukkie pura-pura acuh, terus hyukkie dibeliin ice cream, bunga, atau cake supaya mau maafin.. hi..hi..hi, lucu deh bayanginnya'_

_._

Hyukkie sedikit terkikik geli membayangkan kejadian tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kekasih tampannya…

"kenapa terus menyuruhku, kau punya kaki sendiri untuk berjalan, kau juga punya mulut untuk bertanya ketika bingung, lain kali suruhlah kekasihmu itu", kyuhyun sedikit memarahi yeoja dengan seragam sexy itu.

"haishh.. kyuhyun sayang marah eoh ", yeoja tersebut bertanya menggoda dengan sesegera menautkan tangannya ke lengan kyuhyun.

"toh kau juga datang kesini kan akhirnya", lanjutnya. Kyuhyun sudah malas menanggapi dan tetap membiarkan yeoja tersebut bergelayut manja di lengannya.

.

.

_'__itu kan yeoja yang di kedai bersama kyuna kemarin'_, hyukkie memandangi pasangan tadi dengan sedih.

"hyukkie gwanchana ?, kita kembali saja nee ?", Junsu juga melihat kejadian dimana kekasih sahabatnya tengah bersama orang lain, mesra pula sehingga ia merasa khawatir pada sahabat manisnya ini.

"gwanchana suuie, hyukkie nggak lihat kok",

"ish.. bohong sekali, bagaimana hyukkie bisa mengatakan itu kalau tidak melihat",

"biar suiie, ayo kita lewati saja mereka", hyukkie menggandeng tangan junsu dan berjalan cepat melewati kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya. Hyukkie dan junsu menoleh dan mencebikkan bibir mereka.

"huh, dasar !", hyukkie bersamaan dengan junsu mengucapkan kata tadi.

"LEPAS !", begitu tahu bahwa itu tadi hyukkie, kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan Jessica dari tangannya diikuti teriakan.

"aigoo, imutnya kekasih hyung", kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya, hyukkie melepaskan genggaman tangan junsu dan ia sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, seakan takut pada kyuhyun.

"hyukkie, tunggu hyung, sayang", kyuhyun terus saja mendekatkan langkahnya pada hyukkie.

"suiie, hyukkie duluan ya", tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya yang sama-sama manis itu, hyukkie mempercepat langkahnya entah tujuannya kemana yang jelas ingin terhindar dari kyuhyun.

"baby masih marah eoh ?", kyuhyun meninggalkan Jessica di tempatnya dan memilih mengejar kekasih manisnya.

"KYUUU, KAU MENINGGALKANKU", teriakkan Jessica tak dianggap baik oleh kyuhyun atau hyukkie.

"haisshh.. awas saja kau", ternyata Jessica masih mengikuti keduanya di belakang. Urutannya adalah hyukkie, kyuhyun kemudian Jessica.

"kyuna jangan ngikutin hyukkie, hyukkie marah sama kyu !", pernyataan hyukkie ini tidak digubris sama sekali oleh kyuhyun, kyuhyun tetap mengejar hyukkie. Hyukkie melangkahkan kakinya dari deretan ruang-ruang kelas, perpustakaan dan entah ruangan apa ini.

"habisnya semalam kau pergi dengan donghae bagaimana aku tidak sebal", perkataan kyuhyun ini membuat hyukkie berhenti dan berbalik menatap kyuhyun tidak terima.

"wae ?, kau punya alasan apa eoh ?, mau mengelak ?", kyuhyun bertanya sedikit mengejek. Hyukkie mengedarkan matanya menatap sebuah tulisan "Ruang Osis".

.

_"__jangan pulang sendiri, nanti datanglah ke ruang OSIS ku"_

_._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera berlari.

.

HYUKKIE POV. END

.

.

DONGHAE POV.

.

Rapat OSIS dilakukan pada pukul 10.30 sampai siang hari. Rapat sudah dimulai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dengan agenda Masa Orientasi Siswa. Rapat kali ini berjalan sangat khitmad dan serius. Namun, wakil ku yang brengsek itu tidak tahu entah kemana, di rapat yang genting dan penting seperti ini malah tidak ikut.

"Jadi pembagian panitia untuk hoobae kita dikel..

.

BRAAAKK

.

"DONGHAE SUNBA…ehh..uppss.. eothoke..",

_'__oh.. tidak'_, batin donghae.

"mwoya ?",

"siapa itu ?",

"dari JHS ?, kenapa bisa masuk ?",

"Donghae kau mengenalnya ?"

"OMO.. HYUKKIE !", Krystal dan amber yang juga mengikuti rapat memekik setelah melihat obyek yang tiba-tiba muncul adalah hoobae yang dikenalnya.

Suasana rapat yang tadinya kondusif menjadi sangat tak terkendali, bisik-bisik terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"itukan yang ada di foto",

"iya..iya, jangan-jangan..",

"KEKASIHNYA", pekikan terdengar dari beberapa yeoja yang menyukai donghae yang merupakan pengurus OSIS juga.

"oppa, cepat susul kekasihmu dulu sana, lihat !, dia ketakutan", krystal yang duduk tak jauh darinya mencoba memecah suasana.

Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya, _'apa-apaan anak kecil itu dan apa yang ia bilang tadi.. ke..ka..sih'_.

"ya ! oppa babo, cepat sana", amber yang memang adik donghae sehingga berani mengatainya babo mendorong tubuh donghae untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

TAP..TAP..TAP

.

"BABY.. KENAP..oh.. my god", dari belakang hyukkie melihat kyuhyun yang baru sampai dengan terengah dan terkejut. Nada kyuhyun yang tadinya semangat untuk meneriaki kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja melemah, menyadari sekarang ia ada dimana.

"hyukkie, kau salah masuk sayang", Donghae mendengar penuturan lirih dari kyuhyun barusan karena jarak mereka bertiga yang berdekatan. Donghae semakin mendekati hyukkie yang saat ini menunduk ketakutan. Kyuhyun pun juga berjalan mendekat, hyukkie menoleh kebelakang karena mendengar bunyi sepatu kyuhyun, begitu hyukkie melihat donghae yang ada di depannya ia segera….

.

SREEET..

.

Meraih lengan donghae,

"sss..sunn..bbae", cicit hyukkie dengan nada manja.

_'__oh tidak namja kecil ini, membuat semuanya salah paham'_,

Ruangan rapat mereka memang sunyi seketika sejak donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke murid JHS, hyukkie.

Dari sudut mata donghae, ia melihat pergerakan tangan kyuhyun yang akan menarik hyukkie darinya, dengan cepat..

.

SEEET..

.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, tentusaja obyek yang masih menggenggam lengannya juga ikut terputar ke kiri. Dan tak lama kemudian..

.

SROOKK..

.

Donghae mendorong tubuh kyuhyun dan menyeringai,

_'__itu pantas untukmu, brengsek'_

"pimpin dulu rapatnya, jadilah pengurus yang baik", lanjut donghae kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan lengannya yang masih terpaut dengan hyukkie.

.

.

"kau ini merepotkan saja, kenapa kau kemari eoh ?", donghae bertanya dengan nada marah, wajarlah namja manis di depannya ini mengganggu rapatnya.

"JANGAN MARAHIN HYUKKIE", bukannya malah menjawab hyukkie malah dengan entengnya mengatakan demikian. Huhhh.. gantian ia yang ngambek.

"Sunbae sendiri yang mengatakan jangan pulang sendiri dan datanglah ke ruangan OSIS",

"memang kau sudah di pulangkan ?", tanya donghae cepat.

"ehmm.. molla, habis OSIS nya lelet", hyukkie sedikit melirihkan nadanya di bagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau bilang apa ?"

"ahh.. anni, ehm.. habis tadi kyu hyung ngikutin hyukkie, sunbae.. biarkan hyukkie masuk nee, hyukkie nggak akan mengganggu sunbae kok, hyukkie nggak mau aja diikutin kyu hyung",

"tidak bisa, aku sedang rapat",

"jebbal sunbae", mohon hyukkie.

"tidak hyukkie, Aku tidak sedang bermain-main, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu kan ?, di dalam juga ada kyuhyun, kau bilang tidak mau diikutinya..", nada donghae sedikit melembut, tadi apa juga donghae..donghae memanggil nama hyukkie tanpa sadar.

"setidaknya kyu hyung tidak berani melakukan apa-apa kalau didalam, jebbal hae sunbae.. buiiiing..buiiing", hyukkie melakukan aegyo sempurnanya.

Fikiran donghae malah melayang ke kejadian semalam ketika hyukkie merajuk meminta ice cream. _'perfect, rajukannya sangat manis, jika aku yang melakukannya akan terlihat menjijikkan dan kalau tidak salah, kemarin setelah ia merajuk ia akan..'_, sedikit memanfaatkan kesempatan, donghae menunggu hal apa yang akan dilakukan hyukkie setelahnya. Otak Donghae benar-benar konslet saat ini, bukannya cepat-cepat masuk malah membayang yang tidak-tidak.

Sepertinya dugaan donghae memang benar, hyukkie memajukan tubuhnya,

_'__gotcha !, setelah merajuk, dia akan menc.._

"sunbae, pipinya kenapa, kok lebam ?", tangan hyukkie tergerak menyentuh pipi donghae yang sekarang ini sedikit membiru. Tebakan Donghae tidak benar ternyata, dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman manis dari blonde di depannya ini.

"sunbae bertengkar ya ?, aigoo.. sunbae bandel juga ya ternyata", donghae memandangi wajah hyukkie yang khawatir seperti ini, lucu ternyata.

.

"Donghae Oppa !", mendengar suara yeoja yang ada di belakangnya ia dan hyukkie membalikkan tubuh. Yeoja itu memandang risih tangan orang asing yang menyentuh pipi orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Opp..

Donghae yang begitu sebal dengan yeoja yang ia tahu terus mengejar-ngejarnya ini segera memotong kalimat yang akan yeoja itu lontarkan.

"sayang, kalau begitu kita masuk ya",

Tercengang ?

Tentusaja iya, donghae mengatakan hal tersebut pada namja manis disebelahnya, Jung Eunhyuk. Tangan hyukkie yang tadinya ada di pipi donghae kini ada di genggaman donghae. Ia membawa namja manis nan mungil ini masuk ke ruangan yang tadinya ia tolak mentah-mentah untuk dimasuki si manis hyukkie. Entah alasannya kenapa, hyukkie juga terlihat bingung.

.

DONGHAE POV. END

.

.

BRAK.. CKLIK

.

Suara pintu yang ditutup kasar dan dikunci dari dalam, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalamnya tercengang. Ditambah lagi melihat tangan namja yang di kenal ketua OSIS mereka tengah menggandeng namja manis.

Donghae mengajak hyukkie untuk duduk di sudut ruangan,

"diam disini dan pegang kata-katamu tadi, jangan mengganggu", jelas donghae pada hyukkie.

"gomawo sunbae.. chup",

"hahh..", semua yang melihat kejadian namja manis mencium ketua OSIS mereka sangatlah kaget.

.

BRAKK..

.

Dan dengan sengaja kyuhyun menjatuhkan tumpukan laporan di meja panjang untuk rapat, karena merasa kesal dengan tingkah sang kekasih.

Donghae ?

Ikut kaget juga iya, tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Sudah di duga dari awal bukan, kalau apa yang hyukkie minta kemudian dituruti, hadiahnya adalah ciuman manis di pipi. Sebelum berbalik ke arah teman-temannya donghae sedikit tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tengah presentasi kemudian dikejutkan dengan tingkah kekasih dan rivalnya sehingga terpaksa menghentikan presentasinya. Melihat sang ketua yang sudah kembali, ia berpikir tugasnya telah usai sehingga ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namun tanpa disangka,

Sreeekk.. nyet..

Donghae duduk di bangku pengurus lainnya.

"mau kemana kau ?, lanjutkan presentasimu", donghae memerintah kyuhyun dengan santai.

Kyuhyun menatap donghae tidak suka, ia diperlakukan seenaknya, harusnya sekarang ia bisa menghampiri kekasihnya. Kyuhyun melanjutkan memandang kekasihnya yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Tanpa disangka

"weeeeekk", kekasih kyuhyun, hyukkie malah menghadiahinya dengan juluran lidah, tanda mengejek.

Para pengurus lainnya tidak mengerti dengan suasana ini sedangkan amber dan krystal yang mengerti seperti menahan tawanya mengejek kyuhyun. Sungmin yang juga pengurus OSIS hanya tersenyum.

Sungmin yang saat itu duduk di samping donghae membisikkan kalimat entah apa ke arah donghae dan terlihat donghae hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian sungmin berjalan ke arah hyukkie,

"hyukkie sayang, ayo ikut hyung !", ajak sungmin lembut, hyukkie bingung harus menjawab apa, matanya beralih kepada donghae seakan bertanya. Dan jawaban yang donghae berikan hanyalah anggukan.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Persiapan menuju Masa Orientasi Siswa telah matang. Mulai dari apa yang harus dibawa oleh peserta, dandanan apa yang wajib dikenakan dan tata tertib telah diinformasikan kepada peserta. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, hyukkie masih tetap tinggal dengan donghae, kyuhyun masih juga mengejar-ngejar hyukkie untuk meminta maaf. Hyukkie dengan moody nya yang membuat donghae si datar menjadi sedikit berekspresi. Donghae ekstra menjaga blonde manis ini, mengingat perkataan ummanya untuk tidak membuat hyukkie menangis.

Pagi ini terjadi sedikit kekagetan di apartement hyukkie. Penyebabnya adalah pemilik apartement itu sendiri.

"omo..", donghae yang telah menutup kulkas setelah mengambil minum terkaget dengan..

"otte ?, seperti ini kan sunbae ?", tanya namja manis di depannya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

.

Bukan karena tiba-tiba kemunculannya yang membuat namja tampan ini terkaget, melainkan karena penampilan obyek di depannya ini, atasan kemeja putih lengan panjang model yeoja yang mengecil di bagian pinggang, rok motif kotak-kotak hijau tua sedikit di atas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki putih nan mulus orang ini. Rambut blonde sedikit panjang yang diarahkan ke sisi kanan, ditambah dengan penjepit imut.

Tidak ada yang aneh jika yang memakai ini adalah seorang yeoja, namun obyek yang membuat donghae terkaget ini adalah Jung Eunhyuk, hoobae nya.

"hufft.. sebenarnya hyukkie risih sih harus berpakaian crossdress begini",

Donghae sudah tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa yang jelas,

_'__nice to look him'_, begitu fikir donghae.

"siapa sih yang mengusulkan ide ini sunbae ?, jangan-jangan sunbae ya ?", tanya hyukkie sedikit memojokkan.

"anni, persetujuan semua panitia", jawab donghae singkat, ia kemudian mengambil tas yang ada di meja makan.

"ayo berangkat sekarang", ajak donghae pada hyukkie.

.

.

At Jewel School

.

"sampai disini saja, aku akan terkena masalah jika ketahuan berbaik padamu", donghae menghentikan laju motor sprotnya di depan gerbang yang saat ini sudah sedikit ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang mulai berdatangan.

"gomawo sunbae.. chup", hyukkie turun dari motor donghae, kemudian melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Donghae memang sudah terbiasa, tapi ekspresi kaget tentu masih ada, mengingat mereka ada di depan gerbang dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang tidak diketahui donghae maupun hyukkie tengah memandangi mereka,

_'__hah.. aku tidak merasakan cemburu, hanya saja aku khawatir padamu sayang, donghae tidak jauh berbeda denganku', _ begitulah arti tatapan dari namja yang tengah menghentikan motor warna hijau nya tak jauh dari gerbang.

.

.

"omo..omo, ini kau hyuk ?",

"ye !, yeoppo annia ?", tanya hyukkie balik kepada junsu dengan gerakan telunjuk tangan saling diadukan, hyukkie sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda junsu.

"aigoo kau ini, tapi lebih sexy an aku weeeekk",

"percaya diri sekali suiie, hyukkie lebih lansing !"

"anni, kau kurus hyukkie, makanya kekasihmu selalu selingkuh",

"YA !"

"arra..arra, mian", adu mulut keduanya berakhir dengan hyukkie yang marah, hyukkie merasa tidak terima jika sudah menyangkut kyuhyun. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di Aula utama Jewel SHS, untuk mendengarkan pidato penyambutan dari Pemilik Jewel School, . Sudah satu jam lebih acara penyambutan ini dimulai, para siswa di bariskan rapi selayaknya upacara. Saat ini, hyukkie dan junsu berada di barisan nomor 3 paling ujung.. ehrm.. belakang. Terlihat juga para panitia kegiatan yang menyebar disetiap sudut untuk menjaga dan mengawasi jalannya acara.

"ehrm.. suuiiie kita kan sudah bernampilan seperti yeoja, eee.. ayo kita foto",

"dengan apa kita foto, kita kan tidak diperkenankan membawa handphone maupun kamera",

"aish.. tenang.. hyukkie bawa kok",

"ya hyuk !, kan tidak boleh, nanti kalau ketahuan bagaimana",

"hahh.. suuie payah, begitu saja tidak berani dan apa lagi mereka sunbae-sunbae itu..", jeda hyukkie sebentar sambal menunjuk para panitia.

"membawa hp dan kamera saja tidak boleh",

"haish.. oke..oke, terserah kau saja", hyukkie segera tersenyum dan mengambil smartphone hitam di dalam tas nya. Ia juga sempat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada yang melihat.

"hyukkie, smartphone mu baru eoh ?",

"ssssttt.. palli, jangan berisik, palli", hyukkie tanpa menjawab pertanyaan junsu malah siap-siap berpose. Karena di depannya saat ini ada tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia menempatkan smartphone tersebut di atas, kemudian ia dan junsu tersenyum manis.

…one

…two

…three

"kimchi.."

.

..SREEET..

.

"Kau !, ikut aku ke ruang panitia, SEKARANG", perintah seorang yeoja berwajah seram yang seketika itu pula membuat hyukkie gelagapan.

_'__eothokaeee..'_, jerit hati hyukkie.

"ehm.. sunbae.. hyukkie mau dibawa kemana ?", tanya hyukkie sambil mengikuti yeoja seram yang dipanggil sunbae olehnya itu.

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR ?, AKU MEMBERITAHUMU UNTUK KE RUANG PANITIA !", hyukkie mendelik takut, sunbaenya ini yeoja tapi.. waw.. teriakannya saja hampir membuat telinga hyukkie putus, apalagi kalau…

Mereka terus berjalan dengan hyukkie yang berada di belakang, entah kenapa ritme jalannya semakin lama semakin lemah dan lagi ia..

"YA !, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat, JANGAN MENJADI YEOJA LEMOT !",

"Mwoya ?, jalan sunbae saja yang terlalu cepat, dan lagi.. apa sunbae babo.. aku kan namj… upppss..", hyukkie menghentikan kalimatnya ketika sadar ia telah mengatai sunbaenya dengan kata 'babo', hyukkie sekarang lebih mendelik lagi ketika melihat sunbae di depannya menatapnya tajam.

"TAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU BOCAH !"

.

CKLEK..

.

"ada apa ini ?", tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya.

"DIA..", tunjuk yeoja seram kepada hyukkie,

"telah melakukan pelanggaran", terusnya.

"masuklah", perintah tersebut diikuti oleh hyukkie dan yeoja seram.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada sang namja tampan, namun juga beberapa siswa yang nampaknya panitia juga. Bahkan amber dan krystal ada disana.

"kau.. di hari pertama sudah berani melanggar peraturan", tutur namja tampan, yang dari suaranya saja hyukkie tahu kalau ini suara, Tan Donghae. Namun, donghae belum menyadari bahwa yeoj.. ahh namja bernampilan yeoja dengan rambut blonde ini adalah eunhyuk aka hyukkie.

"hei !, jangan tundukkan kepalamu, kau tidak menghargaiku eoh ?", hardik donghae. Hyukkie tidak mau juga mengangkat kepalanya, hingga tangan donghae menyentuh dagu hyukkie dan …

"as..ta..ga, EUNHYUKKIE ?", teriak amber, krystal dan kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan tersebut secara bersamaan ketika melihat siswa yang melanggar peraturan adalah hoobae yang dia kenal. Mereka bertiga kemudian mendekati eunhyuk.

Ekspresi donghae tentu saja sama, kaget. Bahkan donghae sekarang menatap eunhyuk tajam. Bukannya merasa terintimidasi, eunhyuk malah mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai. Anak manis di depan donghae ini membuatnya naik darah. Donghae kemudian memperhatikan yeoja seram yang membawa eunhyuk tadi.

"Apa pelanggaran anak ini ?", tanya donghae santai. *sok yes banget, jaga image.

"dia mengataiku bodoh",

"hhffftt..", amber, krystal dan kyuhyun menahan tawanya mendengar penuturan yeoja itu.

"ya !, apa itu termasuk pelanggaran.. itu hanya yahhh.. tindakan sedikit tidak sopan", bela kyuhyun pada kekasihnya sedangkan hyukkie menatap kyuhyun dengan senyuman cerahnya. Dan kyuhyun membalas dengan mengerlingkan matanya, membuat hyukkie sedikit blushing.

"Tidak hanya itu.. dia juga melakukan selfie di saat memberikan sambutan", mata keempat orang selain hyukkie dan yeoja seram melotot tidak percaya.

"Selfie ?, maksudmu dia…", amber saat itu menyahut tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"ya.. dia membawa smartphone nya", Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"smartphone ?, say.. ehmm.. maksud ku hyukkie, bukannya kau meninggalkan smartphone mu di rumah", kyuhyun menanyai hyukkie serius. Hyukkie hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak menjawab.

"ini", yeoja seram itu menggoyangkan smartphone hitam di udara.

.

"OPPA ITU KAN SMARTPHONE MU !".

Waktu serasa berhenti sesaat untuk donghae saat suara teriakan amber memenuhi telinganya.

Kyuhyun, krystal dan yeoja seram tadi juga kaget mendengar lengkingan amber barusan.

"Ketua kau..", saat yeoja seram mulai berbicara namun di interupsi dengan tindakan donghae tiba-tiba.

.

SREET…

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya !", donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk kasar dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tangan Donghae masih setia menarik hyukkie dengan genggaman erat yang membuat hyukkie kesakitan, mereka terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong.

"hiks.. sunbae sakiiit", Donghae masih meneruskan langkahnya

"sunbae stop.. hikss.. periiihh"

"sunbae… hyukkie mohon, hiks.. ini sakit", Donghae bahkan seperti menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan cctv yang ada di setiap lorong yang menyorot kegiatan kasar menarik hoobae. Dari arah yan berlawanan ada yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Orang ini berumur sekitar 45 tahunan dengan dandanan rapi dan tampan. Namun, donghae tidak menyadari jika orang yang dari arah berlawanan tersebut berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"hikss.. mommy.. hiks ini sakiiit", barulah ketika ia mendengar hyukkie memanggil ibunya, ia menghentikan lajunya dan memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan, namun tangannya masih menaut di pergelangan tangan eunhyuk.

"ssa..ssanjangnim", donghae menatap orang di depannya tidak percaya, orang itu adalah pemilik sekolahnya. Melihat donghae mulai tidak fokus dengan tautan tangannya pada hyukkie. Hyukkie melepas tangan tersebut dan beralih bersembunyi di balik punggung orang yang dipanggil donghae sanjangnim tadi.

"ahjusshi..", kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir hyukkie tanpa melihat siapa orang yang dipanggilnya ahjushi itu.

"ahju.. ?", donghae ingin meneriaki hyukkie, tapi tangan terangkat memberinya isyarat jangan.

"ada apa eoh ?, bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti kegiatan dengan anak baru lainnya ? ", bertanya pada hyukkie lembut, layaknya orang tua kepada anaknya.

"ahjushi lihat tangan hyukkie !", perintah hyukkie lucu sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"sunbae ini jahat ahjushi, dia melukai tangan ku", adu hyukkie dengan imut, bahkan air mata anak ini masih menggantung di matanya.

"aigoo.. sunbae ini jahat ya.. arra, ehm.. donghae, sebaiknya kau bawa anak ini ke Ruang Kesehatan sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab nak", Mr. Han menepuk bahu donghae kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. Donghae menatap mata hyukkie, sedangkan hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan marah kepada donghae.

"YA ! kenapa mengalihkan matamu, kau marah ? harusnya aku yang marah padamu",

"KAU JAHAT !", teriakan ini justru malah lucu setelah keluar dari bibir eunhyuk. Donghae menarik rambutnya sendiri kasar.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan ketika mengatai bodoh kepada tim kedisplinan ?",

"dia mengataiku lebih dulu !, dia mengataiku yeoja lemot, bagaimana hyukkie tidak marah, hyukkie kan namja.. sunbae juga pasti marah kalau dikatai yeoja lemot, hyukkie benar kan ?", tanya hyukkie lucu pada donghae. Donghae hanya mengalihkan matanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban hyukkie barusan.

_'__astaga, bahkan alasannya hanya karena hal itu_', begitulah isi fikiran donghae setelah mendengar penjelasan eunhyuk

"arraso..arraso, tapi… bagaimana bisa kau membawa smartphone ku.. padahal jelas di tata tertib tidak diperbolehkan membawanya, kau tahu ?, AKU AKAN TERKENA MASAL… arrghh..

Chu~,

_'__lah, dan sekarang masalah itu datang',_

.

Hyukkie yang tidak tahan melihat donghae memarahinya, ingin segera ia menghentikan donghae dengan rajukannya.. erhm.. mencium pipi donghae maksudnya. Namun yang ada dia meleset saat donghae menggerakkan kepalanya.

.

Donghae yang mendapat ciuman di bibir juga kaget seketika. Entah terbawa suasana atau apa matanya terpejam, tangannya malah tergerak ke pinggang hyukkie, semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.

"ehhrm.. ughh..", hyukkie yang saat itu juga kaget tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk menolak tindakan sunbaenya ini, mengikuti saja. Hyukkie merasa jutaan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya, jantungnya berdebug tidak teratur.

Tangan hyukkie yang sedari tadi ada di bawah, kini mulai merambat ke tengkuk donghae. Entah insting dari mana siswa yang beranjak SMU ini meremas rambut donghae.

"anghhthh.. sssunnbaeehh..", bibir donghae menggigit bibir mungil hyukkie.

"ehhmm.. hhhh..arrgghh..", mendengar desahan sexy hyukkie, donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"ehrrrmm hyukhh", tangan hyukkie yang semakin kuat meremas rambut donghae, membuat donghae enggan menyudahi ciuman nikmat mereka.

Mereka lupa dengan masalah yang akan mereka perbincangkan tadi, mereka lupa dengan cctv yang jelas menyorot mereka, mereka tidak peduli dimana saat ini mereka berada dan mereka juga masa bodoh jika sekarang ada yang melihat mereka. Mereka terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka sendiri. Tangan donghae yang tadinya ada di pinggang Eunhyuk kini meremas butt eunhyuk lembut.

"arrghhhh.. ssunbeehh.. arrrghhh..ehmmhh",

Hingga sebuah suara datang dari belakang mereka.

"dd..donghae, hyuk,,hyukkiee",

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

Chap 4 is up !

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, ini terlalu panjang menurut saya, maaf kalau membosankan jadinya.

Saya sempat kehilangan mood nerusinnya.

Terimakasih untuk saran masalah POV dan jalan cerita dari auliaJC. Saya sebenarnya sengaja buat hyukkie manja seperti itu diawal-awal chapter. Tapi maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Tunggu aja kedepannya ya.

Dan juga di chap 2 yang udah review tapi belum saya sebut (nanaczzz, ranigaem1, kimyuisa , sitisisun , narty2h0415), makasih banyak ya, maaf kemarin sedikit error sehingga tidak kesebut. Ini Chap 4 udah lanjut, Hope you like it !

Makasih juga di chp kemarin yg udah review nanaxzzz, ranigaem1 dan auliaJC.

Saya sepertinya tidak lagi harus ngemis-ngemis minta review, karena chap ini mengecewakan. Yang ingin review dan menyemangati saya aja, silahkan.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf,

Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

Lee Sungmin

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T+ for this Chapter

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

* * *

.

.

.

Ruang panitia Nampak tegang karena ulah dari namja manis Jung. Tak beberapa lama setelah Ketua Osis menarik keluar sang namja manis, kesadaran Kyuhyun, amber, krystal begitupula yeoja seram sedikitnya telah kembali.

"apa yang dipikirkan anak itu ?", tanya amber entah kepada siapa.

"aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi barusan", krystal bertutur dengan pandangan yang masih memperlihatkan keterkejutanya.

"tapi.. kenapa bisa smartphone ketua ada padanya ?", pertanyaan dari yeoja seram barusan membuat kyuhyun, amber dan juga krystal menatapnya.

"ASTAGA !, lorong kanan",

Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kemana donghae tadi pergi membawa kekasihnya, langsung berteriak kemudian berlari cepat.

Dari Ruang Panitia tadi jika kita mengambil lorong sebelah kiri, maka hanya ada jalan panjang antara bangunan yang ujungnya hanya Lab-lab, sehingga jarang ada siswa yang melewati tempat ini selain ke lab. Sedangkan lorong kanan akan menghubungkan dengan kelas-kelas juga Kantin, sehingga di tempat inilah setiap sudutnya terdapat cctv.

Maka tak heran jika kyuhyun buru-buru menyusul donghae dan hyukkie.

.

.

"anghhthh.. sssunnbaeehh..", bibir donghae menggigit bibir mungil hyukkie.

"ehhmm.. hhhh..arrgghh..", mendengar desahan sexy hyukkie, donghae semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"ehrrrmm hyukhh", tangan hyukkie yang semakin kuat meremas rambut donghae, membuat donghae enggan menyudahi ciuman nikmat mereka.

"arrghhhh.. ssunbeehh.. arrrghhh..ehmmhh",

Donghae benar-benar merasakan surga, ia tidak mampu menghentikan kenikmatan ini. Ini terlalu… arrghh.. entahlah yang pasti manis, lembut dan addicted. Tangannya yang tergerak di belakang hyukkie semakin menjadi. Remasan halus yang tadi ia berikan, kini berganti dengan sedikit kasar.

Donghae benar-benar tidak dapat menghentikan kegiatannya, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"dd..donghae, hyuk,,hyukkiee",

.

Pppeeech..

.

_'peng..nggang..nggu'._

Seperti slow motion yang disengaja bibir keduanya terlepas dengan tempo lambat, hyukkie menundukkan wajahnya, ia terlihat bernafas pendek dan cepat. Efek ciuman barusan terlalu dahsyat untuknya. Sangat melenceng dari ciuman donghae yang sebelumnya.

"hhh..haahh..hhhh..haaarrrghh",

"hoshh..hoosshh.."

Tangan Hyukkie masih ada di pundak donghae, jarak di antara mereka masih sangat dekat. Donghae bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hyukkie yang masih tidak teratur, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, meresapi rasa bibir namja manis yang masih mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. Mereka masih tetap terdiam di posisinya tanpa memperdulikan seorang namja imut yang kini berdiri di belakang mereka.

.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

.

"hoosshh..hossh..haaahh..hosshh", nafas tak teratur terdengar dari namja tampan lain yang barusaja berlari ke arah donghae dan hyukkie. Terlihat namja imut yang mengalihkan pandangan dari donghae dan hyukkie pada namja yang masih tersenggal ini.

Mata namja imut itu seakan mengatakan _'ini..ini apa ?'_, pada namja bernama Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya ini.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, namja imut juga kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada dua namja yang masih tak beranjak dari posisi semula yang masih sangat intim.

"ccee…co..chogii", suara namja imut kembali terdengar, tangannya ia acungkan ke atas seakan memberitahu ada sesuatu yang terdapat di sana.

Donghae yang sedikitnya sadar akan suara tersebut mambalikkan tubuhnya, tangan hyukkie yang berada di pundaknya pun turun perlahan. Tubuh Hyukkie yang awalnya tertutupi oleh tubuh donghae kini terlihat oleh namja imut dan kyuhyun. Hyukkie terlihat berantakan, kemeja juga rok yang ia pakai pun terlihat kusut, matanya menatap namja imut di depannya dengan sayu, bibir dan dagunya masih terdapat lelehan saliva, entah milik donghae atau miliknya.

"ssu..ssungmin hyung",

Donghae memanggil lirih nama namja yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"ii..itu",

Namja yang di panggil sungmin ini kembali mempertegas apa yang ia ingin tunjukkan dengan telunjuknya.

Donghae dan kyuhyun mengikuti arahan telunjuk sungmin,

"astaga !", Kyuhyun berucap cepat, ekspresinya saat ini seperti orang bodoh begitu pula dengan donghae.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat pada hyukkie yang diam saja sedari tadi, antara takut dan tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"sayang, ayo rapikan bajumu ! ",

Sungmin berucap lembut pada hyukkie, hingga hyukkie membalasnya dengan mata berbinar, seakan ketakutan itu hilang.

"lihat !, hyukkie berantakan sekali lo",

Tangan sungmin tergerak untuk merapikan kemeja hyukkie, tangannya juga mengelap saliva yang ada di bibir hyukkie dengan sayang. Walaupun di kepala sungmin saat ini muncul banyak pertanyaan, tapi ia mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"ayo sekarang hyung antar hyukkie ke lapangan, bergabung dengan teman-teman lain",

Sungmin menuntun hyukkie meninggalkan ke dua namja yang masih saling diam disana.

.

PUUK

.

Ini bukan suara pukulan, tamparan atau tinju yang biasanya dilayangkan kyuhyun kepada donghae. Ini hanya suara buku yang digunakan kyuhyun untuk menggeplak kepala donghae.

"apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu ?",

Kyuhyun berucap, namun donghae hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"YA ! Tan Donghae, apa kau tidak melihat itu.. itu, benda itu hah ?", tangan kyuhyun terangkat selagi memberitahu donghae yang masih menloading otaknya.

"haissh !",

Kyuhyun membuat gerakan yang seakan ingin memukul donghae di udara, tapi merasa donghae yang masih terdiam dengan bodohnya, bahkan jika dipukul pun sepertinya juga tidak mampu menyadarkannya, Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan donghae sambil bergumam,

"percuma aku memberitahumu, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, kau hanya menambah masalah adikku",

Kyuhyun berujar sembari meninggalkan donghae di tempat. Entah donghae mendengar kata terakhir yang kyuhyun barusan tuturkan atau tidak, yang jelas donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun lah yang pergi ke ruang CCTV.

.

.

_..At Hyuk's apartment.._

.

CKLEK..

.

Tap..tap..tap

.

Terdengar langkah kaki seorang namja tampan yang menggema di apartemen mewah yang barusaja ia masuki. Melihat ruang depan yang kosong, mungkin seseorang yang kini tengah di cari namja tampan ini ada di kamar. Begitu namja tampan ini memasuki satu-satunya ruang tidur di apartement tersebut, ia disuguhkan dengan pandangan yang ehm.. sexy menurutnya.

Namja manis yang dicari namja tampan bernama donghae ini, kini tengah menengkurapkan tubuh sexy di bed nya. Masih memakai rok juga kemeja yang ia pakai ke sekolah tadi dengan pandangan yang fokus pada PC imutnya.

"EHRM..ERHM..",

Sedikit keras donghae mendeham untuk memanggil namja manis itu maksudnya.

Namun, nampaknya si manis yang diharapkan menoleh tidak juga menggerakkan kepalanya.

.

TOK..TOK..

.

Donghae kembali mencoba membuat namja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan PC nya itu untuk menatapnya dengan ketukan pintu yang ia buat. Namun sang objek tetap saja diam di bed nya dengan jari-jari yang mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboarnya.

Merasa geram, donghae mendekati namja manis tersebut dan…

"apa benda ini lebih menarik daripada suaraku ?", tanya donghae di depan hyukkie sembari menutup kasar PC namja manis.

.

BRAAK

.

"Yaaa.. apa yang sunbae lakukan ?",

"aku memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau malah asyik dengan benda ini", donghae kembali meletakkan PC tersebut dengan kasar di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"ooh.. sunbae memanggilku, kapan ?, kok hyukkie tidak dengar..",

"aku sedari tadi memanggilmu",

"oh ya ?, sunbae benar-benar memanggilku ?, dari tadi hyukkie tidak mendengar orang memanggil.. hyukkie..hyukkie.. aku malah mendengar orang berdeham",

"itu aku, babo",

"baboo ?, YA! Sunbae… tidak boleh mengatai orang babo, dan lagi.. berdeham itu tidak memanggil orang, kalau memanggil orang ya panggil namanya, kalau ingin memanggil hyukkie.. ya tinggal panggil hyukkie saja.. uppss.. Iya, sunbae kemarin kan tidak ingin tahu namaku, chaaa.. hyukkie beritahu sekarang.. namak..",

"diamlah, dasar cerewet !", mendengar penuturan donghae barusan hyukkie mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"apa ?, ingin marah lagi ?, ingin menceramahiku lagi ?",

Mendengar pertanyaan donghae yang mengejek, membuat mata hyukkie melotot lucu.

"wae ?, matamu mau keluar lo", ejek donghae lagi.

.

BUG..BUG..BUG..

.

Hyukkie melayangkan boneka dan bantalnya untuk dilemparkan ke donghae.

"Ya ! Ya ! Ya !, kau ini apa-apaan eoh ?, kenapa melempari ku ?",

Bukannya malah berhenti, hyukkie sekarang menendang-nendang donghae di udara, bibirnya masih mengerucut imut.

"YA ! aissh.., wae ?, wae?, wae ?",

"tadi sunbae sendiri yang menyuruh hyukkie diam",

"susah berbicara denganmu",

"ya sudah !, hyukkie diam !",

Hyukkie beralih duduk dan membelakangi donghae dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"namja kok ngambekkan",

"biar !".

"katanya tadi mau diam, kok bicara", goda donghae.

Hyukkie kembali beralih memandang donghae dengan mata yang sedang ia picingkan.

"wae ?, masalah untuk sunbae ?", hyukkie berucap sedikit kasar pada donghae.

"apa peduliku coba", tidak kalah sinis donghae membalas pertanyaan singkat hyukkie.

"ya !, gantilah serag…", lanjut donghae yang belum sempurna, karena disambut hyukkie cepat..

"namaku bukan 'YA!' ",

"hsss.. Jung Eunhyuk ! gantilah seragammu, kau-

Donghae menjeda ucapannya karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang..

_'terlihat sexy memakai seragam ini, dan itu membuatku ingin…'_

-terlihat menggelikan dengan seram itu, membuat mataku risih saja", lanjut donghae yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"ah jinjayo ?, hyukkie sebenarnya juga merasa risih.. arra, hyukkie ganti sekarang !".

Hyukkie segera berdiri di atas bed nya tanpa turun ke lantai dan segera menurunkan resleting rok yang ia pakai, kemudian menurunkan rok tersebut.

_'as..ta..ga.. SEE !, anak ini sengaja atau apa',_

Donghae menatap tak percaya namja manis di depannya telah melepas rok yang ia pakai. Dan donghae hanya mampu memandang tanpa komentar sedikitpun. Hahh.. menikmati eoh. Kaki jenjang yang sempurna, putih, mulus tak ada cacat sedikitpun. Entah untung atau sial bagi donghae, karena hyukkie memakai shot hitam pendek di balik rok nya. Sedang kemeja putih yang hyukkie pakai sedikit menutupi shot pendek tersebut, kesan seksi pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"hahh.. memang agak aneh sih memakai seragam yeoja begini, tapi tadi ada sunbae-sunbae namja yang mengatakan hyukkie cantik.. hi..hi.. tetap saja aneh sih",

Hyukkie berujar santai sambil melipat rok yang tadi ia kenakan. Merasa kemeja yang ia pakai masih melekat sempurna sebagai atasannya, akhirnya tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja putih ini.

.

Satu..

Dua..

Ti..

Belum sempat membuka kancing ke tiga..

.

GREEPP.. BRUUKK

.

Ketika hyukkie menyelesaikan membuka kancing ke dua nya, donghae berjelan mendekat kearahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat donghae mendekap dan menjatuhkan tubuh hyukkie di bed tersebut. Sehingga tubuh donghae kini tepat menindih hyukkie.

"kau sedang menggodaku atau apa ?", tanya donghae yang membuat hyukkie menatapnya kaget.

"apa jangan-jangan.. kau memang sengaja ingin memperlihatkan tubuhmu di depan ku ?",

"yaaa!, sunbae.. aish.. berat tahu..", hyukkie yang masih polos memang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan donghae sehingga wajar jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan donghae.

"kau tak sepolos kelihatannya, Jung Eunhyuk !",

"sunbae ini bicara apa sih, aissshh.. turun dari tubuh hyukkie, sunbae berat !", tangan hyukkie mencoba mendorong bahu kekar milik donghae, karena merasa tubuhnya sangat terhimpit sekarang.

.

Chup..

.

"ini kan yang kau inginkan ?", donghae mencium hyukkie di pucuk kepalanya.

"atau…", donghae menjeda ucapannya, namun memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah eunhyuk. Bibir donghae sangat dekat dengan bibir hyukkie, hyukkie pun menutup matanya seakan mengetahui hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tanpa diduga, donghae menyeringai dan bukannya mencium bibir manis hyukkie, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga hyukkie.

.

~fiuuuhh…

.

"ingin seperti yang tadi siang eoh ?",

Hyukkie merasa geli ketika donghae meniup dan berbisik di telinganya, entah kenapa tubuhnya menegang, disaat yang bersamaan pula ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan donghae. Seakan dituntut untuk menikmati perlakuan tersebut, hyukkie hanya diam di tempat, pasrah dengan perlakuan donghae selanjutnya.

Posisi keduanya masih sama, donghae di atas tubuh hyukkie, namun tidak sepenuhnya menindih, tangan donghae menahan berat tubuhnya di samping kanan kiri hyukkie.

.

CKLEK

.

"OMO !", namja imut yang tadi siang memergoki donghae dan hyukkie di lorong, kini tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

.

Tap..tap..tap..tap..

.

"ada di dalam kan hyung ?", suara langkah kaki lain terdengar mendekati sosok namja imut yang mematung di depan pintu.

"kenapa diam saj…", namja lain yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar itu juga mematung dan tidak jadi meneruskan perkataannya ketika melihat objek yang mereka cari dalam posisi yang begitu intim.

"TAN DONGHAE !", teriak namja tampan tersebut.

Donghae yang baru menyadari tindakannya menindih tubuh hyukkie setelah dibentak, akhirnya bangun dari tubuh hyukkie dengan sedikit kaget.

"astaga, apa yang kulakukan", ujar donghae sambil meraup wajahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN ?",

Teriak namja imut yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Begitu donghae bangun dari tubuh hyukkie, namja imut bernama sungmin ini meneriaki donghae dengan kencangnya. Bagaimana tidak, sungmin melihat kondisi hyukkie yang sangat berantakan walaupun terlihat seksi dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sungguh",

Aku donghae cepat, memang kenyataannya donghae belum melakukan apa-apa pada hyukkie, hanya sedikit mengerjai.

"apa kau fikir aku bodoh ?, kau tidak ingat tadi siang ?", sanggah sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun yang tadi ada di ambang pintu, kini juga berjalan masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"lihat !, siapa yang akan percaya kau tak melakukan apa-apa", ujar sungmin lagi sambil menunjuk kancing hyukkie yang terbuka.

"sungguh bukan aku yang membukanya, ia membuka sendiri",

"ya ! ya ! ya !, kau masih menyangkal ?", serbu kyuhyun pada donghae.

"bukan aku CHO !", donghae sedikit marah sekarang.

"ndee hyung, aku membuka kancing ku sendiri kok", jawab hyukkie enteng.

"MWO ?", kyuhyun dan sungmin berteriak bersama, seakan tidak percaya.

"ya saeng !, jujurlah.. apa yang dilakukan donghae ini padamu ?, dia memaksamu ?, memintamu membuka kemeja ?, dan lagi… dimana bawahanmu ?", tanya sungmin dengan cepat karena khawatir.

"tidak kok, hyukkie sendiri yang melepas bawahan dan lagii.. hyukkie juga yang akan membuka kancing kemeja".

"dengar sendiri kan ?", tanya donghae pada kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"aku masih tidak percaya", jawab kyuhyun.

"benar kok kyuna, tadi hyukkie kan disuruh ganti baju, ya sudah hyukkie ganti disini.. tapi tiba-tiba donghae sunbbbhhhaaaeemmmbb….",

Buru-buru donghae membekap mulut hyukkie ketika namja manis ini mulai dengan penjelasannya.

"YA !, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN", kali ini sungmin kembali berteriak.

.

PLAKK

.

Kyuhyun mencoba menampik tangan donghae dari mulut hyukkie dan berhasil.

"teruskan ceritamu sayang !", pinta kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai blonde hyukkie.

Donghae berdiri pasrah saat ini, ia melihat sungmin terus memelototinya, seperti memerintah donghae untuk diam.

"hhh.. jadi hyukkie tadi melepas rok yang hyukkie kenakan, terus hyukkie melepas kancing kemeja, nahhh.. tiba-tiba donghae sunbae menubruk hyukkie dan menindih tubuh hyukkie, dia bilang 'kau sedang menggodaku atau apa' lagi dia tanya 'kau ingin memperlihatkan tubuhmu di depanku ?' ter…",

"cukup..cukup saeng", sungmin menghentikan pengakuan hyukkie dan menatap donghae tajam. Donghae yang di tatap hanya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"ternyata kau lebih cabul dari yang kubayangkan Tan !", ejek kyuhyun.

"otakmu dimana hae ?, demi Tuhan !, anak ini masih polos, kau malah meracuninya dengan bahasa kotormu", sungmin berujar pelan.

"aku memang lupa sesaat tadi, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kan ?", donghae mencoba membela dirinya.

"ndee hyungiie, jangan marahin hae sunbae, dia nggak jahat kok",

"hear him !, anak ini saja tidak merasa aku melakukan apa-apa",

"tapi sunbae tadi menciumku !".

Barusaja donghae mendapat anugerah untuk tidak ditanyai macam-macam, malah sekarang mendapat death glare dari sungmin dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

"aaa..apa ?, toh hanya di kening", jawab donghae sedikit gugup.

"hanya ?, berarti kalau kami tadi tidak datang kau akan melakukan lebih ?, begitu maksudmu ?", kyuhyun kembali berucap.

"kau benar-benar tak terduga Tan Donghae, dasar mesum !", lanjut kyuhyun.

"haisshh.. sudah..sudah, hyukkie.. sekarang ganti bajunya ndee", sungmin berucap lembut pada namja manis di depannya.

"ndeeee…",

Tangan hyukkie kembali akan membuka kancingnya di tempat.

"omo !.. tunggu.. ehmm… maksud hyung, hyukkie harus mengganti baju di kamar",

"ini kan kamar hyukkie",

"eeee.. di kamar mandi maksudnya",

Penuturan sungmin membuat hyukkie mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari bed menuju almari kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"lihat !, begitulah kelakuannya, kalau kau jadi aku, kau kemungkinan besar juga akan melakukan hal yang sama", peringat donghae pada kyuhyun.

"sudahlah !, kalian jangan berani-berani bertengkar, donghae.. kau sudah tertangkap basah, dan kau kyu… jangan memulai pertengkaran.

.

Malam itu selesai dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginap di apartemen hyukkie. Karena mereka berdua tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim terjadi lagi. Memang sebagai lelaki yang beranjak dewasa apa yang dirasakan donghae dibenarkan oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin. Namun sepertinya kyuhyun yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih hyukkie sama sekali tidak merasakan cemburu atau kesal dengan donghae. Yah wajar saja kan, kyuhyun kan hanya sepupu hyukkie, hanya saja rasa sedikit khawatir tetap ia rasakan.

Namun sedikitnya, perseteruan antara kyuhyun dan donghae lumayan membaik dengan kehadiran sang namja manis, Jung Eunhyuk.

.

.

_At Jewel SHS_

.

.

"anyeong haseyo songsaenim !", ucap namja tampan dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan.

"nde.. anyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, ada keperluan apa, namja berprestasi sepertimu datang ke ruang kedisiplinan",

"begini saenim, kemarin adik sepupu saya yang bernama Jung Eunhyuk murid kelas 1 telah melakukan pelanggaran, saya kemari sebagai wali nya, karena keluarga kami tidak ada yang tinggal di korea dan hanya saya lah satu-satunya",

"oh ndee..ndee, duduklah sebentar kyuhyun-ssi",

Tak beberapa lama kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan di depannya kini ada namja tampan lain yang akan memasuki ruang kedisiplinan.

.

"YA ! bagaimana mungkin kau ada di sini, kau lupa ini jadwalmu mengisi kegiatan, kapan kau akan menjadi pengurus yang baik ?",

Namja tampan sang ketua OSIS ini hendak memarahi kyuhyun, karena ketidak tepatan waktu yang kyuhyun lakukan.

"oh nde mianhe, aku ingat kok, aku baru saja mengurus sesuatu", jawab kyuhyun santai tanpa ada perlawanan. Memang benar kan kyuhyun dan donghae sedikit mencair.

Donghae akan memasuki ruangan tersebut sebelum suara kyuhyun menyahut,

"oh iya, nanti hyukkie akan pulang denganku, jadi kau tidak usah menunggunya di depan",

Donghae tidak menjawab, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit tidak rela mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

.

.

"oh Tan Donghae, kau membawa laporannya ?", tanya seorang yang duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi merah itu.

"nde saenim, eee… ituuu.. kemarin ada murid bernama Jung Eunhyuk yaang..",

"oh Jung Eunhyuk, ehm.. itu namja yang diurus kyuhyun tadi, kenapa semua orang penting membicarakannya ?",

Donghae terperanjat di tempat mendengar penuturan sang guru.

_'ternyata kau tadi mengurusnya Cho'_

Donghae yang merasa tak sopan jika menanyakan kelanjutannya, akhirnya segera undur diri dari ruangan tersebut.

_'kenapa selalu kau yang mendahuluiku',_

Ekpresi donghae sekarang benar-benar dapat dijelaskan jika ia.. eehmm.. tidak rela dan …. Cemburu mungkin.

"aish.. apa yang kufikirkan, dia kan memang kekasihnya.. tunggu, yang harusnya datangkan wali nya", donghae berujar lirih sambil melanjutkan langkahnya dan berpikir keras.

"haissh.. apa peduliku juga, toh masalah ini sudah selesai dan aku tidak terlibat".

.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

.

Dari belakang donghae tampak yeoja berambut panjang bername-tag 'Victoria Song' tengah menyeringai ke arah donghae.

"tunggu sebentar lagi.. selangkah untuk menghancurkan Zhoumy dengan memanfaatkanmu, Tan Donghae", yeoja ini berujar pada dirinya sendiri ketika donghae mulai menjauh.

.

.

"aish.. ini sudah jam 9, kemana anak manja itu pergi ?",

Donghae, sang namja tampan yang saat ini ada di apartemen yang ditinggalinya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di dada.

"kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana ?, bisa dibunuh umma aku", kembali ia berjalan bolak-balik di belakang pintu.

"Cho kyuhyun brengsek !, kau bawa kemana anak itu.. arrrgghh… damn it !", donghae terus saja mengumpat, menjelek-jelekkan namja yang membawa hyukkie pergi sedari pulang sekolah tadi.

_'tunggu…'_, donghae berhenti dari langkah bolak-balik yang ia tapakkan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

_'kenapa aku memikirkan anak bayi itu, terserah juga dia mau pulang jam berapa dan melakukan apa saja, amber saja yang dongsaeng ku sendiri kubiarkan, kenapa aku mengurusi dan ehrrm.. khawatir pada dongsaeng orang lain..',_

Donghae berdiri mematung membelakangi pintu sembari berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia tak sadar sama sekali ketika terdengar bunyi sesuatu di belakangnya.

.

TIITT-TIITT-TIITT-TIITT

CTTIIING

.

Donghae masih berdiri membelakangi pintu ketika bunyi password di masukkan, bahkan saat pintu tersebut dibuka, donghae masih betah berdiri di tempat.

"huuhh ?", namja manis pemilik apartemen yang barusaja masuk ini terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan donghae yang membelakanginya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

_'haaa.. aku kageti saja !'_, begitulah pikir namja manis yang dipanggil hyukkie ini.

Dengan membuat gerakan sedikit mengendap, hyukkie mendekati donghae.

.

GREEEBB

.

"SUNBAE AYEOOONG !",

.

DEG..DEG..DEG

.

Donghae begitu kaget ketika ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya, juga dengan suara cempreng yang memekik telinganya.

"YA ! aishh.. apa yang kau lakukan ?", donghae membuat gerakan sedikit mengibaskan tubuh hyukkie di belakangnya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya dikibaskan dengan kasar.

.

SRREEEET..

.

Hyukkie justru malah mengeratkan tangannya di perut donghae, tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"sunbae hangat, hyukkie kedinginan loo..", jawab hyukkie enteng.

"siapa suruh pergi, dan lagi.. ini sudah jam Sembilan malam, kau darimana saja eoh ?, kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak bagaimana ?",

Donghae membiarkan tangan hyukkie yang memeluknya dari belakang, kini ia malah memberondong hyukkie dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"aigoo.. sunbae mengkhawatirkanku yaa ?", kembali hyukkie menggoda donghae seperti biasa.

"aku bertanya serius !",

"ehmm..", hyukkie menjeda ucapannya, ia mengingat percakapannya tadi.

.

.

_FB_

_._

_"kyu hyung ingin berbicara apa ?",_

_"hyukkie dengarkan kyu hyung dulu sampai akhir, nanti kalau hyukkie ingin marah, memukul, mencakar-cakar ku atau bahkan membunuh ku terserah saja, tapi dengarkan sampai akhir nee ?",_

_Penuturan kyuhyun barusan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan hyukkie._

_"hyukkie ingat Kim Jungso ahjumma ?",_

_"ehm.. aaa.. jungso ahjumma, istrinya Cho ahjushi yang tinggal di Jepang, noonanya mommy nya hyukkie ?",_

_"ndee.. bagus, hyukkie masih mengingatnya",_

_"memangnya kenapa kyuna ?",_

_"eee.. sebenarnya..ehmm.. Kim Jungso itu umma ku",_

_"ummanya kyuna ?... OMO !", Hyukkie memelototi kyuhyun kaget. Kyuhyun benar-banar siap jika sekarang ia harus ditampar, pukul atau diumpati, tapi yang ia dapat malah…._

_"kalau Jungso ahjuma itu ummanya kyuna, berarti kyuna itu…. SEPUPUNYA HYUKKIE ?",_

_"ndee.. mianhe.. maafkan kyu hyung selama ini berbohong pada hyukkie.. sekarang kalau hyukkie mau marah ke hyung, silahkan, hyukkie ingin menampar hyung juga silahkan, hyukkie ingin mem..",_

_"ihhh.. kyuna bicara apa sih ?, ho..ho.. kyuna benar-benar sepupunya hyukkie ?", sebenarnya mata yang sedari tadi membulat itu, bukan tatapan marah atau kecewa, tapi yang sedari tadi hyukkie perlihatkan adalah tatapan mata kaget, berbinar dan benar-benar antusias._

_"hyukkie.. tidak marah ?", tanya kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan sikap hyukkie yang biasa-biasa saja._

_"kenapa harus ?, astagaa.. selama ini hyukkie kemana saja ya hyung, hyukkie benar-benar tidak mengenali sepupu sendiri, hyukkie senang sekali punya sepupu tampan seperti kyuna hi..hi..hi",_

_"hyukkie benar-benar tidak marah ?, ehmm.. inikan berarti hubungan kitaa…",_

_"naega arra !, sebenarnya hyukkie tadi ingin menemui kyu hyung untuk meminta putus",_

_"mwo ?",_

_"sungmin hyung kan ?", hyukkie bertanya berbinar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_"mak..sud..mu ?",_

_"huuufft, kyuna pura-pura babo, hyukkie tahu kok, sungmin hyung kan orang yang kyu sukai ?, hyukkie tahu dari amber dan krystal sunbae", cerita hyukkie masih dengan mata berbinar seolah tidak kecewa sama sekali._

_Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya selagi berteriak dalam hati_

_'AMBEEERRR..KRYSSTAAAL, mati kalian!'._

_"kyuna.. fighting, hyukkie mendukung loo, umin hyung kan imuuuut",_

_Kyuhyun benar-benar cengo di tempat, pengakuan yang selama ini paling ia takutkan, berhasil dalam hitungan menit. Tanpa ada air mata, pancar kekecawaan juga kesedihan._

_Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan hyukkie, kyuhyun mengantarkan namja manis ini untuk kembali ke apartemennya._

_"ingat !, jangan memberitahu donghae perihal ini",_

_"siap captain !", hyukkie memberikan gerakan hormat diakhir katanya._

_._

_FB END._

.

.

"YAA !",

Donghae meneriaki hyukkie yang diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan keadaan yang masih memeluk donghae dari belakang.

"ehmm.. hyuk..hyukkie tadi habis jalan-jalan, iya.. jalan-jalan",

.

SREET

.

Donghae memutar tubuhnya, kini ia tepat berhadapan dengan hyukkie. Tangan hyukkie yang tadi melingkari perut donghae kini turun.

"kau mau membohongiku ?",

"ANNI !, hyukkie.. hyukkie tadi nge-date", jawab hyukkie dengan ekspresi lucu.

"oh..", jawab donghae singkat.

_'hahh.. kenapa aku menjadi buruk begini, kan memang cho brengsek itulah yang kekasihnya, kenapa juga aku memikirkannya'._

.

.

Masa Orientasi Siswa di Jewel SHS kini telah usai, para murid kelas 1 sudah siap untuk mengikuti pembelajaran baru di sekolah mereka.

Terlihat namja manis ber name-tag Jung Eunhyuk yang saat ini dibonceng namja tampan Tan dengan motor sport berwarna merah menyala. Hyukkie yang duduk dibelakang terlihat memegang pinggang donghae dengan erat, biar tidak jatuh maksudnya, karena bisa dibilang kecepatan namja Tan dalam mengendarai motor terbilang sangat kencang.

"haahh.. akhirnya sampai", hyukkie berujar lega, setelah motor yang membawanya sampai di parkir belakang Jewel SHS. Ia turun dan segera melepas helm nya.

"sunbae, antar hyukkie ke kelas ne ?", pinta hyukkie sambil memelas.

"tidak, kau kan sudah tahu kelasmu dimana",

"hyukkie mau diantar sunbae, biasanya zhou gege selalu mengantar hyukkie sampai kelas", hyukkie sedikit merengek sekarang ini.

"itukan zhoumy bukan aku",

"sunbae tidak khawatir apa, kalau nanti hyukkie kenapa-napa sebelum masuk kelas ?",

"demi Tuhan !, sekolah ini tidak ada penjahatnya",

"hueeee.. sunbae plisss",

"ANNI !", Donghae sedikit berteriak, dan itu cukup membuat siswa yang melintas di parkiran menatap donghae dan hyukkie.

"SUNBAE JAHAT !", balas hyukkie yang berteriak sekarang ini.

"aishh.. jangan berteriak anak manja !",

"HYUKKIE NGGAK MANJA !", bukan menurunkan nada bicaranya, malah naik lagi satu oktaf.

Dari belakang Hyukkie dan Donghae kini terdengar bisik-bisik yang sampai didengar oleh donghae.

.

"astagaa, beruntungnya anak itu, dia kekasih ketua OSIS kita ?",

"jinjayo ?, omoo.. beruntung sekali",

"dia murid kelas satu kan ?",

"tapi sepertinya mereka tengah bertengkar",

"bertengkar atau tidak, tetap saja namja blonde itu beruntung mendapatkan hati ketua OSIS".

.

Begitulah bisik-bisik yeoja yang kini tengah memperhatikan pertengkaran donghae dan hyukkie.

"kalau sunbae tidak mau mengantar hyukkie sampai kelas.. HYUKKIE AKAN MENANGIS DISINI",

Merasa terus saja diperhatikan oleh yeoja-yeoja yang tadi berbisik-bisik tentangnya dan hyukkie, donghae yang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain akhirnya menyerah. Donghae juga masih mengingat kata ummanya untuk tidak membiarkan namja blonde ini menagis.

"oke..oke, sunbae.. akan mengantar hyukkie ke kelas, puas ?", donghae berujar penuh penekanan.

"haaaaaaaa.. sunbae kece, kamsahamnida !",

Hyukkie menggandeng tangan donghae semangat dan menarik namja itu melewati yeoja maupun namja yang menatap entah merasa cocok atau dengan tatapan kecewa dan sekarang sudah sampai di depan kelas hyukkie.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan hyukkie untuk diantar ke kelas oleh kyuhyun maupun zhoumy, dan kini yang menggantikannya adalah Tan Donghae, salah satu namja yang dikagumi banyak orang di Jewel SHS.

Hyukkie melepas tautan tangannya dari donghae dan kini ia menatap donghae.

"sunbae, hyukkie masuk dulu yaa ?, terimakasih sudah mengantar hyukkie..",

"hn..",

"anyeong !", hyukkie melambaikan tangannya pada donghae dan beranjak memasuki kelas 1-1.

Namun belum ada 3 langkah, hyukkie berbalik lagi.

"wae ?", tanya donghae yang masih ada di depan kelas hyukkie.

Hyukkie berjalan kearah donghae.

.

TAP

TAP

.

Chup~

.

SEEEEET

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA !",

.

.

DONGHAE POV.

.

Barusaja donghae akan beranjak dari depan kelas hyukkie, tanpa disangka namja manis yang tadi diantar donghae berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya.

"wae ?", tanya donghae penasaran.

.

Chup~

.

Donghae menyentuh pipinya yang barusaja di kecup manis oleh hyukkie, sedang sang objek yang mengecup buru-buru memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Donghae tersenyum tipis meladeni kebiasaan namja yang diakuinya manis tersebut.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, suara teriakan membahana memenuhi tempat tersebut.

.

Donghae berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai setelah mengantar hyukkie tadi, ia tidak menghiraukan tanggapan-tanggapan kekaguman yang dilontarkan siswa-siswi SHS. Toh, setiap hari ia juga mendengarkannya.

Dari belakangnya kini ada seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tan Donghae !",

Donghae berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil, mendengar panggilan tersebut donghae yakin bahwa orang itu seangkatan dengannya.

"Victoria Song, waeyo ?",

"kau masih mengingatku ternyata",

"tentusaja, yeoja yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejar sahabatku", donghae menjawab dengan sedikit merendahkan.

"Oh kau masih ingat juga ?", yeoja ini bahkan menjawab dengan santainya.

"ada perlu apa yeoja iblis sepertimu menemuiku ?",

"ha..ha..ha, Iblis ?.. bukankah kita sama ?", donghae rasa ini bukan pertanyaan untuknya. Ia hanya menunggu Victoria berucap.

"Tan donghae, anak pemilik Jewel SHS yang selama ini selalu digilai yeoja atau namja dimanapun ia berada.. ha..ha dan lagi ia seorang ketua OSIS di sekolah sebesar Jewel SHS ini",

Victoria menjeda perkataannya sebentar,

"tapiii.. apakah semua siswa yang mengagumi Ketua OSIS ini tahu… bahwa Ketua OSIS nya orang yang sangat licik", Victoria mnyeriangai diakhir kalimatnya.

"apa maksudmu ?",

"jangan kau fikir aku tak tahu Tan, kau… melakukan kecurangan untuk mendapatkan jabatanmu yang sekarang, walaupun kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, tapi berita ini tetap mampu sampai ke telinga ku",

"apa yang kau bicarakan IBLIS !",

"Calm down !, pemilihan saat itu.. Cho Kyuhyun tidak hadir karena sakit kan ?, tapi berita itu diabaikan… jika saat itu Cho kyuhyun tidak sakit.. Apa kau yakin akan menduduki jabatanmu yang sekarang ?",

"KAU !",

"hehh.. kau melakukan kesalahan terbesar saat itu.. harusnya.. bukan kau yang menjadi Ketua OSIS kami, dengan kuasa Mr. Han kau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menang",

"apa maumu ?",

"tungguuu.. kau fikir hanya itu pelanggaranmu ?, kau.. mengantar murid kelas 1 saat Orientasi, kau juga meminjamkan Hp mu untuknya dan yang paling parah… Kau tertangkap basah berciuman dengannya",

.

DEG..

.

_'bagaimana mungkin yeoja iblis ini tahu..',_

"APA MAUMU SONG ?",

"ha..ha.. santai saja..",

"JANGAN MEMBUAT EMOSIKU NAIK !".

"oke kalau kau mau to the point… Aku memintamu menghancurkan adik zhoumy, namja yang menolakku habis-habisan, namja yang menghancurkanku… aku ingin namja blonde adiknya itu kau hancurkan, sama seperti zhoumy yang menghancurkanku",

"mwo ?", donghae mengernyit bingung.

"aku tunggu dalam waktu 1x24 jam, serahkan dalam bentuk foto, aku yakin kau tahu maksudku… dan kalau tidak.. siap-siap saja lusa lengser dari jabatanmu.. atau bahkan di DO".

"BRENGSEK !",

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

Huuuuuhh, chap 5 update.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang di Chap 4 kemarin sudah review.

eunhaejr, abilhikmah , cho w lee 794 , dekdes, sitisisun, HHSHelviJjang , nanaxzzz, guest, haehyuk.

All, ini chap 5 udah update !

Silahkan dibaca, Tapi jangan lupa review nya !

Silahkan review sesuka hati teman-teman.

Review teman-teman, merupakan apresiasi untuk Fic ini, selain itu juga penyemangat buat author.

Hope you like it !

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

Lee Sungmin

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

T+ for this Chapter

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

* * *

.

.

.

Dering bel terakhir pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran di Jewel SHS telah mengalun 10 menit yang lalu. Donghae, Ketua OSIS juga anak dari pemilik sekolah tersebut berjalan dengan pandangan lurus. Seperti biasa kata-kata kekaguman senantiasa mengudara begitu ia melewati siswa-siswa yang memujanya. Kejadian tadi pagi masih sempat ia pikirkan dengan serius, bagaimana tidak jika sesuatu yang pernah tejadi lebih dari 1 tahun yang lalu kembali membuatnya resah. Kejadian itu memang bukan hal sepele yang bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Awalnya memang tidak ada yang membahas hal ini, namun kenapa disaat kepemimpinannya hampir usai justru diangkat lagi. Hal penting yang dipikirkan Donghae sekarang adalah ia tidak mungkin mau dilengserkan dengan tidak hormat saat kepemimpinannya tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Bagaimana dengan reputasinya dan juga reputasi appanya nanti.

.

.

.

'Mana yang harus aku lakukan ?, menghancurkan diriku sendiri atau menghancurkan anak orang..',

Donghae berpikir keras dengan otaknya, kepanikan yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi, namun itu semua ia tutupi dengan wajah angkuhnya. Sama sekali tak terlihat jika ia sedang bergolak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan santai dan cool.

'Victoria brengsek !',

'Yeoja Iblis !',

Sumpah serapah mengutuk yeoja yang bernama Victoria terus Donghae gumamkan dalam hati, Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia juga tidak mungkin bercerita pada orang lain atau meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya dan ia tidak mempunyai solusi.

'Kenapa mengaitkanku dengan masalahnya ?',

'arrrghhh.. apa yang harus kulakukan ?'.

Donghae berhenti tak jauh dari kelas yang bertuliskan 1-1, di depan kelas tersebut, ia melihat sesosok namja manis yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi. Tapi yang dilihat Donghae sedang memunggunginya dengan kepala yang sedikit ditundukkan.

.

.

TAP..

.

.

Donghae berjalan satu langkah ke depan, bermaksud mendekati seseorang yang dicarinya tersebut. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya lagi, Si namja manis justru menghadap ke kanan, yang artinya Donghae bisa melihat namja manis bernama Eunhyuk tersebut dari samping. Melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, namun Donghae melihat bahwa Eunhyuk tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan tepatnya di depan kelas yang tak jauh dari kelas Eunhyuk, kalau tidak salah kelas tersebut adalah kelas 1-2. Disana terlihat namja yang Donghae ketahui masih menjadi kekasih Eunhyuk tengah menggandeng tangan namja imut yang donghae kenal sebagai hyung, iya disana adalah Sungmin.

'sudah kuduga, kalau mereka benar ada hubungan',

Begitulah isi hati Donghae setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kembali Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, mata Eunhyuk memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam menurutnya. Walaupun saat ini Eunhyuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Dasar anak kecil, kalau ingin menangis ya menangis saja..",

Eunhyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie ini menoleh begitu ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"huh ?, Sunbae..",

"Wae ?, Kau ingin menangis lagi eoh.. ?",

"ANNI !, Siapa juga yang ingin menangis",

"Aku tahu kau tadi melihat si brengsek Kyuhyun",

Mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan, membuat Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kalau dari awal sudah tahu dia brengsek begitu kenapa tidak kau putuskan saj… ahhh iya, kalau tidak salah semalam kau sudah putus dengannya",

Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa setelah Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan entah kenapa, sehabis menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi wajah Donghae berubah masam, mengingat kejadian semalam.

'Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun dan terus Kyuhyuuun saja, apa hebatnya si Brengsek itu',

.

.

_**FB**_

_._

_._

_SREEEKK..SRAAAKK.._

_._

_GBBRUUK…_

_._

_SRAAAKK.._

_._

_"YA aissh, Kau ini kenapa sih, tidurlah dengan tenang !",_

_Donghae sedikit marah karena tidurnya harus terganggu karena namja manis yang ada di sampingnya sedari tadi terus bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Kadang miring ke kiri menghadap Donghae, tak lama kemudian membelakangi Donghae. Sesekali juga menendang-nendang selimut, kemudian memakainya lagi. Dan hal ini membuat emosi Donghae naik._

_"mian..", hyukkie berujar lirih dengan sedikit takut, takut kalau Donghae akan memarahinya._

_"aishh.. kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ?",_

_Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sedikit melembut, tak membuat Hyukkie menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan suara sebagai jawaban._

_"Ingin ke Toilet ?, Takut untuk pergi kesana ?, Mau aku antar ?",_

_Donghae bertanya serius seperti sebuah nada yang dilontarkan kakak untuk adiknya._

_Dan sebagai jawaban, Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan bergumam lirih.._

_"Annio Sunbae, mianhaeyo..",_

_"Ya sudah cepatlah tidur, kita besok masih harus sekolah, Aku tidak mau terlambat besok",_

_Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya setelah menasehati Hyukkie. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Donghae mendengar ranjang yang berderit juga langkah kaki seseorang seperti turun dari sana._

_._

_KRIIEEET.._

_._

_TAP..TAP.._

_."Mau kemana lagi ?",_

_"ehmm.. Hyukkie belum bisa tidur Sunbae.. Hyukkie mau nonton TV dulu saja",_

_"haishh, terserah kau sajalah",_

_Donghae beralih merubah posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Hyukkie yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang. Donghae seperti sudah malas dan kesal untuk menasehati Hyukkie._

_._

_._

_CKLEEK.._

_._

_Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar tersebut._

_._

_._

_"Arrrrghhhhh.. JUNG EUNHYUUK, apa yang kau lakukaaan ?",_

_Donghae berteriak frustasi, bahkan belum ada 2 menit sejak ia menutup mata._

_Tahu Kenapa ?,_

_._

_Jawabannya adalah Hyukkie yang menghidupkan TV dengan volume penuh, entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Walaupun pintu kamar tersebut tertutup, bukan berarti TV yang berada tepat dibalik dinding kamar tersebut tidak terdengar sampai dalam kamar. Dinding nya memang kedap suara, tapi kedap suara yang dimaksudkan adalah antara apartement satu dengan lainnya, tidak untuk satu apartemen._

_"Demi Tuhan ini malam hari, aish anak itu..",_

_"EUNHYUK PELANKAN VOLUME TV NYA !",_

_Donghae kembali berteriak dari kamar, tapi percuma saja kan dari dalam saja suaranya seperti ini, apalagi di luar, tempat Eunhyuk berada. Jadi wajar saja jika Eunhyuk tidak menyahut perintah Donghae._

_Merasa jengah, Donghae bangun dari tidurnya, ia bersiap-siap turun dari ranjang dan berjalan membuka pintu._

_._

_._

_CKLEK_

_._

_"JUNG !, KAU TAHU INI JAM BER—_

_"hiks.. gege, bogoshipo.."_

_-rapa",_

_Donghae terperangah kaget, yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Hyukkie yang duduk di lantai sambil menggenggam telephon rumah. Anak itu sedang menangis sesenggukan. Jadi maksudnya tadi memutar penuh volume TV supaya Donghae tidak mendengar tangisannya. Padahal Donghae kan tidak salah apa-apa, jadi kenapa Hyukkie bisa menangis begitu._

_"Gege hikss.. jeong..jeongmal bogoshipo.. hikss",_

_Walaupun Donghae tidak mampu mendengar suara yang ada di seberang, tapi Donghae tahu jika Hyukkie sedang menghubungi Gegenya, Zhoumy._

_Baru saja Donghae akan melangkah ke tempat Hyukkie, ia dikagetkan dengan suara Hyukkie yang…_

_"Hikss.. Ge, Hyukkie..Hyukkie.. hiks.. putt..uss..dari Kyuna.. hikss..",_

_Donghae berhenti mematung tak jauh di belakang Hyukkie, ia berniat akan mendekati dan menenangkan Eunhyuk. Donghae pikir Eunhyuk membutuhkan seseorang untuk memelukanya atau yahh.. membuatnya sedikit lebih membaik._

_"hikss.. ge.. ternyata, kyuna hikss.. suka..suka umin hyung hikss..",_

_Donghae benar-benar merasa kebakaran jenggot sekarang, percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan Zhoumy itu membuat emosinya naik tiba-tiba. Buru-buru ia berbalik dan…_

_._

_._

_BLAM !_

_._

_Pintu tertutup dengan keras._

_"Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi, apa dihidupmu hanya ada dia ?, kau bodoh atau apa ?, sudah tahu Kyuhyun seperti itu, tetap saja mau menangisinya",_

_Donghae berbicara sendiri di dalam kamar dan memakai selimutnya kasar, daripada melampiaskan emosinya leih baik tidur walaupun dengan suara gaduh TV menurutnya._

_Sayang sekali Tan Donghae, namja tampan satu ini melewatkan poin penting percakapan Eunhyuk dan Zhoumy._

_._

_._

_**FB END.**_

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukkie sama-sama terdiam di depan kelas tersebut, Donghae sibuk dengan ingatannya semalam dan Hyukkie yang menunduk.

"Kyuna tidak brengsek", Hyukkie berujar lirih ditujukan untuk Donghae.

"hash.. tetap saja kau percaya playboy sepertinya",

"Dia ti..tidak..", Hyukkie tidak meneruskan perkataannya, yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar sih kalau Kyuhyun playboy.

"Tidak apa ?",

"molla", jawaban Hyukkie semakin lirih lagi.

"Sudahlah, Aku sudah tahu semuanya semalam, Dia putus denganmu dan lebih memilih Sungmin, bukan ?, dan kesimpulannya kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu, sudahlah.. kuberitahu sekali lagi, Kyuhyun.. dia seorang Play..Boy",

Donghae mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan.

"Apa bedanya dengan Sunbae ?",

"Hah ?", Donghae bertanya kaget.

"Kata Amber dan Krystal noona, Sunbae itu Playboy.. kata mereka sunbae pernah pacaran dengan ehmm.. siapa ya namanya.. Riri..Yu..Yurri tapi sunbae juga berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri, eee Sica, kalau tidak salah namanya dan lagi.. katanya Sunbae pernah pacaran dengan ehm.. Luna dan Sully, hebatnya mereka sekelas.. apa lagi yaa..",

"Stop..stop !",

Donghae meraup wajah tampannya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Ia begitu kaget mendengar penuturan namja manis yang ada di depannya ini. Bagaimana namja manis ini tahu detailnya.

'Ambeeerrr, krystaaalll, apa yang kalian lakukaaaan',

Donghae berteriak merutuki dua yeoja yang dikenalnya sebagai adik kandung juga sahabat adiknya itu menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak mendidik begitu pada namja polos ini.

"itu masa lalu, Oke ?",

"Memangnya apa urusannya dengan hyukkie, mau itu masa lalu atau bukan tetap saja Sunbae itu Playboy",

'benar juga apa urusannya dengan anak ini', pikir Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah Apartemen mewah, terlihat seorang yeoja berseragam Jewel SHS tengah memegang gelas berisi cairan menyala pekat. Tapi itu tentu saja bukan darah, di zaman ini Vampire kan hanya ada di cerita. Yeoja berparas cantik tersebut meminum wine dari gelasnya.

Victoria, itulah namanya, ia cantik, sangat malah. Hanya saja perangainya tak sebanding dengan parasnya.

"Kalau saja saat itu kau tak menolakku, aku tak akan segila ini, Zhoumy",

Victoria menghela nafasnya sebentar,

"Mian, ini caraku membalasmu, dari awal ini bukan kesalahanku, tapi kau yang membuatku melakukannya",

Yeoja ini menggenggam erat smartphone putihnya sebelum mendial sebuah nomor yang tertera dengan nama 'ZhLove'.

.

.

.

* * *

~At Japan~

* * *

.

**ZHOUMY POV.**

.

.

Bukan alasan biasa jika hampir satu bulan ini Aku, Jung Zhoumy membantu mengurus beberapa cabang perusahaan keluarga, yahh.. sedikitnya untuk membantu Appa, Tn. Jung Yunho. Appa sudah mengajariku masalah perusahaan sejak Aku masih kelas 2 JHS. Dan karena hal ini, Aku sering meninggalkan nam-dongsaeng tercinta, Jung Eunhyuk. Hyukkie adalah namja yang penakut, manja dan moody, tahun lalu saat aku pergi ke Jepang, ia kutitipkan dengan salah seorang teman bernama Lee Sungmin. Umma sendiri, Jung Jaejoong, mengurusi butik nya yang berada di beberapa Negara. Walaupun hanya sesekali pulang ke Korea, kasih sayang dan kebutuhan ku dan Hyukkie, tak pernah kurang sedikitpun.

.

.

Drrrrttt…drrrrrrt

.

.

"yeoboseyo..", mendengar Smartphonenya bergetar, Zhoumy segera menerima panggilan tersebut, walaupun nomornya belum ia kenal sebelumnya, siapa tahu penting pikirnya.

_"nde yeoboseyo..",_

"nuguseyo ?",

_"kau melupakanku Zhou..?",_

.

DEG..

.

"Vic..Victo..ria ?", Zhoumy sempat terkaget sesaat, ia barusaja ingat milik siapa suara ini, yeoja yang setengah mati mengejar-ngejarnya.

_"Ya ini aku.."_

"Ada perlu apa ?",

_"Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekarang ?",_

"ha..ha.. ehm.. kau ini bicara apa ?, tentu saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu, kita kan sedang bertelephon", Zhoumy sebenarnya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Victoria, tapi sebisa mungkin ia alihkan.

_"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku..",_

"dan aku tahu kau sudah paham dan tahu siapa yang kucintai, Victoria-shi",

_"Demi apapun Zhou !, dia SUDAH MATI",_ Suara di seberang menjawab dengan penuh berapi-api. Dan ini sedikit menyulut emosi dari Zhoumy.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH YEOJA IBLIS, kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya mati, hah.. ?, SIAPA ?",

_"DIA SUDAH MATI ZHOUMY.. sadarlah dia sudah MATI !",_ Victoria pun turut berteriak.

"Bahkan ketika dia sudah mati, perasaanku tak berubah sedikitpun, Henry.. Henry lah yang tetap berhak memiliki cinta dan hatiku, dan KAU !, Kau perusak Song Iblis !, dia sepupumu dan kau sudah mencelakainya",

_"ha..ha.. syukurlah kalau kau tahu, aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskannya padamu",_

"Astagaa.. apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Vic?, sadarlah !",

_"Harusnya kau melihatku sekarang, HARUSNYA KAU BERALIH MENCINTAIKU SEKARANG !",_

"Cukup..Cukup !, Aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak mengangkat permasalahan ini Vic, Dia.. Henry, akan sedih jika melihatmu terus begini, ia disana hanya akan tidak tenang, cukup dengan kau mencelakainya yang lalu.. karena dia mengatakan juga telah memaafkanmu, tidak usah kau ungkit lagi.. atau aku akan melaporkanmu",

Zhoumy mencoba menjelaskan dengan nada santai.

_"Apa kau punya bukti ?, Apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang membuatnya mati ?, KAU TIDAK PUNYA BUKTI KAN ?, aku hanya memintamu mencintaiku mulai sekarang.. tolong !, aku mohon !",_

"Maaf Vic.. Aku tetap pada pilihanku, sekalipun ia sudah tidak bisa ada disini, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya, jadi.. Aku tidak bisa",

_"Baik.. baiklah.. ku harap kau tak akan menyesal",_

"Ak—

.

TUUUUTTTT

.

Sambungan telephon tersebut diputus sepihak oleh orang yang berada di seberang.

'Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja… Tuhan, tolong sadarkan yeoja itu, dia yeoja yang baik sebenarnya',

Begitulah doa Zhoumy setelah telephon tersebut dimatikan.

.

.

**ZHOUMY POV. END.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sunbae, apa Kau sedang diet ?",

Pertanyaan dari Hyukkie membuat Donghae mengalihkan keterdiamannya sedari tadi. Disini, tepatnya di sebuah Restaurant tempat mereka berempat makan.

Berempat ?

Ya, karena disana ada Hyukkie, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Hyukkie terus merengek pada Donghae supaya mau diajak pergi bersama.

"huhh.. ?", Donghae menoleh pada Hyukkie.

"Kenapa Sunbae tidak memakan makanannya sih ?", Hyukkie bertanya dengan nada serius pada Donghae dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun juga Sungmin menatap Donghae.

"Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan Hae-ah ?", giliran Sungmin yang bertanya.

"eobso", Donghae hanya menjawab singkat dan terus memainkan sendok di piring makanan.

"Sunbae, itu makanan lo.. bukan Yuri dan Jessica atau Luna juga Seell..Sall haaa… Sully, makanan itu dimakan, bukan Sunbae mainkan seperti mereka",

.

TING

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga Donghae terkaget dengan ucapan Hyukkie, mereka bertiga serempak meletakkan sendok yang mereka pegang sedari tadi.

"Bwaaha..ha..ha..ha..haa, Bwahahahahahaa haammmffffbbb",

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menyadari pembicaraan Hyukkie, mencoba menghentikan tawa menggelikannya.

"Astagaa !, hahaha..mmmff.. Hyukkie tahu hal itu sayang ?", Kyuhyun dengan menahan tawanya mencoba bertanya pada Hyukkie.

"mmm, Amber dan Krystal noona yang memberitahu Hyukkie, ternyata Sunbae itu dulunya playboy seperti kyuna..",

"Bwahahaha..haahaa, Puas Kau Cho ? hah ?, bwahahahaaa", kini giliran Donghae yang tertawa. Bukan Donghae saja yang tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hyukkie, Sungmin pun juga tertawa menggelikan sedangkan Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia kalah telak sepertinya.

"Tunggu.. !", Hyukkie menghentikan tawa Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Jangan-jangan.. Sunbae sedari tadi diam gara-gara Hyukkie menyebut Sunbae Playboy ?",

"YA!, Kenapa menyebutkannya lagi sih ?", Donghae sedikit tak terima.

"Apanya.. Hyukkie memang benar kan, kalau Kau dulu Playboy !",

"Diam Kau Brengsek !",

"Hei ! Hei !, Jangan mengucapkan kata yang tak sopan saat makan", Sungmin mencoba memecah suasana saling mengejek dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Umin Hyung, boleh Hyukkie minta salad nya Hyung ?", Hyukkie berkata manis pada Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun dan Donghae beradu ejekan, Hyukkie malah sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Iyaa, ini sayang", Sungmin menyodorkan piringnya untuk Hyukkie.

"Tapi syukurlah Hae, Kau sedikit banyak telah berubah.. bahkan sekarang kau lebih bersikap ehmm.. sedikit dewasa mungkin, dulu.. setiap yeoja yang lewat, apalagi kalau mereka sedikit cantik, langsung saja kau goda",

"YA Hyung !",

"Mianhaeyo, tapi begitulah kenyataannya", Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Hyung, Apa Kau tidak tahu si Tan ini berubah karena apa ?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah serius, membuat Donghae dan Sungmin menatap namja Cho ini.

"Apa memang ?",

"ehrm..",

Kyuhyun sedikit berdeham dan menatap namja yang ada di sampingnya. Namja manis berambut blonde yang kita tahu adalah Hyukkie kini tengah dipandangi oleh ketiga Sunbaenya. Hyukkie tetap asyik memakan makanan yang ia pesan, tidak peduli dengan cara makan yang berantakan seperti anak kecil, belepotan kemana-mana. Donghae terhanyut memandangi Hyukkie dengan wajah tampannya.

Sungmin yang sedikitnya tahu maksud Kyuhyun, namun ia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan hal itu, ganti menoleh kearah Donghae, untuk meminta penjelasan apa yang dipikirkannya benar.

Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan suara, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pandangan Donghae terhadap Hyukkie, berbeda dengan pandangannya maupun pandangan Kyuhyun ke Hyukkie.

"See !, sekarang tahu kan hyung ?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lirih dan dibenarkan Sungmin dengan anggukan.

"Bahkan dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara lain", lanjut Kyuhyun.

"huaaaahhh.. selesai, mashittaaa..", namja manis di samping Kyuhyun berujar sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri, bermaksud membersihkan bibirnya, siapa tahu ada makanan yang tersisa disana.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekatnya, membantu mengelap bibir juga dagu sang sepupu. Tidak masalah, kan sekarang statusnya sepupu. Dan hal ini, membuat pandangan Donghae sedikit.. cemburu.

Hyukkie merasa ada seseorang tepatnya di depannya yang tengah memandanginya.

"Huh.. Sunbae, Kenapa memandangi Hyukkie ?",

"Sunbae mau makanannya Hyukkie ?, haaahh.. sayang sekali tapi sudah habis", Hyukkie sedikit kasihan pada Donghae yang terus memandanginya.

"Sunbae.. Sunbae..Sunbae jangan melamun", merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Hyukkie menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"eee…", Buru-buru Donghae yang tersadar langsung memakan makanannya dengan sedikit brutal. Tertangkap basah eoh.

"hih.. Sunbae Kenapa sih, tadi tidak mau makan, sekarang memakan makanan seperti babi",

Mendengar penuturan lucu Hyukkie, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras sedangkan Donghae malah tambah brutal memakan makanan.

"Ya Sekkia !, Kau mau Aku foto dan kupajang di madding, tidak bisa dibayangkan, apa kata anak-anak jika melihat Ketua OSIS nya makan seperti babi, bisa-bisa kau langsung digulingkan dari jabatan, ha..ha..ha", komentar Kyuhyun pedas namun berisi candaan.

Dan entah kenapa, kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menyinggung masalah Ketua OSIS membuat Donghae…

"uhhhuuuuk..uhuuuk",

"Tuh kan, makan itu tidak boleh buru-buru Sunbae, kan tersedak jadinya, ini minum milk punya Hyukkie", Hyukkie menyodorkan sekotak cairan yang dalamnya berwarna merah muda kepada Donghae.

"Aku tidak minum manis, uhuuuuk",

"haiss.. adanya ini, sudah enak Hyukkie tawari, kalau ada yang membantu ya diter—",

"arraso..arraso Aku minum, Kau puas ?",

Donghae memilih mengalah dan meminum pemberian Hyukkie.

.

.

Drrrrrttt…drrrrrttt

.

.

Dering smartphone Donghae yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk membuat Donghae buru-buru menjawab panggilan tersebut di tempat ia duduk.

"yeoboseyo..",

_"Hancurkan anak itu !",_

"uhuuukk…", Donghae terkaget karena penuturan singkat yeoja yang tadi pagi menemuinya. Ia tahu dengan baik maksud yeoja itu.

"Sunbae kenapa ?", suara Hyukkie yang sedikit khawatir membuat Donghae menoleh kearahnya dan memberi isyarat 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Setelahnya Donghae meninggalkan meja tersebut dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bingung.

"Kenapa harus aku ?",

_"Karena Aku yakin Kau akan melakukannya",_

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Aku mungkin saja tidak akan melakukannya",

_"Ya berarti Kau harus siap kehilangan jabatanmu, ohhh.. Jangan bilang Kau seorang pengecut, seorang Tan yang rela kehilangan jabatan dan harga dirinya juga mencoreng nama baik keluarga hanya karena namja manis itu",_

"Diam Kau !",

_"Ya berarti lakukan !, Aku hanya meminta bukti berupa foto untuk meyakinkanku.. Apa sulitnya melakukan itu ?, …cihh.. mantan playboy sepertimu bukankah sangat mahir, atau… Kau tidak tahu caranya ?",_

"Brengsek Kau Song !",

_"Oh, memang. Kau mengerti kan sekarang ?, kehilangan jabatan dan harga diri, nama baik keluarga ternoda dan diDO ?",_

"Aku akan melakukannya",

.

TUUUUTTTT

.

Donghae memutus sambungan panggilan tersebut. Ia kembali ke mejanya dengan wajah frustasi.

"Wae ?, Apa ada masalah ?, OSIS ?", Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada bersahabat.

"Anni.. ayo Kita pulang", ajak Donghae kepada Hyukkie dengan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Hyukkie berdiri. Jiwa romantis dan gentle Donghae tumbuh dengan baik sejak ia mengenal Hyukkie.

"heemm.. Let's Go !", Hyukkie berujar dengan semangat, kemudian mengapitkan lengannya pada lengan Donghae, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sunbae..Sunbae, Kita mampir ke kedai es krim dulu ne ?", Hyukkie masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak Donghae bicara pada suasana yang genting.

"hm..", Jawaban singkat Donghae disusul dengan keluarnya mereka dari pintu Restaurant tersebut.

.

.

Kembali pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak yakin.. memberikan Hyukkie pada Donghae..",

"Huhh.,. Kenapa ?"

"Hyukkie saja sudah tahu Donghae dulu seperti apa, hati manusia siapa yang tahu, kalau dia kembali menjadi Donghae yang dulu bagaimana ?",

"Hati-hati kalau berbicara, nanti jadi doa lo.. Berkacalah sendiri sebelum mengomentari Donghae",

"Kenapa hyung jadi marah padaku ?",

"Kemarin Kau bertemu dengan Jessica kan ?,",

"ee.. Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu ?",

"Zhoumy kemarin malam yang memberitahuku",

"ZHOUMY ?, Bagaimana dia bisa tahu.."

"molla.. Aku mau pulang !", Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk mematung di kursinya.

.

.

* * *

~At Hyukkie's Apartement~

* * *

.

.

"Sunbae kenapa diam terus ?, Hyukkie takut..",

"Takut kenapa ?",

"Ya habis.. sedari pulang tadi Sunbae diam terus",

"Mau berbicara apa juga ?",

"ehm.. tanyain Hyukkie lah atau ajak Hyukkie bicara",

"Banyak bicara itu berisik..",

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan Hyukkie berisik kok",

"Berarti Aku orang pertama yang mengataimu berisik",

Percakapan pendek antara Donghae dan Hyukkie terus berlanjut. Donghae saat ini sedang membaca buku pelajarannya sedangkan Hyukkie sedang memainkan gadgetnya.

"Sunbae Jahat !",

"Banyak yang mengatakan Aku tampan, bukan jahat",

"hmm..", Hyukkie menjawab dengan deheman malas, sambil terus memainkan benda berwarna putih di tangannya.

"hmm Apa ?, Kau mengakui kalau Aku tampan ?",

"loo kan memang Sunbae tampan", Hyukkie berujar santai, dasar anak manis ini, ia mampu menggombal untuk Donghae. Eee.. tapi sepertinya itu bukan gombalan, Donghae memang diakui tampan oleh Hyukkie.

"Ck.. Kau pintar menggoda ya, Dasar anak kecil.. Belajar sana, jangan main terus.. Zhoumy itu pintar juga rajin lo..",

"Hyukkie juga pintar tahu..",

"Oh ya ?, diputuskan Kyuhyun saja curhat pada Zhoumy, itu kan masalahmu, kenapa malah curhat dan menangis pada gegemu ?",

"Annia !",

"Tidak apanya ?, Kau masih tidak terima kan kalau Kyuhyun ternyata menyukai Sungmin kan ?",

"Tidak seperti itu..",

"Lalu seperti Apa ?", Donghae menyahut cepat jawaban Hyukkie dengan pertanyaannya.

"Sunbae tidak tahu",

"Lalu beritahu Aku !",

Hyukkie terdiam mendengar jawaban Donghae, ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Donghae atas apa yang ia alami, karena ia masih mengingat janjinya dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

_**FB**_

_._

_._

_**HYUKKIE POV.**_

_._

_Semalam Hyukkie menghubungi Zhou Gege. Setelah pulang bertemu Kyu hyung, Hyukkie merasa sedikit resah dan tidak bisa tidur, sampai harus dimarahi Donghae Sunbae. Karena tidak mungkin Hyukkie langsung bercerita pada Sungmin Hyung, jadi Hyukkie menghubungi Zhou Gege._

_"Gege hikss.. jeong..jeongmal bogoshipo.. hikss", Hyukkie berbicara dengan orang diseberang dengan sesenggukan._

_"arraso, mian baby gege belum bisa pulang, Hyukkie kenapa kok menangis ?", tanya suara diseberang._

_"Hikss.. Ge, Hyukkie..Hyukkie.. hiks.. putt..uss..dari Kyuna.. hikss..",_

_"PUTUS ?, kok bisa, sayang ?",_

_"hikss.. ge.. ternyata, kyuna hikss.. suka..suka umin hyung hikss..",_

_"cup..cup.. Hyukkie jangan menangis sayang, Besok kalau gege bertemu Kyuhyun akan ku marahi dia",_

_Hyukkie terdiam mendengar jawaban Zhoumy, air mata yang meleleh diusap dengan tangan mungil milik Hyukkie sendiri. Tak lama kemudian.._

_._

_BLAM_

_._

_Hyukkie mendengar pintu yang ditutup kasar, Hyukkie tahu pasti itu Donghae, tapi Hyukkie tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus melanjutkan percakapan dengan Gegenya._

_"Hyukkie sudah berhenti menangis kok Ge..",_

_"Manis.. baru itu dongsaeng Gege",_

_"Jangan dikira Hyukkie menangisi Kyu hyung lo Ge..",_

_"ha..ha ..Oh ya ?, lalu karena apa ?", Suara di seberang terdengar tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan sang adik._

_"Karena Hyukkie rindu Gege, kan diawal tadi Hyukkie sudah bilang.. Gege dengerin Hyukkie apa tidak sih..?", nada Hyukkie sedikit sebal._

_"aigoo.. imutnya.. mian..mian.. ha..ha..ha",_

_"Gege kenapa tidak memberitahu Hyukkie sih, kalau Kyu hyung itu sepupu kita, anaknya Kim Jungsoo ahjuma",_

_"Apa ?, Jadi Hyukkie sudah tahu ?", Zhoumy bertanya sedikit khawatir._

_"santai saja Gegeku yang tampan, Kyu hyung sendiri yang tadi memberitahu Hyukkie dan yang jelas Ge, Hyukkie tidak marah atau kesal karena itu, soalnya hyukkie tahu Kyu hyung memang suka Umin hyung begitupula Umin hyung",_

_"Oh.. Jadi Hyukkie menangis karena hal itu",_

_"Bukan karena hal itu Gege.. hish Gege nyebelin deh.. kan tadi Hyukkie sud—_

_"iya sayang..iya sayang, maaf, Hyukkie menangis karena rindu Gege, begitu kan ?", Zhoumy memotong perkataan Hyukkie karena dirasa Hyukkie akan marah padanya._

_"hm.. yang Hyukkie khawatirkan Kyu hyung itu justru akan menyakiti Umin hyung Ge, padahal kan Umin hyung baik.. imut lagi Ge",_

_"Memang kenapa sweetie ?",_

_"Gege suka gombal deh.. Hyukkie serius Ge, Umin hyung itu baik, tapi Kyuna seperti setan begitu",_

_"hmmm… Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun ?",_

_"tadi Ge setelah mengantar Hyukkie, Hyukkie dengar Kyu hyung sedang bertelephon dengan yeoja yang panggilannya Sica, mereka akan bertemu atau apa, padahal jelas-jelas Kyu hyung sedang mendekati Umin hyung, kan kasihan Umin hyung geee…",_

_Hyukkie menjelaskan dengan nada sedih pada Gegenya._

_"Jadi karena itu, Hyukkie menghubungi Gege ?",_

_"Iya Ge, Hyukkie kan sayang Umin hyung, tapi Kyu hyung belum-belum malah nyakitin Umin hyung",_

_"Aigoo.. perhatiannya dongsaeng Gege",_

_"Iya ge, Hyukkie bahkan tidak merasakan cemburu atau sedih lagi, karena Hyukkie tahu Umin hyung pantas untuk Kyu hyung",_

_"hmm.. Jadi Hyukkie sudah tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun ?",_

_"hm.. Hyukkie rasa iya",_

_"Hyukkie sedang jatuh cinta yaa ?",_

_"Eh ?, ehm.. molla.. ehmm.. maksud Hyukkie tidak !",_

_"Bohong !, Hyukkie jatuh cinta dengan Donghae kan ?",_

_"Tidak !", Hyukkie menjawab pertanyaan Gegenya cepat dan karena pertanyaan barusan wajahnya memerah bahkan telinganya memanas._

_"Yakiiin ?",_

_"Ihh… Gege nyebelin, Hyukkie tutup telephonnya.. Bye !"._

_._

_Setelah menutup Telephon, Hyukkie menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangan. Godaan Zhoumy berdampak hebat pada tubuh namja manis ini._

_'Gege jelek, kenapa Hyukkie jadi malu sendiri ya'._

_._

_._

_**HYUKKIE POV. END.**_

_._

_**FB END.**_

* * *

_._

_._

Donghae menatap jengah Hyukkie yang terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya. Hyukkie hanya menundukkan kepala.

"YA !, Kenapa jadi kau yang diam ?",

"Eh ?.. ehmm.. tidak kok",

Mengingat isi pembicaraannya dengan Zhoumy membuat Hyukkie merasa malu sendiri, wajahnya kembali merona dan debaran jantungnya menjadi sedikit lebih cepat.

"Wajahmu merah, Kau mau marah ?", ejek Donghae yang tidak tahu sebab dari merahnya wajah Hyukkie.

"Tidak kok, Sunbae ?..",

"Wae ?",

"Bagaimana supaya Hyukkie bisa menjadi pengurus OSIS, Sunbae pasti tahu kan syarat-syaratnya..", Hyukkie beralih dengan topik yang berbobot.

"Kau mau jadi Pengurus ?.. Tidak akan lolos",

"YAaa~, Kenapa memang ?",

"Kami tidak menerima Pengurus yang cengeng, manja dan suka ngambek",

"Haissh.. Hyukkie bisa berubah kok, beritahu saja apa syaratnya..",

"hahh.. ambil saja formulirnya di ruang OSIS",

"Titip Sunbae sajalah, kan capek kalau berjalan dari kelas Hyukkie",

"Nah… Kau tidak akan lolos jika sikapmu tetap begini",

"huufftt.. diminta tolongi saja tidak mau, Apa itu saja syaratnya ?", tanya Hyukkie kesal.

"sertakan juga fotomu, 4x6".

.

BRUG..

.

Donghae menutup buku tebalnya, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tak sungguh-sungguh membaca buku tersebut. Pikirannya terus melayang untuk perintah Victoria, tapi ia tutupi dengan terus berbicara dengan Hyukkie.

'tunggu, Foto.. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku, Astaga.. Kau jenius Donghae.. hanya foto kan ?, haaahh.. Aku hanya perlu meminta bantuannya untuk berfoto dan tak harus melakukan 'hal itu', ahhh.. jeniusnya'.

"Aku keluar sebentar", Donghae berpamitan kepada Hyukkie sembari mengambil kunci motornya.

"Huh ?, Sunbae kemana ?",

"Aku pulang ke rumah sebentar, Apa kau mau titip ?",

"ehmm.. belikan Hyukkie milkshake yaa ?",

"Oh, arraso, Aku pergi".

.

.

.

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

.

.

.

TIIING..

.

.

Donghae membuka pintu apartemen Hyukkie dan langsung masuk. Terlihat benda berwarna hitam dengan lensa besar bernama kamera tengah dipegangnya. Tangan sebelahnya membawa cairan berwarna merah muda dengan sematan stroberi di pinggirnya.

Donghae mencari pemilik apartemen tersebut, yang ia yakini sekarang berada di kamarnya.

.

.

CKLEK..

.

.

Disana terlihat seorang namja manis yang duduk di meja belajarnya menggunakan baju berwarna putih.

'pikiranku saja atau memang benar, sepertinya anak itu tadi memakai kaos dan celana hitam, kenapa sekarang hanya kemeja', pikir Donghae.

Walaupun demikian, Donghae tetap berjalan kearah Hyukkie tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Ini milkshake mu..", Donghae menyodorkan pesanan Hyukkie, berharap namja manis tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

.

DEG..

.

Donghae terkaget melihat penampilan Hyukkie sekarang, kamera yang ia pegang hampir jatuh, tapi buru-buru ia tepis pikiran negatifnya.

"ee.. ini..", Donghae kembali memberikan pesanan tersebut.

"gomawo Sunbae", Hyukkie mengambil dan meminum dengan tergesa minuman tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

'bukan apa-apa Tan Donghae, mungkin saja ia akan tidur sehingga pakaiaannya seperti ini',

Kembali Donghae menepis pikirannya dengan pandangan yang positif. Bagaimana tidak, namja blonde di depannya ini hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, yang ia tahu adalah miliknya, bahu putih namja blonde itupun juga sedikit terekpos.

"Ehm.. Aku sedikit ada masalah, eee.. sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Maukah Kau…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita lakukan !",

.

DEG..

.

Kembali Donghae dibuat kaget dengan perkataan Hyukkie barusan.

"Heh ?", Donghae bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Hyukkie berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae, ia melepas kancing kemeja yang ia pakai, tidak semua sih.

"Tu..tunggu..",

Hyukkie terus saja berjalan ke arah Donghae, Donghae tentu saja mundur dan terus mundur, hingga..

.

BRUG

.

Donghae terduduk di bed, ia blank seketika, Kamera yang ia pegang tadi kini beralih ditangan Hyukkie dan diletakkannya di sisi bed.

Hyukkie berjongkok di depan Donghae, kakinya tertutup rapat, karena ia tak memakai bawahan yang panjang. Jika kemeja yang Hyukkie pakai tersingkap, sudah pasti langsung underwarenyalah yang terlihat.

.

KLIK …

Sreeeeeetttt..

.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan sedikit sensual, Hyukkie melepas ikat pinggang yang Donghae pakai.

Donghae juga diam saja, ini begitu tiba-tiba dan ia menikmati yang terjadi padanya.

.

NYEET..

.

Hyukkie mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya di pangkuan Donghae dan reflek tangan Donghae memegang pinggang Hyukkie. Tangan Hyukkie mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, kemudian turun ke leher dan dada Donghae.

"Hyukkie tidak mau Sunbae terkena masalah karena Hyukkie..",

Usapan Hyukkie terasa begitu memabukkan untuk Donghae. Wajar saja, siapa yang akan menolak jika diperlakukan begini oleh uke manis dan sexy seperti Hyukkie.

"Jadi..", kembali Hyukkie menghentikan kalimatnya, tangannya ia arahkan untuk membuka kancing kemeja hitam milik Donghae.

"Ayo kita lakukan Sunbae..",

.

Chup..

.

Dia mencium pipi kanan Donghae,

"But please !, be gentle…errrhhhmmhh…

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

Fiuuuuhhh… Chap 6 update !

Haduuuhhh, maaf ya kalau kepanjangan..

Nah looh.. kok Hyukkie jadi kaya' gitu… Polos nya kemana coba ?

Hayoo tebak.. lanjutan adegan yang terakhir tuh..

Kucing mana yang nggak kegoda buat makan ikan yang dengan kemauannya sendiri minta dimakan ?..

Terimakasih buat yang udah pada review.. ranigaem1, dekdes, abilhikmah, eunhaejr, chowlee794, sitisisun, nanazxx juga Nakamichan.

Thanks a lot banget udah mau review.

Ini kelanjutannya..

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, buat siders juga nih.. Silahkan review..!

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Way You Lie**

**Cast :**

Super Junior Member

(Lee HyukJae as Jung EunHyuk)

(Lee DongHae as Tan DongHae)

(Cho Kyuhyun)

(Zhoumy as Jung Zhoumy)

Lee Sungmin

and another cast as their parents and another cast in next chapter

**Pair :**

Actually HaeHyuk

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayo kita lakukan Sunbae..",

.

Dilema, tentu saja iya, kalimat ajakan dari sang blonde manis membuat Donghae berpikir keras. Pikirannya kembali melayang, Donghae normal, benar-benar normal. Hyukkie adalah tipikal namja manis, disisi lain yang lebih banyak adalah 'sexy'. Dan wajar saja, dimulai dari Hyukkie yang memakai kemeja putih kebesarannya, dengan gerakan sensual membuka ikat pinggang Donghae, dengan sengaja juga mengekpos bahu indahnya di depan Donghae. Dari beberapa hal yang telah dilakukan Hyukkie, apa lagi yang harus diragukan. Tindakan Hyukkie adalah peringatan untuk Donghae, antara ia berhenti atau berlanjut.

.

Chup..

.

"But please !, be gentle…errrhhhmmhh…",

.

Dan itulah pilihan Donghae, Otaknya tidak mampu memenangkan pergulatan dengan hasratnya.

Tangan terampil Donghae meremas pinggang kecil milik blonde manis yang tengah menduduki pahanya.

"ckk.. emhh..ckkk..ngggghhhh…hheeemmmhhh", tanpa ragu Donghae tentu saja meladeni permintaan blonde ini. Bibir si tampan menyesap dengan penuh pada bibir blonde. Rasanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Euuunggghhh.. errmmhhh.."

.

Slurrrrpp.. Sluuuurp

.

Donghae memiringkan kepala, guna memperdalam ciumannya di bibir mungil Hyukkie. Mereka bertukar saliva dengan ganas, lidah mereka beradu walau tetap Donghae sebagai pemenangnya. Untuk saat ini tangan Donghae masih berada pada pinggang Hyukkie, mengelus dan meremasnya. Posisi Hyukkie yang ada di pangkuan Donghae membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Donghae sehingga saat ini Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya. Instingnya kembali seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tangannya bertengger manis di tengkuk Donghae, nampaknya namja manis ini semakin terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang belum sepatutnya ia lakukan.

"Ouuucchhhh.. mmmmhhhh",

Donghae menggigit kecil bibir luar Hyukkie, melihat Hyukkie yang sepertinya kesakitan dengan tindakannya barusan, membuat lidahnya berputar-putar di daerah yang baru saja ia gigit. Menetralisir sakit maksudnya.

"mmmmhhhh.. ngggghhhh.. ssssuuunnnhhh oouuuccchhh… sssunnhhbaaeeehhh",

Desahan Hyukkie membuat Donghae semakin menggila, ciuman mereka sangat intim dan lama. Akan seru rasanya jika hanya dihentikan sampai disini, tapi nampaknya itu tidak akan terjadi, melihat posisi dan keadaan mereka yang sudah diambang.

.

PCCCHH..

.

Bibir keduanya terlepas, mengingat ciuman mereka sebelumnya, Donghae begitu hafal kapan ia harus menyudahi ciuman supaya namja manis dihadapannya ini tidak merasa sesak.

"hhaahhhh..hhaaaahhh..hhhh",

Tangan Donghae tergerak mengelus pipi tirus Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang awalnya menunduk menjadi menatap Donghae dengan sayu, bibirnya memerah dan bengkak, sangat serasi dengan wajah manisnya dan ini murni tidak dibuat-buat untuk menggoda Donghae.

"mmmhhh..",

Hyukkie melenguh halus ketika tangan Donghae mengelus paha putihnya. Donghae merasa benar-benar gila, ia terlihat mahir sekali walaupun hanya dengan sebuah elusan. Tapi sungguh ini tidak mengartikan ia sering melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya.

"uunnnggghh.. ssunnbeeehhh..", elusan Donghae semakin lama semakin ke pangkal.

"wae ?",

"nggghhh.. inihhh.. arrggghhhttt..", tangan Donghae kini meremas kasar butt eunhyuk. Bukankah Donghae juga pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Ini apa ?", tanya Donghae menggoda Hyukkie, tangannya masih meremas butt sexy Hyukkie.

"oucchhhh.. itt—ittuuhhh..",

"hm.. ?", Masih sempat Donghae menanyakan hal konyol yang jawabannya mungkin sangat tak terduga,

Donghae menghentikan remasannya di butt Hyukkie dengan sengaja sehingga menimbulkan wajah sedikit tak terima dari Hyukkie.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu ?",

"hhhh.. pleaserrgghhhh..",

"Please ?", Tanya Donghae memastikan apa pendengarannya salah.

"neeehhh…", mata mereka bertemu, Donghae sempat blank lagi tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Pikiran bersih Donghae sedikitnya telah kembali sesaat setelah ia menghentikan remasan di butt Hyukkie. Tapi dominasi pikiran kotornya kembali naik setelah mendengar perintah Hyukkie.

"Sunbae lama",

"Huh ?", Sungguh, saat ini Donghae terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kemana ia yang mesum dan kemana ia yang sedikit brutal.

Hyukkie turun dari pangkuan Donghae, ia berjalan ke laci meja belajarnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan menempatkannya di tempat ia meletakkan kamera yang dibawa Donghae. Hyukkie menyalakan benda tersebut dan berjalan lagi ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Tanya Donghae terkaget melihat tindakan Hyukkie. Donghae kemudian berdiri dari duduknya di bed.

.

SREET

.

Hyukkie menjijnjitkan kakinya dan menarik tengkuk Donghae cepat.

Chu~

Bibir mungil Hyukkie mencoba melumat bibir Donghae, diluar dugaan memang dan hasilnya sangat tak beraturan. Hyukkie memang bukan Donghae yang mahir menjadi dominan. Donghae yang bibirnya dilumati hanya diam saja pada awalnya, mata namja tampan ini terbuka menyaksikan bagaimana kesusahannya Hyukkie mencoba memulai ciuman.

"nggghh..", Keduanya sama-sama melenguh. Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Hyukkie berusaha keras menciumnya, mulai memainkan tangannya menarik pinggang Hyukkie untuk semakin mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Dan yang terjadi adalah sesuatu diantara kaki keduanya yang saat ini tampak sama-sama menonjol bertemu.

"nggghhh.. shit !", Donghae mengumpat sembari melenguh.

."Kau benar-benar diluar dugaan Jung Eunhyuk.. ughh..", Donghae semakin menekankan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hyukkie.

"nggghhh.. sssunbbeeehhh.. hyukkhhh..hyukkkiiihh", Donghae berputar pada dunianya sendiri untuk mengerjai tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"wae ?, Kau menikmatinya bukan ?", Donghae masih setia menggesekkan juniornya pada junior Hyukkie yang masih sama-sama terbalut penutup.

"aaarrgghh.. ssshhh… errrrmmhhhh", desahan Hyukkie menjadi sedemikian kerasnya, bagian tubuh yang saat ini tengah digesek-gesek oleh Donghae, Ia sangat menikmatinya. Kain penutup miliknya hanya underware sedangkan Donghae masih memakai jeans mahalnya. Sensasi pertama yang nikmat sekaligus dahsyat yang pernah Hyukkie rasakan.

Donghae merasa miliknya menegang dengan sempurna, celananya benar-benar terasa sempit. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika Ia melihat film berbau mesum atau dengan membayangkan bercinta.

Donghae mengangkat wajah Hyukkie agar tepat menatap matanya. Entah apa arti tatapan Hyukkie yang jelas antara ketakutan dan menikmati sentuhannya.

"Ingin berhenti ?", Demi apa saja, kenapa pertanyaan Donghae menjadi demikian. Tapi dalam hati dan otaknya menginginkan namja yang lebih pendek darinya ini mengucapkan 'tidak'.

"u—umm..nn", Donghae menyaksikan kalau saat itu kepala Hyukkie akan mengangguk.

"Jangan harap !", Hyukkie menatap kaget Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan nada seram sembari membubuhi dengan seringaian.

Hyukkie benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, bukannya ini juga menjadi kemauannya, tidak ingin Donghae berada dalam masalah karenanya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Wae ?, Kau ingin menangis ?", Hyukkie menunduk lagi, jarak antara Ia dan Donghae masih sangat dekat dengan tangannya yang berada di bahu Donghae.

"Ya !, sebenarnya Kau ingin mempermainkanku atau apa ?, Bukankah Kau memakai pakaian ini untuk menggodaku ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menarik kasar kerah kemeja Hyukkie.

"sssunn..bbbaee, ann..annia", suara Hyukkie mulai parau.

"Cihh.. Jangan sok polos Jung Eunhyuk !, Kalau tidak salah Aku mendengar kau tadi mengucap please.. Bukankah please yang kau maksud seperti ini ?",

Donghae benar-benar gila sekarang, jari-jarinya menuju ke tubuh Hyukkie bagian atas yang terekpos. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Hyukkie yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Eunggghhh.. sssunnbbeeehh..",

"Waww..",

Donghae meninggalkan dua kancing yang tersisa dan sengaja tidak membukanya, Ia lebih tertarik dengan nipple berwarna kecoklatan di dada blonde putih ini. Donghae memainkan dua benda mungil tersebut secara bergilir. Awalnya hanya usapan di sekitar nipple tanpa menyentuhnya secara langsung.

"eemmmhhh…",

"Please !.. Katakan please, jika ingin lebih", melihat Eunhyuk yang benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhannya membuat Donghae bertambah tak terkendali.  
"Anggghhhttt…", Hyukkie terlihat sedikit berontak sehingga membuat Donghae mencubit kasar nipple mungil tersebut.

"Andhh.. Anddwaeeehhh.. sstopphhh..", Hyukkie menepis tangan Donghae sembari mendesah. Sedikitnya ia mulai berubah pikiran nampaknya, Hyukkie sendiri yang dari awal ingin memulai dan sekarang seperti berkebalikan untuk mengakhiri.

"Keras kepala eoh ?",

.

SREEETT..

.

"Ammmhhhh… sstoppphhhh…", Jawaban penolakan yang masih sama ketika Donghae menarik Hyukkie dan menggerakkan tangannya kembali meremas butt Hyukkie.

.

SLUURRRP

.

"Eunggghhhhh… Pleassshhhhhhh… sssunbeehh pleassseeehhh",

Great !, Donghae pintar sekali membuat namja manis yang saat ini tengah ia jilati nipple imutnya merasa nikmat. Hyukkie tetap dalam keadaan berdiri sedangkan Donghae sedikit merendahkan diri untuk menjilat atau lebih tepatnya mengemut nipple kecoklatan Hyukkie. Tubuh Hyukkie melemas seketika, tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Donghae. Poin ini belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Sensasinya lebih nikmat dari pada berciuman, karena bibirnya tidak terbekap sesuatu yang lain sehingga dengan mudah bisa mengekspresikan desahan sexynya.

"Anggghhhh.. sakithh.. !", Donghae kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya setelah menggigit nipple Hyukkie.

Tangan Donghae menyibakkan rambut blonde yang menutupi sedikit mata kecil Hyukkie.

"Nikmat ?", tanya Donghae sembari mengusap dagu Hyukkie karena lelehan saliva, entah itu salivanya saat berciuman tadi ataukah saliva Hyukkie sendiri.

"U—uh..", Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Heh.. Kalau begitu teruskan, bukankah tadi Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu",

Seperti terhipnotis, tangan mungil Hyukkie tergerak untuk membuka dua kancing yang masih tersisa. Di mata Donghae, Hyukkie seperti membuat gerakan slow motion dengan sengaja saat membuang ke lantai kemeja putih tersebut.

"FUCK !, you're sexy damn Hyuk",

.

BRUG

.

Donghae merasa tergoda dengan penampilan Hyukkie yang hanya memakai underware. Donghae menghempaskan tubuh mungil nan sexy milik Hyukkie ke bed.

"sluuurrrpp… You.. (Chup).. Can't.. (Chup).. stopping me.. (Chup) until I says.. (Chup).. enough..", Donghae menindih tubuh putih Hyukkie, tapi tak sepenuhnya menumpukan bebannya, sikunya menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Bayangkan betapa sexynya Hyukkie saat ini, tubuh pasrahnya membuat Donghae semakin berani bertindak lebih.

"Kau sexy, Eunhyukkie… slurrrrp", Donghae menyesap bibir Hyukkie, turun ke dagu semakin lama semakin turun ke leher. Seperti tidak ada hari esok, Donghae melakukannya sangat brutal, berpindah dari sisi kiri ke kanan, menciptakan tanda berwarna kemerahan di tubuh putih blonde manis.

"Euunggghhh.. sssuunnbbbhh..",

"shhht !", Donghae memberi isyarat lembut untuk Hyukkie berhenti berkata.

"Hae Hyung !, Panggil Aku dengan nama itu", Perintah Donghae kepada Hyukkie sebelum meneruskan menyesap kulit putih Hyukkie. Tangan Donghae sebelah kiri menumpu tubuhnya supaya tidak menindih Hyukkie sepenuhnya, sedangkan yang kanan tengah memainkan nipple Hyukkie.

"eemmmhhhh.. Hyuuungghh..",

"Good !",

Jilatan Donghae sudah mencapai perut rata Hyukkie, tangannya yang emula berada di nipple Hyukkie kini turun membelai paha dalam Hyukkie.

"Ouucchhh.. Haaeeehhh…Hyuunghhh", Belaian itu semakin lama semakin naik.

"Errrmmmhhh.. arrrhhhh..", Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hyukkie atas perlakuannya barusan. Donghae tiba-tiba saja meremas junior Hyukkie dari luar, milik Hyukkie terlihat tegang dan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Donghae tahu namja di bawahnya ini tengah terangsang hebat.

"Nikmat eoh ?",

"Eungghhhh.. neeehhh..", Kembali Donghae membelai benda tersebut dari luar sebelum melepaskan penutupnya.

Dan kain terakhir yang menutupi benda privat milik Hyukkie tersebut sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Wae ?, Kenapa dengan kakimu ?", tanya Donghae melihat ekspresi malu Hyukkie ditambah dengan kakinya yang disilangkan.

"Hyuk..Hyukkie malu",

"Cih.. lalu bagaimana Kita bisa meneruskannya kalau kau begini ?",

Donghae bangkit dari tubuh Hyukkie, Ia terlihat seperti menduduki Hyukkie, padahal Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki di samping kanan kiri Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya malu, pertanyaan Donghae memang dibenarkan olehnya. Donghae yang merasa waktunya mulai terbuang sia-sia dengan keterdiaman membuka kancing kemeja yang setengahnya sudah dibuka oleh Hyukkie. Ia melepaskan dan meletakkan kemeja hitam tersebut di lantai.

Hyukkie melihat tubuh Donghae kagum, bahu yang kekar, dada yang bidang juga perut kotak-kotak yang sempurna untuk ukuran seorang seme.

"Tubuhku indah bukan ?", tanya Donghae dengan percaya diri. Hyukkie tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh atas Donghae, pertanyaan Donghae sudah dibenarkan Hyukkie bahkan sebelum Donghae bertanya.

"Pas bukan ?", Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Hu—huh ?", Hyukkie bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ck.. Aku sempurna dan Kau sexy",

Wajah Hyukkie memerah dengan perkataan Donghae. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Donghae duduk di atas paha Hyukkie seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau indah Jung..", Seru Donghae sembari membelai paha dalam Hyukkie.

Donghae tersenyum sedikit meremehkan melihat benda mungil Hyukkie yang mengacung sempurna. Namun, jelasnya apa yang ada dihadapannya kini tak sebanding dengan benda yang ada dibalik celananya sendiri. Donghae dengan sengaja melewatkan junior Hyukkie, ia ingin melihat bagaimana Hyukkie akan memintanya dengan sendiri. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bagaimana namja polos yang memohon karena hasrat tertahannya, Donghae ingin melihat hal itu terjadi melalui Hyukkie.

"Ouucchhh.. Hyuuunghhh..",

"Apa sayang ?", Tangan Donghae beralih memijat twinsball Hyukkie dengan lembut.

"Eunngghhhh… Ouuhhhh.. arrrghhh emm..", Hyukkie mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, tapi outputnya justru desahan yang membuat libido Donghae semakin memucuk.

"Ada Apa manis ?.. Katakan !", Donghae bertanya dengan tangan yang masih membelai pangkal junior Hyukkie.

"Euhmm.. it—itu.. ughhh… sak..sakhhhithh ammhh..",

"Sakit ?, yang mana sayang ?", Donghae masih menggoda Hyukkie dengan enggan menyentuh junior Hyukkie.

"Euhhmmm.. pleassshhhh.. Hyunghh.. it—itunya arrhhh.. hyukkieehhh.. arrrghhh.. ituhhh..nya hyukkieehhh.. Oughhhh… pleasshhhh…",

"Please apa cinta…~fiuuuuhhh..", Donghae bertanya sembari meniup benda mungil yang terlihat bengkak dan mengacung itu.

"Angghhhh.. ag—again.. pleasshhhh…",

"Begini ?.. ~fiuuhhh", kembali Donghae mengulang tindakannya.

"mmmhh…mor—morehhh.. Hyuuunghhh..",

"Ha..ha..ha, as you wish dear..", Donghae tertawa mendengar permintaan Hyukkie sebelumnya. Tak menunggu lama, tangannya tergerak perlahan membelai junior mungil Hyukkie.

"Ughhhh.. hyu—hyunngghhh…", Hyukkie mendesah perlahan mengikuti pergerakan tangan Donghae.

Belaian Donghae makin lama menjadi remasan, awalnya perlahan menjadi sedikit lebih kuat.

"Arrrghhhh.. Arrrrghhhh… uhmmhhh..", terlihat sekali Hyukkie sangat berantakan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, lelehan salivanya kembali menetes sampai dagu bahkan leher sehingga kesan sexynya semakin bertambah. Tangan Donghae tergerak ke atas dan bawah dengan tempo yang standart.

"Oughhh..Uuughhhh.. Haeeehhh.. hyuuunghh.. emhhhh.. Oughhhh",

"Iya sayang, nikmati saja ne ?", Gerakan tangan Donghae semakin lama semaikn cepat, Hyukkie memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran bed.

"Oughhh.. Hyuuunghhh.. Hyu—hyukkiehhh.. ehmm.. arrrghhhh…", Donghae tiba-tiba saja menggantikan tangannya dengan lidahnya. Bibirnya dan lidahnyalah yang bekerja saat ini.

.

Sluuuurp..

.

"Heeeengghhh.. Hyuuunghhhh.. arrghhh..", Donghae terus saja mengulum junior Hyukkie, lidahnya bekerja ekstra juga tangan yang memijat twinsball imut Hyukkie. Tangan Hyukkie tiba-tiba saja beralih meremas rambut Donghae. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ia kini menekan kepala Donghae seperti memerintahkan untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatan yang tengah Donghae lakukan.

"Eunghhhh.. Haeeehhh hyunghh.. Ak—akuuhh.. ingin phipp—pisshh..",

Donghae masih asyik mendengar penututran konyol Hyukkie, merasa namja yang tengah ia kulum juniornya ini akan klimaks, Donghae justru menghisap kuat ujung junior Hyukkie.

"ARRRRGGHHHH… HAEEE HYUUUUNGHHH.. ARRRRHHHHH",

.

Hyukkie mengapit kepala Donghae dengan kaki mulusnya, tangannya masih dalam posisi menjambak rambut Donghae ketika klimaksnya datang.

"Nikmat bukan ?",

"hoooshhh… hhhhh.. neeeehhh..hosshh", dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal Hyukkie menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ini pengalaman pertama saat ia mengalami klimaks, tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya dan sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Do you want more, sexy ?", Donghae beranjak dan dengan sendirinya melepas celana yang ia pakai. Begitu manly dan sempurnanya Donghae walaupun dilihat dari caranya melepas celana. Kemudian, berlanjut dengan melepas bokser hitamnya.

Disela-sela lelah dan mengatur nafasnya Hyukkie memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Donghae. Di mata Hyukkie, Donghae sangat tampan dan cool. Mata Hyukkie terbelalak dan pipinya memerah ketika Donghae menggenggam junior besar dan panjangnya sendiri.

"Answer me !, Do you want more ?", Donghae berjalan mendekat sembari mengocok juniornya, seperti memamerkan benda tersebut pada Hyukkie.

"E—ee..", Hyukkie bergumam lirih, matanya terhipnotis oleh sosok sexy Donghae.

"Suck it !", Perintah Donghae di depan wajah Hyukkie.

"Cho..chogi.. Hyuk—hyukkie tidak tahu caranya", masih dengan sedikit tersenggal Hyukkie mencoba jujur pada Donghae.

"Lakukan seperti yang Aku lakukan tadi sweetie".

Hyukkie merasa melayang dengan setiap panggilan Donghae untuknya. Saat bersama Donghae ia merasa berdebar, ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya dan semuanya menjadi indah. Berbeda saat ia dulu dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah Hyukkie benar jatuh cinta dengan namja tampan yang sebentar lagi akan memasukinya itu.

"Ppalli !", Seru Donghae sambil menuntun juniornya masuk ke bibir kecil Hyukkie.

"Just suck and use your tounge… enghh~.. good boy..", Donghae bahkan sudah menggeram nikmat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Donghae memaju-mundurkan kepala Hyukkie lembut, isyarat yang mempernikmat kuluman pada juniornya.

"Huhhh.. bagus sayang.. lanjutkan !", Hyukkie menikmati junior Donghae seperti mengemut lollipop, Donghae banga dengan hasilnya, Hyukkie si amatir yang baru pertama melakukan hal gila ini sangat lihai dalam memanjakannya.

Junior Donghae bertambah besar dan keras saja. Hyukkie merasa kewelahan, karena memang bibirnya kecil dan mulutnya tidak cukup muat untuk menampung milik Donghae.

"Cukup sayang ! hahhh..", Donghae membiarkan juniornya mengacung keras di luar, karena jika diteruskan ia bisa saja klimaks di dalam mulut Hyukkie dan Donghae tidak mau itu terjadi. Sebenarnya alsan lainnya karena Donghae tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak segera memasuki si blonde. Hyukkie menatap Donghae bingung, tiba-tiba saja Donghae melebarkan kaki Hyukkie.

"Kalau sakit teriak saja, Aku rasa Kau membutuhkan pemanasan 3 atau 4 jari",

Bullshit dengan yang Donghae katakan karena Hyukkie sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

Satu

.

"Hae Hyung.. sak—sakiiit, ehm.. ku mohon keluar..kkan..", Baru satu jari yang memasuki hole merahnya dan Hyukkie sudah memekik sakit.

.

Dua

.

"Auuuhhh.. jeongmal ughh.. ini sakkiit.. hikss..", Hyukkie meneteskan air mata ketika Donghae menambahkan satu jari di hole sempit Hyukkie.

"sshhhhttt.. Uljima.. ini tidak akan sakit sebentar lagi",

"Appo..Apoohh.. hikss.. jeb—jebal.. jebal Hae Hyung, ke—keluarrgghhhh.. ouchhhh…", Benar perkataan Donghae tentang tidak akan sakit lagi, Donghae membuat gerakan menggunting dengan dua jari yang ada di dalam hole Hyukkie. Di akhir kalimatnya Hyukkie mendesah, jari Donghae menggesek bagian holenya dan itu nikmat sekali.

"Eunggghhhh Hyuuunghh.. en—enak.. arrrghhh..",

"Gotcha !, I found it", Donghae tersenyum lbar ketika jari ketiganya berhasil masuk dan langsung mengenai titik kenikmatan Hyukkie.

"Pleasshhh.. again.. eunghhh..", Hyukkie memerintah dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat pinggiran bed. Donghae puas dengan tindakannya, namja yang ada di bawahnya ini terlihat sangat menggodanya. Donghae juga menggerakkan jari yang ada di dalam hole Hyukkie dengan ritme yang pasti.

"Hyuuuunghhh.. arrghhh.. mo—moreeehhh.. moreeeehhh…", Gerakan Donghae tiba-tiba saja berhenti, Hyukkie membuka mata terpejamnya dan tepat di hadapannya wajah Donghae tengah menyeringai.

.

PLUK

.

"Ughhh..", Jari Donghae terlepas.

Chup~

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang, disini…" Donghae menjeda ucapannya dan meletakkan tangan Hyukkie di bahunya.

"… kau boleh mencakarnya jika terlalu sakit, Hyung janji.. sakitnya tidak akan lama.. Chup", Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukkie sebelum beralih ke hole Hyukkie yang tengah mengedut.

"Angghhh.. Appo..Appo.. hikss.. Hyung appo.. hikss..", Ini bahkan masih kepala junior Donghae yang masuk. Donghae merasa gila, sensasi saat hanya kepala juniornya saja yang masuk sudah membuatnya terbang keawang-awang. Hole Hyukkie begitu sempit.

"So tight babe.. ughhh..",

"hiks.. sakiiiiit Hae Hyung.. in—ini hikss.. perriiiih", kuku-kuku jari Hyukkie pasti sebagian telah menancap ke kulit Donghae.

"Ughhhh.. tahan sebentar sayang..",

.

JLEB

.

"Angghhhh…", Hyukkie memekik kesakitan ketika sepenuhnya benda tumpul Donghae memasuki holenya. Donghae sebenarnya menatap khawatir Hyukkie, tapi sungguh ia tidak dapat menghentikan kegiatan ini sekarang.

"Move Hyung !", Perintah Hyukkie entah tahu dari mana jika junior yang tengah memenuhi holenya harus digerakkan.

"Errrmmmhh…", Donghae bergerak perlahan, Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, menarik hampir keluar juniornya, kemudian melesakkan dengan sekali hentakan.

"Arrrghhhh…", Donghae memang hebat, sekali ia menghentakkan langsung tepat ke tempat tujuan.

"Ouuuucchhh.. Hyuuuunggghhh… fas—fasterrr.. pleasssshhh..", Donghae mulai bertindak brutal, ia menggerakkan dengan tempo yang cepat, memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, menikmati setiap desahan Hyukkie yang menjadi penyemangat tersendiri untuknya.

"Iya sayang, ahhh.. hole mu sempittt.. cantik", Donghae kembali melesakkan juniornya di hole Hyukkie. Donghae begitu menikati ekspresi nikmat Hyukkie, tangan Donghae mengelus wajah berkeringat Hyukkie.

"Kau cantik, sayang .. Chup", Donghae mengecup berulang bibir manis Hyukkie, Ia juga memberikan tanda-tanda merah ulang di area sekitar leher Hyukkie.

"Angggghhhh… Fasssterrr.. hyungghhhh.. fassterrrhhh Ouuucchhhh… angghhhhh..",

Hyukkie ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, menandingi gerakan Donhae untuk lebih mempernikmat kegiatan mereka berdua.

Tangan Hyukkie yang tadinya menusuk punggung Donghae, kini berganti dengan meremasnya. Hyukkie menatap Donghae sayu, bibirnya tidak berhenti mendesah, semua yang ada pada tubuhnya kini sedang bekerja ekstra. Gerakan maju-mundur Donghae membuat Hyukkie gila, mungkin saja setelah ini Hyukkie akan tambah menempel pada namja tampan yang ada di atasnya ini. Atau malah Hyukkie yang polos dan manja akan berubah menjauhi Donghae. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyukkie sedari tadi meneteskan air mata di tengah desahan sexynya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Donghae merasa hole Hyukkie semakin menyempit saja, hole sempit tersebut terasa bertambah mengedut. Donghae tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia mengarahkan tangannya mengocok junior Hyukkie dan…

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH.. HAEEEHHHH HYUNNNGHHH…",

Tubuh Hyukkie melemas sesaat setelah klimaksnya yang kedua. Donghae masih asyik menghentakkan juniornya, beberapa menit setelah Hyukkie, ia merasa Juniornya semakin keras, kemudian dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ia memasukkan junior tersebut.

.

BLESS..

.

"Emmmmhhhh…", Donghae menggeram manly tidak sama dengan suara Hyukkie saat mencapai puncaknya. Donghae memasukkan semua benihnya di hole Hyukkie.

.

PLOP

.

Donghae mencabut miliknya, Ia berjalan ke arah meja dan mematikan benda yang ada di sana. Kembali Donghae ke bed Hyukkie, kemudian ia mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya bersama dengan Hyukkie. Ia membawa Hyukkie untuk tidur berbantalkan dada bidangnya, tangan Donghae melingkar sempurna memeluk Hyukkie.

Chup~

"Nice dream sayang, Thank you for today".

.

.

.

.

_"Hyung, Aku pergi, jangan memberi tahu Donghae sunbae, sampaikan salamku padanya dan maaf telah merepotkannya",_

.

Kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari tidur membaca pesan dari sepupu manisnya dengan heran. Apa maksud Hyukkie dengan pergi dan tidak memberitahu Donghae. Dengan malas dan tidak memperhitungkan pesan tersebut, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mungkin akan meminta penjelasan nanti setelah mandi.

.

.

~Apartemen Hyukkie~

.

.

Tanpa harus memencet bel, tentu Kyuhyun sudah tahu password apartemen mewah tersebut.

.

Drrrrrt..drrrt

.

_"Jung Ahjusshi's calling",_

_._

Itulah yang terpampang di layar Ponsel Kyuhyun.

" Yeoboseyo Ahjushi",

_"Kau dimana nak ?", _tanya suara di sebarang.

"Aku di apertemen Hyukkie, Aku khawatir saat membaca pesannya tadi, Ada apa ahjushi ?",

"_Dia berangkat ke Jepang pagi tadi",_

"Mwo ?", Kyuhyun kaget seketika, ini baru jam 10 dan masih pagi setengah siang dan ahjushinya tadi mengatakan Hyukkie sudah berangkat ke Jepang tadi pagi. Rasanya benar-benar tidak mungkin.

_"Aku sedang di bandara untuk menjemputnya, coba Kau pastikan apa dia benar-benar pergi Kyu ?",_

"Nde Ahjushi, Aku akan memeriksa ke dalam",

_"Jangan memberitahu Ahjumamu atau Zhoumy dulu, mereka akan kembali ke Korea siang nanti, Kita pastikan dulu Hyukkie ada dimana",_

"Algasshimitha, Ahjushi".

Percakapan keduanya terputus dengan kata mengerti dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak menunggu waktu yang lama lagi untuk masuk ke kamar Hyukkie.

.

DEG

.

Bukan main Kyuhyun terkaget dengan keadaan kamar tersebut. Terlihat gelap karena memang tirainya belum di buka, kemeja dan jeans yang berantakan di lantai. Dan yang lebih parah, sekalian membuat Kyuhyun marah, aroma seks yang sangat nyata tercium oleh indra pembaunya.

.

.

SRAAAK

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka dengan kasar tirai kamar tersebut, dan rasa panas juga silauan membuat Orang yang saat ini bertelanjang dada di atas bed Hyukkie perlahan membuka matanya.

"Aish !, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?, Ini masih pagi, sayang", Donghae belum sadar sepenuhnya, biuktinya ia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Pagi ?, Sayang ?", Kyuhyun bertanya mengejek pada Donghae dan benar saja suara Kyuhyun yang khas, membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau apa yang Kau lakukan disini ?",

"Siapa yang Kau panggil sayang tadi ?", bukannya menjawab Donghae, Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

Donghae memutar matanya malas, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan tidak menemukan Hyukkie disana.

"Siapa yang Kau cari ?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae seperti tengah mencari seseorang yang ia yakini adalah sepupunya.

"Dimana Hyukkie ?",

"Hah.. Jawab pertanyaan ku, BRENGSEK !",

"Hyukkie.. Dimana anak itu ?", mereka berdua justru beradu mulut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak terdengar jawaban sama sekali.

"Kau.. Jangan pikir Aku bodoh, Tan !.. Aku tahu ini aroma apa..", Kyuhyun berujar dengan mata yang menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku bertanya diman..",

"Kau baru bercinta bukan ?", Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mendengarkan Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Tan !, Hyukkie menyukaimu, bodoh !, dan Kau malah bercinta.. ahh.. jadi itu alasan dia pergi, Kau bercinta di depannya ?, Dengan yeoja mana ?", Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa jeda. Di mata Kyuhyun sekarang Donghae adalah seorang bajingan yang telah menyakiti hati sepupu manisnya.

"Aku tidak bercinta dengan yeoja manapun.. dan beritahu Aku DIMANA HYUKKIE SEKARANG ?", Ada nada aneh yang di dengar Kyuhyun dari penekanan si setiap kata yang Donghae tanyakan.

"Tunggu.. Astagaaa.. JANGAN BILANG KAU..", Kyuhyun tidak mampu meneruskan pertanyaannya karena ia bingung sendiri dengan terusan dari kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Mian, Aku kelepasan", Donghae berujar singkat dan ia kini bangkit dari bed Hyukkie, ia hanya memakai bokser hitamnya semalam.

.

BRUG

.

BRUG

.

BRUG

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUKKIE, BRENGSEK !", Donghae diam saja saat dipukuli Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya. Donghae tidak melawan, karena tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri lah yang salah.

"BAJINGAN KAU TAAAAAN !", Pukulan Kyuhyun membabi buta, wajah Donghae bercucuran darah, hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, sudut bibirnya juga dan sudut matanya terlihat sobek.

Kyuhyun yang semaki murka dn mungkin saja bisa membunuh namja yang ada di depannya ini memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku Tan !", peringat Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu tersebut kasar.

.

BLAM

.

.

.

.

Dua namja tampan saat ini tengah bercengkerama di area belakang Rumah yang sangat megah.

"Aku tidak tahan Zhou", Ungkap salah satu diantara dua namja yang terduduk denga tampan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu ?", tanya Zhoumy pada Kyuhyun.

"Adikmu..",

"Wae ?, biarkan saja dia bersekolah disana, mungkin itu Cuma alasannya karena rindu pada Appa",

"Kau perlu tahu sesuatu Zhou",

"Apa itu penting ?",

"Saat Appamu menelephon ku, Aku ada di apartemen Hyukkie..",

"Lalu ?",

"Aku menemukan Donghae disana",

"Ya ! kau bercanda ?, tentu saja Donghae disana.. Diakan yang menemani Hyukkie, memang sepertimu apa ?", Zhoumy bertanya mengejek.

"Aku menemuk-…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri perkataannya.

.

.

"ZHOUMY..", teriak seorang namja yang sangat Zhoumy kenal suaranya.

.

.

"Ahh.. Kau sudah datang Hae..",

Sahabat terbaik Zhoumy, yang tahu rahasia satu sama lain karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak JHS.

"BRENGSEK !, Kenapa Dia datang ?", Kyuhyun bertanya marah pada Zhoumy.

"Wae ?, santai saja, Aku memang mengundangnya, Apa jangan-jangan kalian masih bermusuhan ?", Zhoumy bertanya kepada Kyuhyun sembari berdiri menyambut kedantangan Donghae.

"Heii.. Chinggu !, Long time no see nee ?", Zhoumy menjabat tangan Donghae dengan hangat lalu mempersilahkan untuk duduk.

"Kau gila Zhou !",

"Apa maksudmu Kyu ?", Zhoumy bertanya heran pada sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi emosi setelah datang Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae,

"Ada orang yang egois, mempertaruhkan apa saja hanya untuk jabatan dan harga dirinya sendiri, dia tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan sesuatu yang telah dikorbankannya, dia masa bodoh dengan itu semua yang penting imagenya terjaga dan namanya bersih.. Aku menyebut orang-orang yang seperti itu dengan kata BRENGSEK !",

Kyuhyun menekan kata terakhirnya dengan menatap mata Donghae tajam.

"Tentu saja orang yang seperti itu brengsek, Kenapa Kau menasehati kami eoh ?", Zhoumy yang merasa aneh dengan aura dan pembicaraan Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Karena orang yang seperti itu ada disini", mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak suka karena sindiran Kyuhyun tepat mengarah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Brengsek ?", balas Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin setor nyawa datang kesini ?", Kyuhyun membalas dengan seringaian.

"Aku ingin bertemu sahabatku dan tidak ada urusannya denganmu", Donghae berujar santai.

"Sahabat ?, lebih tepatnya musuh sebentar lagi",

"Ya ! Ya !, Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan ?", Zhoumy merasa akan ada pertengkaran setelah ini.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang ?, Kau lebih brengsek dariku, jauh sangat brengsek !", Kyuhyun kembali mengejek Donghae.

"Bicaralah yang sopan Kyu !", perintah Zhoumy.

"Untuk apa juga sopan dengannya, sebentar lagi Kau juga akan mengikuti jejakku",

"Pulanglah kalau Kau tetap begini, Aku memberitahumu sebagai sepupu", Zhoumy yang mulai kesal membalas Kyuhyun dengan emosi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae.

"Mianhae, Dia memang kasar begini Hae-ah..",

"Sepupu ?", Donghae bertanya lirih sekaligus ekspresi kaget.

"Ndee.. Aku sepupunya, Kau kaget ?", Kyuhyun bertanya memanasi Donghae.

"Tunggu Hae-ah.. Kenapa wajahmu berantakan begitu eoh ? Kau habis bertengkar ?",

"Ndee.. dia habis kupukuli kemarin", belum sempat Donghae kembali dari kekagetannya mendengar Kyuhyun adalah sepupu Zhoumy yang artinya juga sepupu Hyukkie. Kini, Donghae dikagetkan dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun, sedikitnya ia khawatir jika Zhoumy mengetahui Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada adik sahabatnya.

"Kyu !, Apa maksudmu ?", Zhoumy menatap Kyuhyun marah.

"Tan, Puas sudah menghancurkan masa depan sepupuku ?", tanpa menjawab Zhoumy, Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae.

"PUAS KARENA KAU MASIH BISA MEMPERTAHANKAN JABATANMU ?.. HAH ?", Kyuhyun berteriak pada Donghae, lagi.

"Kau bajingan Donghae, Seberapa penting jabatan ketua sehingga Kau menghancurkan sepupuku ?.. JAWAB !", Donghae hanya diam menunduk, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

.

BRUG

.

Kembali Kyuhyun memukul Donghae di pipi kanannya.

"KYUHYUN PULANGLAH !", Zhoumy yang geram sahabatnya dipukul kembali memerintah Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Aku keluar dari Organisasi menjijikkan mu itu, Kau panutan yang salah untuk mereka, Selamat karena tetap menjadi Ketua dan sungguh.. dari awal Aku tidak memperhitungkan siapa pemenangnya, karena saat itu Aku benar-benar sakit dan tidak bisa datang, Aku tidak masalah dengan hasilnya seperti apa dan tidak peduli siapa yang akan menjadi ketua, sekarang lakukan apa saja kemauanmu, manfaatkan semua namja atau yeoja sesukamu, TIDURILAH MEREKA SESUKAMU.. !",

Donghae menerima beberapa kenyataan pahit hari ini, apa saja yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan.

"Kyuhyun !, jelaskan padaku maksudmu !", perintah Zhoumy.

"Zhoumy, tahu apa yang Aku lihat di apartemen Hyukkie ?",

"Apa itu ?", Zhoumy kembali bertanya sedangkan Donghae pasrah di kursinya.

"Aku menemukan bau sperma di kamar Hyukkie dan Dia, sahabat yang kau banggakan, kau percayai…", jeda Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"… dia ada disana, tanpa memakai atasan",

"Donghae Kau !", Zhoumy menatap Donghae tajam, Zhoumy sedang marah sekarang. Ia tahu maksud perkataan Kyuhyun mengarah kemana.

.

BUG

.

"BRENGSEK ! BRENGSEK KAU !",

.

BUG

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU ?"

.

BUG..BUG..BUG

.

"JAWAB BRENGSEK !",

Pukulan Zhoumy semakin membuat wajah Donghae tak karuan bentuknya, Zhoumy murka dan yang ada pukulannya lebih dari pukulan Kyuhyun yang kemarin. Tanpa berniat membantu Kyuhyun malah menendang perut Donghae. Mereka berdua bisa saja membunuh Donghae, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"ZHOUMY.. KYUHYUN ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN…",

"Mo—mommy.",

"Ahjumaa..",

.

PLAK

.

.

PLAK

.

Dua tamparan sekaligus dilayangkan pada anak juga keponakannya itu.

"Kalian mau membunuh anak orang hah ?... astagaa.. nak Donghae.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Chap 7 update,

Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan kemauan hati readers.. FF ini memang berantakan dari awal, kemarin saya baca-baca lagi dari ch 1 dan iyaaa.. berantakan bangetttzz. Kesalahan penulisan lah dsb.. namanya juga masih belajar, ff pertama lagi.

Terimakasih buat yang masih setia baca dan review ff ini, di chap ini ada NC nya, tapi maaf lagi kalau jelek dan banyak kurangnya.

Thanks a lot for HHSHelviJjang, abilhikmah, ranigaem1, dekdes, isroie, eunhaejr, syuku, chowlee794, Laurarose14 dan azihaehyuk.

Jangan bosen review lagi ya, tapi maaf loo kalau chap ini gak sesuai.

Thanks.


End file.
